I kissed a witch 'n' I liked it
by vampirelover1645
Summary: The Cullens move to Forks, Where Edward meets the mysterious goth girl Bella. Love sparks between the pair but will the whispers of her and jacobs friendship and the pitter patter of lil feet be able to keep them together forever. normal pairings vampires
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, I am back with my next story. Let me know what you think and also if you think I should carry on with it. **

**I dont own Twilight. **

Chapter 1 - High school and withes.

High school what a joy. NOT! When you been alive for over 300 years you sort of pick up a lot of shall we say worldly knowledge and also history is my best subject. Oh how rude of me for not introducing myself, my name is Edward Cullen I'm 309 years old, but I don't look a day over 17, that's right you have guessed it I'm a vampire.

Now back to my story, me and my brothers and sisters Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice are sat in my shiny silver Volvo which is my baby which happens to be parked in front of Forks high school. It is our first day first day. Waiting for all the students to arrive we sit in silence ... no scrap that they sit in silence while all their thoughts and that of the children around us scream in my head. Yes I am a mind reader and it is not at all fun.

''_Edward can we go in now. I'm so bored. Please.''_ Alice thoughts begged me. I turned to look at my Pixie sister.

'' Yes Alice we can, there is no point in prolonging this.'' I reached for my bag and keys. But then I really wished that I was staying in the car.

''Oh look Jessica, it's the new kids. I think we should like so go over and introduce ourselves.'' The girl with the horrid mass of unruly fake Blondie hair was looking straight at me and this is one of the times I wish I could not read minds.

_''Oh my God, he is like so sexy, I wander if he is single oh the things I would do ...''_ I cut her off, the pictures going her mind made me feel sick. She swaggered up to me and linked her arm through mine.

''Hi I'm Lauren and this is Jessica.'' She purred i'm guessing she was attempting to sound sexy, but failing miserably.

''I'm Edward Cullen, It's a pleasure to meet you both.'' I looked at my siblings for help but they had left me. Just great.

''OK Edward, we are like here to help you and make sure you don't fall in with the wrong group.''Lauren continued. ''So you must hang out with me and Jessica and our friends. Oh yeah and stay far far away from the little girl Isabella Swan.'' As she said the girls name a face popped into her head.

''Oh yeah you want to stay away from her.'' Jessica said. I looked at them wanting to know more about this girl.

''Why?'' I asked knowing that they would spill all the gossip on the Swan girl.

''Well she moved in with her dad Chief Swan at the beginning of the school year. But not soon after that my mom over heard him say to a friend of his that he was thinking about sending her over seas to school because he was having trouble with her.'' Jessica told me

I was about to say something when Lauren and Jessica turned to the face the opening of the car park.

''Oh here she comes know.'' They both started to hum the funeral march. That is when I saw a beautiful looking vintage hearse pulled into the space next to my Volvo.

The door opened and the first think I saw were the most beautifully sculpted legs glad in black silk stocking and heels, moving up her body she was wearing a knee length black pencil skirt and a corset which was covered in cherries. Slowly moving up her body I noticed the colour of her skin, she was pale and if it was not for her heart beat I would have sworn that she was a vampire. But what struck me most was her face, she was breath taking, she had a perfect heart shaped face, plump blood red lips and large brown eyes, her make-up was floor less and her raven black hair was up in a well styled 1940's starlet, she had left the back fall lose down her back and she had finished it all off with a tiny Victorian top hat and veil.

She took one look at me while looking at her and her car, she walked toward school with such elegance. And before I knew what I was doing I was following her, like I was being pulled by a magnet.

All morning all I could think about was her Bella Swan, I watched her through the eyes of the other students and listened to their thoughts, all of them full of hate for this beautiful looking girl.

When lunch came I could not be happier I was looking forward to seeing my siblings and also looking forward to getting another glimpse of Bella.

'So did anyone get a look at the goth girl today, I hear she is meant to have killed her mother's husband in some crazy satanic witch ritual!'' Emmett said next to me.

'Emmett that is not true and you know it. And she is not a witch, we are going to be great friends.' Alice piped up from across the table. I was only half listening to their conversation, I was more interested in looking for Bella but I never saw her.

'Hey Eddie boy what's wrong, you look like some one just took your favourite toy.' Emmett boomed.

'Nothing is wrong Emmett apart from you calling me Eddie boy. We have lived together for nearly 150 years I would have thought you would have learnt my name by know.' I scolded him. Rosalie growled at me for shouting at her mate. While Alice and Jasper just laughed at us.

'Edward she is perfect you are going to be so happy together, I have seen it.'' Alice thought to me, then showed me the vision she had been hiding from me since we decided to mover here, I noticed that she was still hiding something.

The vision was so clear me and Bella in a meadow just holding each other. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a high pitched nasally voice which could only mean my fan club had found me.

Lauren perched herself on my lap. ' Hey Edward so are you like going to introduce me to your family.'

'Lauren this is Jasper, Alice, Emmet and Rosalie everyone this is Lauren.' _'The queen bitch of Forks high.'_ I added mentally.

''Well it is nice to meet you all. Edward I was wandering if you were like busy tonight?' She asked me, without even thinking about what I was going to say.

''Yes I am, I'm helping my mum and dad with the house and I will be busy talking to my girlfriend in England.' I added the end hopping that they would get the message and leave me alone. Because I was only interested in one girl and that was the beautiful and mysterious Bella Swan.

After they left we all started laughing I was always telling the girls that I was taken and that she lived in England, which is semi true because I am originally from England like my vampire father Carlisle and when I was human I was married to a girl who died at the same time I did only she was not as lucky as I was, but that is a story for later.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - so here is chapter 2 for you lovely people, am working on the rest of the story as we speak but, it may take me a long time to update as i have to work and am moving in a couple of weeks but will try and get chapter 3 and 4 up before I do. So enjoy :D**

As always I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 2

Biology and spell casting.

The bell went to tell us that it was the end of lunch, I had not seen Bella at all and was a little dissapointed.

making my way to biology all I could think about was Bella and the vision that Alice had, had about us. I was one of the first students to the class room, I spent as little time with the teacher as possible, he was thinking some very inappropriate things about some of the female students in the class.

I took my seat at the back of the class and watched as the others made their way to their seats, I noticed that I was seated on my own which I did not mind. That was until she walked into the classroom.

'Aw miss Swan nice of you to join us today.' Mr Banner said to her. But what he was thinking made me want to rip his head off. '_Oh my god how I would wish to get her on her own, that corset makes her breast look so edable...'_ I had to hold on to the desk to stop myself... wait what is that mouthwatering scent. I looked towards the front of the class Bella was stood in front of the fan walking towards me.

It was her, she smelled of freesias and vanilla with a slight undertone of strawberries. Her blood was the sweetest I had ever smelt. At that moment the monster appeared. ''KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL.' was repeated over and over again in my head and it got louder the closer she got to me, I gripped harder on to the desk, I felt the wood splinter between my fingers, it took everything in me not to get up and drain her dry, but I knew I had to fight the monster within at all cost, if not for my own sake but for hers and also that I did not dissapoint Carlisle.

She sat down next to me, staring at each other while she pulled out her note pad. We sat in silence while Mr. Banner went over what was going on in todays lesson, when I noticed Bella slid a piece of paper towards me.

(**Bella/**_Edward)_

**''Hello'' **I looked down at the note.

''_Hi, i'm Edward your Bella right?'' _I wrote then slide it back towards her.

''**Yes. I just thought I would let you know that none of the hundreds of rumours that you may have heard about me are true.'' **This took me a little by suprise, I looked at her trying to get a read on her thoughts but there was only silence and it was amazing but at the same time very unnerving.

_''Don't worry I don't listen to gossip. But if you don't mind me asking what is the real story?'' _I slid back the note. She read it and looked a little taken aback. For serveral minutes she did nothing. Mr Banner had in this time brought round our work. Which meant that we were free to talk.

''My story is a little complicated.'' She finaly said, she had the voice of an angel.

''I'm sure I can keep up.'' I said to her trying to get her to talk to me.

''Well the foot note version, My mom was having some problems with me, my dad is the only one who seems to understand me. The rumour about him shipping me off is not true. And also I am not a satanist so I did not kill my step father, I'm just a goth who is interested in vampires and witchcraft.'' She said the last part with a small smile on her lips.

''So whats your story Edward Cullen?'' She asked without looking up from her worksheet.

''Well mine is really boring, I was born near London when I was 8 Carlisle and Esme adopted me and my siblings. We move around a lot. Carlisle is a Doctor, Esme's a house wife but she does like to dabble with interior design.'' I laughed at my statement.

I looked at her, then I caught the thoughts of some of the students around us. ''_Why is he talking to the wi..'' _

_''he better stay away from her, she will curse him.''_

I laughed under my breath at their thoughts, Bella looked at me like a was mad but to be honest I could not blame her at all.

''What is so funny Edward?''

''Just thinking about some of the things that people having being saying about you today.'' I looked her, studying her face. She did not look shocked just a little pissed like she had her it all before and was not overly happy that she thought I was laughing at her. ''So I take it they have all told you not to talk to me because I will put a curse on you or sacrifice you to the devil.'' She laughed at herself then.

''So I take you have heard it all before?'' I asked.

''Yeh you could say that. All I can say is that I have really brought it on myself by being different.''

''Their is nothing wrong with being different, I like different and I totally understand how it feels to be different, we are usually the only outcasts.''

''How the hell is that true, your all so beautiful and by looking at your clothes and that shiny 2001 Volvo c30 you are driving I would say you all have a very nice bank account.'' She pointed out. I could only look at her at least she did not call me shallow.

''Well I could say the same thing about you. Your 1975 Cadillac hearse was not cheap and to make it look that stunning would cost a very pretty penny.'' She laughed at me, it sounded amazing I could listen to her laugh all day, my thirst was long forgotten by this point.

''Would you believe that my dad got me the car as a welcome home present. The morgue were going to scrape it, so he saved it for me. And my dads best friends son is a bit of a mechanic, so I had a little help in that department, I spent most of my college fund on my baby.''

''Well if you ever need it looking at I can ask Rose, she is very good with cars.'' She nodded

''So are you not planning on going to college?'' I asked but before I got my answer the bell went.

''Bye Edward, it was lovely talking to you.'' She said flashing me a seductive smile over her shoulder. I was left alone in the class room. One thing was true about Bella and that was she was a witch and she had cast a spell on me. I was totally head over heels in love with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok hello my loves, sorry I have not put up any new chapters for ages but have been busy, moving back to uni and writing the whole story from chapter 3 so I hope you enjoy the next chapter tell me what you all think, and I will aim for a new chapter every week for you all my dears x

As always I do not own anything just borrowing .

Chapter 3 Home

I did not pay much attention to much after biology, so when we pulled up outside of the house I was puzzled to how we got there?

As my siblings went off with each other I went to find my mother Esme, I found her out in the garden tending to the flowers.

''Edward dear, how was your first day?'' She asked giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

''Well... it was the same as every other time going to school, hormonal teenagers but I think I might be in love.'' I laughed at my statement. Esme beamed at me. ''_Tell me everything my dear!'' _She thought.

''There is nothing much to tell at the moment, but her name is Bella Swan, she is chief Swans daughter. Oh Esme she is beautiful.'' I laughed I knew how much this meant to her, she was worried about me as I have been all on my own for far too long.

''OH Edward this is wonderful.'' She pulled me into an overly motherly hug.

''When is Carlisle home? I would really like to talk to him.'' I asked. Carlisle had moved a week before the rest of us, so that he could get started in his new job at the hospital and I had not spoken to him to since he left.

''Well dear, he said that he would try and get home early this evening to see you all.''

''Thank you Mom, I am going to go for a quick hunt, I will be back soon." I kissed her cheek and ran off into the woods.

An hour later I arrived back at the house after feeding on several deer, I could hear Emmett and Jasper shouting at the television, they were either watching a football game or playing one of their video game. Alice and Rosalie were up stairs primping themselves. While Carlisle and Esme were having an overly intermit moment in his office. I gave them all their privacy, heading to my grand piano. Letting my fingers walk over the keys, not paying much attention to what I was playing till the piece was coming to an end. It was a stunning piece beautifully sweet yet haunting, it described Bella to a T.

''Edward that was amazing, if this girl of yours does not except you then she if a fool.'' Carlisle said from the door way of the music room.

''So I take it Esme told you?'' I asked turning towards my father, he nodded.

''I have meet the girl and she is wonderful, just a shame she cannot walk across a flat surface without falling over.'' He chuckled to himself while he remembered his first meeting with her last week. She had banged her arm up pretty badly.

I looked at him confused were we talking about the same girl? The girl who walked so elegantly in high heeled shoes today?

''Edward. Penny for your thoughts?'' Carlisle asked seeing the confusion on my face.

''I'm trying to imagine her clumsy, seeing as today she was wearing some very high heeled shoes.''

''Well she did tell me that she is more likely to fall over in flats as she does not have to over think walking and also she spends a lot of time in heels.'' My father laughed that the idea of her being less clumsy wearing neck breaking footwear the thought made me smile as well it was just something else to add to the list of things that made Bella so special.

''Carlisle there is something important I need to talk about with you.'' I said turning the conversation serious.

'''Aye Edward speak then my boy.'' It was funny how easy myself and Carlisle both slipped back to speaking as if it were the 17th century.

" Bella, her scent was so amazing that I found it hard to battle the demon.'

''Aye I know what you speak of my boy, she has a beautiful scent. But I see that you won the battle and I am proud of you my son.'' This made me extremely happy, after this our conversation turned far more light hearted as we came up with an idea to get me and Bella together.

BPOV

Arriving home after another horrid day at that Hell hole, my thoughts were filled with Edward, could love at first sight be real. Nobody had ever paid that much attention to me well apart from my best friend Jacob. There was a strange energy around me and Edward which felt so comfortable, like we had known each other for years instead of hours.

I pulled up to the house and noticed that Charlie was not yet home which meant that he was going to be working late, probably on that case about animal attacks, so this meant I was spending another evening alone. Oh joyous. I made my way to my room removing my head wear and corset and slipping into what I like to call house wear which consisted of a pair of shorts and my favourite Cradle of Filth t-shirt. I pulled my long curls back into a messy bun and made my way to the kitchen to get something for my dinner.

While I cooked off some pasta I pulled out a beer. Yes I know I am only 17 but Charlie is pretty laid back and he let me drink in the house, like I would go out. I have no friends in this God forsaken little town. Again my thoughts were pulled to Edward Cullen. Maybe he would become my friend or more, well that is if the rest of the student body do not or have not gotten their well-manicured figures into him already.

I plugged in my iPod and turn it on full; I danced around the house to everything from 'Misery Loves Company' by Emilie Autumn to 'Lord Abortion' by Cradle of Filth. But all the while feeling like I was being watched.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter for you all.

As always I don't own twilight. I would like to give a shout out to for giving me my idea for this chapter.

Chapter 4 – Friends

BPOV

3 weeks later

After spending the night alone yet again I found that I had fallen asleep on the couch, but what had woke me up was not my faint alarm clock that was beeping like crazy from my room. But the wave of sickness that has been plaguing me for a while now. I think I might be coming down with some sort of tropical illness. Wait what if Jake has given me something….. no Jake was a virgin as well. So tropical illness is far more likely. I would have laughed if I was not racing to the bathroom to make friends with the toilet yet again.

I looked at my clock after leaving the bathroom, good god I only have 45 minutes to get ready for class. So another day stood with my hands on my hips looking for something to wear. But I came to the conclusion to day would be a very lazy day for me, so I pulled out a pair of skin tight ripped black jeans, a skinny fit black vest top and a cream colored military jacket and my knee high platform boots. I rushed my make-up. Tracing my eyes with some black eyeliner and running red lipstick over my lips, throwing my hair into a high ponytail. Adding my cherry necklace and fang chocker I was ready to go and still had plenty of time for some breakfast and to get to school.

Like every morning I entered the school parking lot the other 'children' stood around looking at me, but the one face that I was interested in was Edward. I saw his family stood round his shiny silver Volvo. But like every morning I was greeted by my best friend, Jacob Black. He stood at nearly 6" 4, had short black hair, and had russet skin. The easiest way to put it he is a Quileute and has been my best friend since I moved here back in September, but we have known each other since we were very little.

He opened my door when I pulled into the parking space next to his motor bike. "Good morning beautiful how are you feeling today?" he asked as he took my bag from me.

"Jake I am fine, now give me back my bag before I hit you." I joked at him as he pouted at me. I started leading him towards the school. That was when I heard the whispers start, ever since Jakes 18th birthday party people have been spreading rumors about our friendship especially since Jessica and Lauren saw me leaving his room with only his shirt on. How could I get that drunk really? But these rumors plus the ones they are already spreading about me I am surprised that Jake still wants to be my friend. But what I am really, really hoping that Edward would not hear any of them.

My first class was English, and I noticed Alice Cullen bouncing up and down and when she saw me she nearly went through the roof.

"Oh Bella over here, I saved you a seat." She said waving her hands around like an idiot; I was going to like this girl a lot.

"Hi, Alice right? Thanks for saving me a seat." I said taking the seat next to her; I pulled out my pen and note pad. Before I had a chance to do anything, she had pulled a page from my pad and started writing.

(**Alice / **Bella )

"**Yes, I'm Alice. My brother has told us all about you think he has a crush on you!" **

"No way, I'm the freaky girl that no one likes." I stated back.

"**Oh Edward really likes you and the fact that you are different from the rest of the 'them' is even better." **Alice passed back the note with a big grin on her face like she knew a secret.

"Ok Alice I will bite what do you want to know?" I asked her knowing that no one is nice to me without a reason.

"**Well my dear Bella, me and you are going to be great friends and I thought this would be a good way to break the ice." **She looked at me with such innocence, big golden brown puppy dog eyes. It was hard to say no to her.

"Ok dear, what would you like to know?" It would be nice to have a female friend and plus I really really liked her brother, so it would be win, win on both fronts.

"**Well for starts, do you like my brother? Second I love your outfit would like to go shopping with me … please , please, please!"** Again with the puppy dog eyes.

"Yes and yes. Are you happy now you little pixie." I passed her back the paper and she was not impressed with the nickname.

"Bella that is Edwards nickname for me. Freaky you two are more alike than I would have thought. And Friday shopping I will not take no for an answer." She said in a low whisper so that our teacher would not hear.

"So Friday after school, I can do. But how can you say that me and your brother are alike when I only just met him?" I looked at her slightly confused.

"Well I know my brother and from what he has told us all about you, plus I am very good with people." She said winking at me. Oh dear god please do not tell me Alice likes me like that!

We spent the rest of the class getting to know each other and by the end I had heard not only Alice's life story but her whole families as well. Which was a lot of fun. At the class I was greeted by Jake. As we both had Gym together.

We talked about nothing overly interesting; until I told him about Alice he turned defensive and told me that it would be a good idea to stay away from them. To which I told him to get lost and then stopped talking to him.

All of gym all I could think about was how mad I was at Jake that I did not see the ball being chucked in my direction. And said ball hit me right in the face.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." I was set upon by a large bear like guy.

"It is ok my own fault for not paying attention." I said as he offered me his hand. I looked up at his face and noticed that he was another one of the Cullen clan.

"I'm Emmett; oh your nose is bleeding. Do you want me to take you to the nurse?" How come all the Cullen's where so nice to me?

"No don't worry Emmett, I will go to the bathroom, it will stop in a second. But thank you." I said taking his outstretched hand so that I could stand up. Coach excused me so that I could go and clean myself up. While I was sat in one of the cubicles I heard the nasally voice of none other than Lauren.

"Did you hear about Bella and Jacob, Jessica told me that she saw Bella leaves Jakes house again in one of his shirt the other week. I think they are way more than just friends. But if you ask me who would really want to touch that. She is so not pretty."

"I heard that she was seeing some of jakes other friends, and that Matt saw her at Jacob's birthday party making out with some random guy before heading up stairs to Jacob's room." I could not believe this I was very drunk that night and I don't even remember sleeping with Jake till the next morning when I woke up naked with him spread across me.

"She is now trying to get her grubby hands on Edward." Lauren said rather pissed off.

Ha ha no matter how much I wanted to be with Edward, I knew that he would never look at me like that. No matter what Alice had to say about it. I waited till both of them left the bathroom before following them. The hall way was quite, I started to make my way back towards the changing room. I was again paying no attention to where I was going till I walked into a brick wall, for the second time in half an hour I have been knocked on my ass. I looked up to see what I had walked into. It was none other than the Greek God himself Edward.

"Bella you should really be more careful otherwise my father may be looking at you again." He laughed as he helped me up off of the ground.

"Well let's just stay I think I only have 3 more members of your family to meet. And your father did take very good care of me, so I don't think I would mind if he did it ag…." I cut off the sentence because I was overcome with sickness yet again I rushed back into the restroom and chucked my guts up.

A sat back on my heels and rested my head against the cool steel of the toilet wall. But before long there was a gentle knock on the door.

"Bella are you ok, you have been in here for a while." Edward said through the stool door.

I looked down then I had my head down the toilet once again. Edward banged on the door a little harder this time. "Bella open the door and let me in." So I did while I knew I would be ok for a second I unbolted the door and made as much space as I could for him to come in and close the door.

But before I could say anything I was sick again. Edward held my hair back and rubbed my back gently. It got to the point where I was just dry heaving.

"Better?" He asked, I weakly nodded and grabbed some tissue to wipe off my mouth.

"You do know you are going to get in trouble if you are caught in here?" I asked after a moment of silence.

He looked at me, knowing that the chances of him getting caught were slim. Although what happened next surprised me. Edward gathered me up in his arms and held me very gently rocking me back and forth. It was amazing just how at home I felt in his arms. It was amazing. Let's just say Jake is not going to be impressed when he finds out about this.

"Thank you Edward for not being grossed out about me being sick." I said after more silence.

He kissed my hair and just felled me closer to his cold body. "Edward can I ask you a question?" He nodded his head but did not say anything to me.

"Would it be weird if I was to ask you out on like a date?" I said, still silence from him. "God it is weird, you have just watched me throw my guts up and I am asking you out while sat on the floor of the girls bathroom." I scold myself for being an complete idiot.

"Bella, yes I will go on a date with you, it is a little weird but it is the most interesting way to be asked out." He laughed as he pushed me a way slightly, the loss of contacted was horrible, I felt empty and I did not like it.

"But I must tell you, we will have to keep it a secret from the rest of the school as they all think I have a girlfriend in London." He added.

This made me smile, I would enjoy keeping Edward all to myself. I don't think I could be any luckier.

The Bell went which really ruined my mood as I knew I had to head back to the locker room to change and that I would loss what little contact I had with Edward.

Like Every day me and Jake would head back to my house for lunch, I would cook and we would chill till 6th period as we both had study hall, and we both thought it was a waste of time. But this afternoon Jake was really off. Instead of having a laugh, he tried to kiss me.

"Jake we have talked about this, what happened at your party was a mistake, I was drunk so were you. You're my best friend and I do love you but not like that." I said after I had pushed him away.

"Bella please, can't we just give it a go, you never know what could happen I love you and I want to be your boyfriend." He stated while standing up and going to the window.

I pulled my legs up under me; I could not take seeing him so hurt. But I knew how I felt about it and I just did not love him the same way he loved me.

"Jake no I do not want to date you….." he cut me off by storming out of the house slamming the door so hard that it made the house shack.

I did not see Jake after our argument, but it did not surprise me I had hurt him bad and I knew there was no way I was going to be able to make it up to him any time soon.

I headed back to school, so that I could attend my final class of the day which is biology which means I will get to see Edward again. And there he was looking as sexy as ever, the things I would like to do him. What the hell where did that come from.

Ok Bella mind out of the gutter. I moved towards my seat next to him, he caught my hand under the table and placed it between both of his.

"We are watching a video, so we can do what we like in the dark." He whispered seductively in my ear as Mr. Banner rolled in the old television and video player. Oh my god this was going to be the best lesson ever.

Through the whole lesson Edward held my hand drawing patterns into my palm, with every touch he managed to make my spine tickle, which made me want to jump him right there in the middle of the class room, but I controlled myself. Every so often Edward would let out a low chuckle as if he could tell what I was thinking and if he could he was thinking the same thing as I was.

"Bella if your hand goes any further, I think I might have to get us both excused from class and find a janitors closets." He whispered, just to see if he was serious I moved our entwined hands further up his leg. Before I could say anything Edward's hand shout up and he was telling Mr. Banner that I needed to go to see the nurse.

"Edward I thought you were a gentleman?" I said as he pulled me into the janitor's closets.

"Bella shut up and kiss me." Before either of us knew it our lips were connected and moving in perfect synch with each other. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip asking for more but instead he pulled away moving towards my neck. I let out an embarrassing moan, oh how glad I was that everyone was in class.

His hands slid up and under my top, I had not noticed that his hands were ice cold till they came into contact with my lace bra. I was so in love with this man. "Oh my God Edward." I said a little too loud, it drew people's attention to the closet. We were greeted with not only the janitor but the principle as well.

"You two my office now." Principle Brown was not happy at all.

We made our way to the Principal's office both of us looking very embarrassed. I am so glad that Charlie was out of town so that he would not hear at all.

"So Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen would you like to explain what you were doing in there?" he was not overly impressed with our little PDA session.

"Well sir, I don't really have an explanation for what happened. But we are very sorry and it will not happen again." Edward said with a very apologetic look on his face.

"Ok well I am going to let you both off with a warning and a week of detention. Is that understood?" He said writing it all down in his little note book. We both nodded. We then were able to leave.

"Well do you think that we will be able to do this again?" I winked at him.

"I think that could be arranged." He said leading me towards my car.

That night was the first night that I dreamt of Edward Cullen.


	5. Chapter 5

one does not own Twilight

Chapter 5 – Magical surprise.

EPOV

After our amazing time spent in the janitor's closet all I could think about was Bella, her soft skin, her lips against mine. God she was an amazing woman, like no one I had ever met in all my years on this earth.

"Edward, did I hear right, did you and Bella get caught in a janitors closets?" Emmett boomed when we finally got home.

"Yes Emmett, we got caught and we both enjoyed it very much." I said with a smile on my face. But it was short lived when Esme and Carlisle came into the living room looking less than pleased.

"Edward, we got a call from you Principle, something to do with you, Bella and the janitor's closet?" Esme said, hands on hips looking very motherly. But what ruined the image was she had a huge grin on her face, as did my father.

"Well done son, try not to get caught again especially while you are at school." Carlisle said clapping me on the shoulder.

I left my family smiling like idiots, I went off to get ready, I was going to go and visit Bella this evening. Maybe even carry on where we left off.

"_Edward by the time you get there she is going to be a sleep, but her bedroom window is going to be left open."_ Alice thought to me.

I left just after 9 to go to Bella's, thank you Alice, I thought to myself. I slipped into Bella's room with easy. She was the only one in the house, she had been smoking again. But I looked past it; I went and sat in the rocking chair across from her bed.

She was beautiful when she slept. I enjoyed watching her; I knew what my new pass time was going to be from now on.

"Edward …. Um oh Edward." Wow she talks in her sleep. Amazing.

I listened to her talk through the night and it was amazing, she said things about someone names Jacob and about some tropical illness. Which made me laugh, but the things about this Jacob made the green eyed monster raise its ugly head.

That was when I remembered some of the rumors I had heard around school over the past couple of weeks, it was hard not to listen when she is here talking about him in her sleep. No I would ask her about it tomorrow I am not the kind of person to believe in hurtful rumors.

As the heat from the sun started to creep into her room, I left to go and get ready for another interesting day at Forks High.

This morning while entering the school parking lot I was surrounded by Lauren and my little fan club.

"OMG Edward, what were you thinking and with her. You might have caught something nasty off her, especially since I heard that she sleeps around." Lauren boomed when I got out the car. My sibling behind trying not to laugh at this silly girl.

"Lauren I don't think that it is any of your business who I am friends with or who I get caught doing things with thank you very much." I said pushing my way through the crowd of immature, horny teenage girls.

I watched out for Bella's car to enter the parking lot but when second Bell went she had still not shown up, I got a little worried.

"Alice. Bella is not here yet, you got anything my favorite little sister?" I asked her as we made our way to home room.

She looked up at me and showed me Bella running very late, because she was being sick again. This made me slightly less worried. But I will have to talk her into going to see a doctor, being sick this much cannot be good for her.

I went through the whole day watching her through the eyes of the other students, which all thought the same things about her. How could people be so horrible? When lunch came I got my food and went and sat with my family, we talked about nothing of interest until a 6th person came to sit at our table.

"Hi guys, I hope you don't mind me sitting with you?" My angel said from beside me.

"Oh course not Bella. This is Jasper my boyfriend and that is Rosalie Emmett's girlfriend." Alice said with such happiness in her voice.

Bella gave a shy wave to my brother and sister. I leaned over and whispered in her ear when the others had gone back to their over little conversations.

"So how come you have not gone home for lunch today?" I asked placing my hand on her knee.

"Well Jake is not talking to me, and I really hate eating on my own. Plus I wanted to see you." She said before taking a bite from her apple.

"So how are you feeling today?" I asked her, she did look a lot better.

"Let's just say I have had this stomach bug for far too long, think I might actually have to go and see someone about it." She said looking at my hand on her leg. I could hear her heart beat speed up and skip a beat whenever I moved. It was very fascinating.

"_Edward could you 2 please control your selves, all I am feeling is lust and love and I don't know how long it will be till everyone else in the room is tearing each other clothes off." _Jasper warned me.

"Well Carlisle is free this afternoon, I am sure he would be more than happy to have a look at you Bella." Alice said trying to do anything but jump her husband in the middle of the cafeteria.

Bella looked a little worried at this, but nodded her head in agreement. "If you will excuse me a moment, I am going to ring the hospital." Bella said getting up from the table, pulling out her phone and heading to the back doors.

"Edward, there is something wrong with her; if she has been feeling ill for a long time could be something big." My Pixie sister said. Blocking her mind from me. What did she know?

"Well I think you need to scare her off Edward, we don't need a human hanging around with us." Rosalie said uninterested by what had just happened. I shook my head at her same old Rose, I understood her worry. But Bella was not like anyone I had ever met and I was not going to scare her off.

After a couple of minutes of silence Bella returned to the table. For the rest of lunch we were all consumed by our own conversations. But I did notice that Bella did not touch any more of her lunch.

I wanted to say something, but didn't think that it was my place. Especially if she had been feeling ill. But I had a bad feeling about what was going to happen next especially after what Alice had said, but I did not have time to voice my worries as the bell went.

"Edward are you coming to biology or are you going to sit there?" Bella asked as she gathered her things. Biology I am sure I heard Mr. Banner say something about doing blood typing?

"Well any idea what is going on into days lesson?" I asked her as I started to gather my own things up.

She stood there and thought about it for a moment. "I think we are doing something on blood, but you can never be sure with Mr. B, why are you thinking of skipping again?" She asked heading towards the back doors again.

"Why were you thinking about it?" I said following her towards the woods. This was a big fat yes.

"I was in the top group for biology back in Phoenix so have done it all before, plus I am in and out of the hospital all the time so I already know what my blood type is. How come you are following me?" She said turning around to face me.

"Same here have done all the work before, plus I don't really like blood." Which was a big lie but she seemed to believe me. She lead me slightly deeper into the woods. When she stopped we were stood in front of a little stream, Bella sat down on a tree stomp. I joined her only sitting at her feet. She motioned for me to turn around which I did, I was pulled back so that I was resting against the tree stump in between her legs.

"Bella can I ask you something?" I said after a moment of silence, Bella had moved so that her arms were around my neck and her cheek was resting against the top of my head.

"Oh course you can, ask away." She said taking in a deep breath.

"What is the relationship between you and this Jacob person?" I said calmly listening to her heart beat.

"He is my best friend. We have known each other since we were little, our dads are best friends. But lately he has been wanting more from our relationship. I love him but like a brother. I take it you have heard the rumors that have been going around?" She said letting out a shaky breath.

I moved my hand so that I could capture hers. She was afraid I was going to reject her. "Yes I had heard the rumors but I wanted to know from you." When I said this I felt rain on top of my head, but when I saw that nowhere else was wet I knew that she was crying. So without moving too fast I moved and held her in my arms. So there was more to the story.

"Bella you can tell me, I am not going to judge you. I promise." I said making her look at me.

"2 months ago Jake turned 18 and he throw a big party, I got very drunk and I ended up in bed with him. I didn't know what happened till the following morning when I woke up naked and Jake beside me. So before he woke up I got dressed and left, it was not till bout 3 weeks ago that I found out Jessica, had seen me." She was sobbing at this, and all I could do was hold her closer. My poor angel. Then something clicked in my brain.

"Bella, how long have you been feeling ill for?" She looked up at me in horror.

"About 4 weeks give or take." When she said this I listened. Really listened to her heart beat. What I thought was her heart skipping a beat every so often, was not her at all, but a second heart beat.


	6. Chapter 6

one does not own Twilight

Chapter 6 – witch doctor.

EPOV

"Bella what time is your appointment this afternoon?" I asked her as I lead her back to school.

"It is in an hour why?" She asked a little confused. How do I tell her she may be pregnant without giving away what I am?

"Oh was just wandering if you wanted some company?" She eyed me not believing my words.

"That would be nice Edward, would you mind driving me as my car is at home, had to catch the bus this morning." She said laughing at herself. I held her hand as we entered the school, so that people could see that we were together, and that nothing was going to change any time soon.

We walked out into the car park to see my siblings waiting for us. Alice was jumping up and down like normal, Jasper was trying to calm her down but having no luck what so ever. While Emmett and Rose where, well doing what me and Bella got caught doing yesterday. But they were doing it in public.

"Will they mind if I get a lift with you?" Bella said a little scared.

"It is fine one of my sisters will get to sit on their lovers lap." I said laughing as Alice jumped a little higher with her hand in the air.

When we got closer to the car the other seems to notice us. "Jasper have you been giving her coffee?" Bella asked when she saw just how hyper Alice had become. Jasper just shook his head, mumbling something about hiding the energy drinks from Alice because it was getting stupid. All I could do was laugh, as I helped Bella into the car.

"Bella you smell." My bear like brother whined from the back seat.

"Well at least I don't look like I have been slipping steroids, Rose what do you feed the boy?" Bella laughed looking at them.

"Bear." Rose said with a very straight face. She does know how to kill a conversation.

"Ok I am going to drop you all off then take Bella to see Carlisle, so could you tell Esme that I will be back in time for dinner." I asked my siblings looking in the review mirror to make sure one of them was paying attention.

"Yes dad." They all said in unison.

After dropping them off at the bottom of our drive way, I turned the car around and headed towards the hospital.

Bella was quite the whole car journey and did not say anything even when we got to the hospital. I left her in the waiting room, while I went up to the reception desk to confirm her appointment.

20 minutes later my father came and called us into his office. "_son is everything ok?" _he asked this thought filled with worry. I nodded my head so that he would see it.

"So Bella what can I do for you today?" My father asked her to try and pull her out of her silence.

"oh well ….. I have not been feeling very well for the past 4 weeks or so. I thought it was some stomach bug or something like that." She said blindly searching for my hand at the same time. To help her a little I grabbed her hand and held it rubbing soothing patterns into the back of her hand.

" Ok well why don't I take some blood and we can find out what is the matter with you." My father said picking up the phone so that he could call in a nurse. Moments later an older women came into the room and asked Bella to follow her.

After she had left the room, I turned to my father to voice my thoughts. "Father I think she could be pregnant." I said looking back at the door.

"That is what I am thinking myself, but I am worried about the heartbeat of not only the baby but hers. It did seem to pick up quite a lot before she left." Carlisle said with worried look on his face. This I could not help but laugh at, as I was the course of her erratic heartbeat. "Son what is so funny?" he asked.

"I am the course of her erratic heartbeat." I said this with a huge grin on my face.

5 minutes later Bella came back into the room, looking slightly green. I took hold of her hand again, but before I could calm her down, she rushed towards the small bathroom in my father's office. I got up and headed towards the door, with Carlisle not far behind me. He knew that I was right about the baby. My angel was going to be a mother.

"Bella can I come in please." I said through the door. My answer came in the form of the door opening a crack. I entered and went through the same routine as yesterday. Holding her hair away from her face and rubbing circles in her back. But unlike yesterday we spent nearly an hour in the restroom, when she finally finished she looked so tiny and fragile that I was afraid to touch her. But I pushed past that fear and gathered her up in my arms and carried her out into my father's office placing her on the sofa.

She looked very ill, and I did not like it at all. "Bella, I am going to go and find my father, so you rest a little I will be right back." I said kissing her forehead, I left her and went to find my father, who was in the lab testing Bella's blood.

"Father, there is something really wrong with Bella, she is looking very ill." I said as I popped my head round the door.

He looked up from his work he motioned for me to go back out into the corridor. He joined me a moment later.

"Ok first she is pregnant, second we are going to have to keep a close eye on her as I think she may become very ill over the coming months. But I think it would be a good idea to go and talk to the poor girl, as she is properly going out of her mind." He said placing a hand on my shoulder leading me back to his office.

We found Bella sound asleep on the coach when we entered. I felt terrible for waking her up, but I knew she would want to be told what is wrong with her.

"Bella, love you need to wake up, there is something important we have to tell you." I whispered to her while gently shaking her shoulders. It got her attention as she shout up straight. All I can say is that it is a good think I can move quickly.

"What, is there something wrong with me. Am I going to die?" She asked nearly having a full out panic attack. I took hold of her hand and forced her to look at me.

"Bella you need to slow down, you are not dying I promise you. But you need to calm down ok." I said calmly placing my hand on her chest to help her calm down. But that was a slight bad idea as it made her heart speed up. So Carlisle came and took over from me. Which I did not like at all.

"Bella, dear listen to me, if you don't calm down I cannot tell you what is going on." He said sternly to her, becoming more father figure than doctor at that moment.

She nodded her head then started to take deep slow breaths to calm herself down. After 10 minutes she was calm, and I was allowed to go back to her. My father stayed knelt down in front of her.

"Ok Bella, know you promise to stay calm while I tell you the news ok." He said to her, again she nodded her head.

"Bella you are 2 months pregnant." He said, I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"What, no that is … no that is not true I can't be….. no." She struggled to complete a full sentence.

"Bella it is ok, you don't have to worry about it. We will figure something out ok. Trust me love." I said kissing her temple. She looked at me in horror.

"Edward this can't be happening because I can't have children. It is medically impossible." She said as tears ran down her beautiful face.

"Well Bella it is true, you are having a baby. I don't how but you are. But I am worried about what it is going to do to your body." Carlisle said handing her some tissue. I tried to see into his thoughts but he was blocking me with images of Esme that I did not want to see.

"What do you mean?" She asked worried, she moved closer to me for comfort.

"Well I have seen your medical history, and I don't want what happened to your mother to happen to you my dear, so seeing as you and Edward here are an item, I think it would be a good idea if you came to stay with us, at least till your father is back in town. And this is doctor's orders my dear." He said getting up and moving towards his desk.

"Ok, that sounds like a reasonable offer Doc. Thank you." She said getting up from the sofa and heading towards the door.

When we got to the car, I looked at Bella who had stopped crying, but know had one hand gripping mine and the other resting gently against her stomach.

"Bella, what you thinking about over there?" I asked as I pulled out of the car park and headed towards her house.

"I just did not think that I would ever be in this position. I am going to have a baby. I just wish it was not my best friends." She said with a sad smile on her lips.

"It is ok, I have no plans on leaving any time soon. And that you have my word on my love." I said placing a soft kiss on her knuckles.

The rest of the drive was silent, I left Bella to her thoughts. When I pulled up outside of her house, there was a motorbike parked next to her car.

"Wait here for me please, I will go and talk to Jake then grab some stuff then we can go. Ok." She said opening the car door. I nodded my head the last thing I wanted was to leave her alone but I knew she had to talk to him.

I waited for a good hour while, they both screamed and shouted at each other. Jake was not happy at all, he kept begging her to be with him. But he lost it when she said that she was with me. That was the point that Jake stormed out and speed off down the street.

"**STUPID BLOOD SUCKER BRAINWASHING BELLA HOW DARE THEY. THEY ARE ALL DEAD.**" I heard him scream in his head, know that had me worried. He knew what we were. I was going to have to talk to Carlisle when he came home.

Another half an hour went past and I was starting to get worried about Bella, I was about to go in and look for her when she came out of the house, you could see that she had been crying.

I got out the car, took her bag from her she placed it on the back seat. Then pulled her close to my body. Her whole body shock as another wave of tears escaped her eyes. We stood like this for a good ten minutes before Bella pulled away from me and whipped her eyes.

"Shall we go love?" I said opening the passenger door for her. She slid into the car silently. Again we drove in silence, but when we pulled into the long drive way to my house Bella let out a small breath. When I pulled up into the garage she sat there dumb struck, on either side of her were flashy sport cars, Rosalie's red BMW convertible, then Alice's bright yellow 9/11, lucky my pride and joy was hidden under a dust sheet in the corner next to Emmett's dirt covered Jeep.

"Wow, just wow." Was all she could say as I lead her from the garage to the main house, which was a 4 story glass mansion. Which was filled with things from all of our past lives. We entered the main house through the kitchen were we found my mother cleaning.

"Mother, you cleaned this place 2 days ago." I said going up to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well Jasper and Emmett thought it would be a good idea to go out and wrestle then drag mud through the house." She said putting down the cleaning products.

"Well know dear are you going to introduce the young lady?" She said in her thick Irish accent. Esme moved towards Bella and held out her hand.

"Mother this is Bella, Bella this is my mother Esme." I said moving to stand back next to Bella.

"Well dear, it is a pleasure to meet yah, Edward here has not stopped talking about you. But I have heard off my husband that you are going to be living with us all, for a while." She said while hugging Bella.

"Yes I hope that it is no trouble seeing as you already have a house full." Bella answered taking my hand.

"Oh course it is no trouble my dear, know Edward show her the rest of the house, the others have all gone out to eat, but I will throw you something together in no time my dear. So off you both go." She said shooing us out of the kitchen.

"Wow your mom is amazing, so let's see the rest of the house then!" Bella said pulling me towards the inside of the house.

"If you do that we are either going to end up tripping or getting lost." I laughed as I pulled her back towards me, placing a soft chaste kiss on her lips.

As we walk around the house, Bella was struck by the size of the house but also by all the different artifacts that were stored in each room. She asked so many questions about certain things, I am so glad I had photographic memory as I was able to answer her questions with ease.

"So where am I going to be sleeping?" She asked me as we ended up on the last floor which was my floor which only had 2 rooms, my bedroom and my piano room, Bella will be sharing my room, which at the moment did not have a bed yet.

"Well you will be sharing my room, but I will sleeping on the sofa." I said taking her bag and opening my bedroom door.

"I can't take your room." She said following me into the room. But I just shook my head at her, so like her.

"Bella it is fine, but as you can see there is no bed in here at the moment; Emmett thought it would be a good idea to jump on it. So Alice is ordering a new one for us should be here tomorrow, so we will both be sleeping on the sofa this evening." I said placing her bag on the small white sofa.

"Wow, you have so much music, I thought I had a lot but this is an amazing collection." She said running her finger across the spins.

"Yeh I like my music a lot." I said suddenly feeling very nervous. My feet planted in the space next to the sofa. Why was I so scared, I had been so sure of myself over the last couple of weeks. I was pulled out of my worries by Bella, moving towards me and wrapping her arms around my waist, resting her head against my shoulder.

"Thank you." Was all she said, we stood just holding each other. Just holding Bella in my arms felt so right, I never wanted to let her go. But our moment was broken by my mother calling us down for dinner.

"I suppose we had better go, she does not like to shout twice." I said leading her out of the room and down to the dining hall. Esme had thrown together something very simple, I would not be surprised if Carlisle had told Esme why Bella would be staying with us. Which I knew would bring her great joy as she lost her own baby when she was human. Maybe even Rose will warm up to Bella when she finds out about the baby?

"Esme this is amazing." Bella said taking another mouth full of lasagna.

"Thank you dear, I am glad that you like it." My mother said from the kitchen. Bella looked at up from her food and looked at me.

"Edward are you not hungry?" She said reaching for a slice of bread. I shook my head but carried on watching her eat.

"Edward dear can you come and give me a hand a moment, it seems your brothers have been messing around in my kitchen again." Esme said from the kitchen. Sometimes my mother is more than amazing.

I got up from the table and headed into the kitchen with Esme, who was looking very pleased with herself.

"Well my dear, I think someone is in love." She said with a huge grin on her face. My mother was such a hopeless romantic at times.

"Yes mother I am in love with her, but I am not sure if she feels the say way about me. Although Jasper has said that he feels love and lust coming off the both of us but don't know if she really loves me?" I said looking back into the dining room. She looked like an angel, my angel. Esme placed her hand on my arm and I turned back to look at her.

"Edward she loves you, trust me, I know, it is all in the way that she looks at the, the constant need to be touching you." She showed me the exchange between us just hours ago. She was right I could see it now. Bella did love me.

Damn witch making me fall head over heels in love with her again.


	7. Chapter 7

one does not own Twilight

Chapter 7 – a new start for the little white witch.

BPOV

2 months later

I had been staying with the Cullen's for over 2 months now and it was great, I really felt like part of the family, a very strange yet loving family, mine and Edward's relationship had grown into something amazing. And that was not the only thing that had grown. I had a very distinctive little baby bump. Which I was not able to hide it from the people at school, especially since they are all used to seeing me in tight clothes. Now I am going round in Edwards shirts.

I have been banned from wearing heels, Carlisle say that it will do me or the baby no good, which I am bummed about. But the worst thing to come out of all of this is my friendship with Jacob, after I told him about the baby, he became very over protective of me, not letting me go anywhere need Edward or the other at school and it was starting to make Edward really pissed to the point we did have several fights, but I reminded him that I was with him and living with him. But what I did not told Jacob was that I have been living with them for the past 2 months.

But what I am most interested in is the mystery of the Cullen's, I have noticed that on very rare days when the sun come up they all get ill, or that they never eat with me. There is also sleeping none of them ever seem to sleep. Well in Emmett and Roses case they never seem to get tired, if you know what I mean.

Well I think it would be a good idea to tell you about the everything going on. After I moved in with the Cullen's they all watched me like a hawk to make sure that nothing happened to me or the baby, we did have a couple of scares but both of us are strong and living under the same roof as the wonderful Dr Cullen, we are in amazing hands. Which I am glad for. Edward has done nothing but worry, which can be a pain in the back side, but I love him for it. And talking of love 2 weeks into living with them me and Edward became a proper couple, so there is no more sleeping on the sofa for him. Me and Alice are now best friends well more like sisters which is amazing and shopping with her is a lot of fun, but when you are carrying around another person it can become a little painful, which the hyperactive little pixie forgets some times.

Well any way this morning Edward had left me asleep, like he does every once or twice every couple of weeks, but I have gotten used to waking up alone. So I started to get ready for another long, horrid day at school, I collected my wash bag and head into the on suite bathroom to shower, I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach telling me that something was going to go very wrong today. Even as I carried on getting ready for the day I just could not shack the feeling and I did not like at all. I need Edward but I knew that he would not appear till just before we all left for school, and I knew that there would only be one person in the house and that was Carlisle.

So I grabbed one of Edwards shirts and made myself look like me, then headed towards Carlisle's office. I stood outside of his office, thinking that I was just being silly, I was about the turn around and leave when I heard Carlisle's voices.

"Bella, come in please there is no need to loiter in the hallway." So I did as I was told entering his office made me feel calm and the horrid feeling I had lessened a tiny bit. "Is there something wrong my dear?" He asked gesturing toward the leather sofa.

I sat down without saying anything, just taking in the calm of the room. How was going to explain that I thought something bad was going to happen today?

"Bella?" He asked gently getting up from his desk and coming to sit next to me. When he did I just burst into tears. "Aw sweetheart it is ok, know tell me what has got you so upset?" He said pulling me into a fatherly hug.

"I have this horrid feeling that something bad is going to happen today and it is really scaring me." I said sobbing on his shoulder. He rubbed his hand up and down my arm, to try and help me calm down.

"Bella, nothing is going to happen, if you like I will call the school tell them that you are not well and can't come in. Would that make you feel better? He asked me. I calmed myself down to look at him. I did not know if that was going to make me feel any better. But it was a good idea, take some time away from the stares, away from Jake away from the whispers and the rumors.

"Ok, that sounds … that sounds like a good idea. But on one condition I don't want to be left on my own. You have to go to work, the other are going to be at school and Esme is going out for the day. Please can Edward stay with me?" I whipped away the tears and waited for his reply.

"I spouse that that will be alright and it would be a good idea to have someone here with you." He said going over to the phone.

"Hello, Mrs. Platt, this is Dr. Cullen, Bella and Edward will not be coming into day, Bella is not feeling well and Edward will be looking after her as the rest of the family is going to be out … Yes they will be back tomorrow …. Yes I understand, that is fine Mrs. Platt … Ok thank you goodbye." Carlisle put the phone down and came back to sit next to me.

By this point I had pulled myself together, God I could you use a smoke.

"Ok Bella, is there anything else I can do for you?" He asked while checking my pulse, like he did every morning.

"No thank you Carlisle, I feel a lot better now, I just don't know what came over me." I said giving him a quick hug. I got up and went down to the kitchen to get something to eat. While I was rummaging around in the fridge a pair of cold hands snaked around my waist.

"Good morning my angel." Edward said placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Um good morning Edward. Has your father told you about staying home with me today?" I said leaning back into his chest.

"Yes, he did I think that it is a very good idea, my love. It will be good for you to be away from all that stress for a little while." He said taking my hand and leading me towards the breakfast island. "So you sit and relax and let me treat you like princess you are." He said going back over to the fridge and pulling out a couple of eggs. When I saw them my stomach growled a little too loudly for my liking, this in turn made Edward laugh. No matter how much I loved this man, no one laughs at me, so like any hormonal women I cried.

This made Edward flap like an old woman, which made me burst out laughing. He just stood there and looked at me. I heard him mumble under his breath something about stupid pregnancy hormones.

"Well if you really want to treat me like a princess, then get that cute behind over here and kiss me." I said trying to be seductive. Which I think worked coz the next thing I know I am being lifted up from my stool, wrapping my legs round Edwards waist, his lips crushed against mine, my hands found their way into his long bronze hair, and we are making our way out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

We ended up in his bedroom, he kicked the door shut with his foot, 3 flights of stairs, a long hall way, a door and carrying a pregnant woman, he never faulted and never broke the kiss. Not even when we landed on the bed with me straddling him. But it was not long before I had to come up for air. When this happened Edward's hands found their way up and under my shirt, practically tearing it off my body.

"Bella, your body is getting sexier." He said before leaning down and kissing my collar bone. Which in turn made me let out a soft moan.

He flipped us over so that I was on my back which was far more comfortable. Edward's hands roamed my body as well as his mouth. I managed to move one of my hands to his chest and one hand get the buttons to his shirt undone. He looked up at me and I smiled. That smile only grow when his lips touched the smooth tight skin of my baby bump I felt a little flutter where he kissed me.

"Wow did you just feel that?" I asked placing my hand in the same spot.

"Yes I did, that was amazing. Care to see if we can get it to happen again?" he asked looking at me with a lopsided grin on his face. I nodded and leaned back into the pillows. Every time his cold lips kissed my baby bump, my little nugget would respond by fluttering against my stomach. We stayed like this for what seemed like hours, till little nugget got bored of playing with us.

"I don't think she wants to play anymore Edward." I said placing my hand on my little bump. He looked at me with a pout on his face, which made him look even sexier.

"How about, we get something to eat then how about we carry on this?" He asked slipping off the bed and holding out his hand for me.

"That sounds like a very good plan. You know any good janitors closets?" I said taking his hand at the same time reaching for my shirt, but he was quicker. "So you want me to walk round your house in my bra and leggings? You are a perv you know that?" I said moving in front of him and swing my hips a little.

"You are such a tease woman." I heard him say, which sounded like he held a pillow over his face.

"Stop being a drama queen Edward, your Princess is hungry" I shouted back to him.

Moments later Edward joined me in the kitchen where he made me the best scrambled egg in the world. After eating we resumed were we had left off, both of us ending up in no more that our underwear, rolling around on Edwards bed was amazing, his body was amazing, I am defiantly the luckiest girl in the world. I could not help but run my hands over his amazingly sculpted abs.

I could feel him against my thigh and it made me moan embarrassing loudly, this only made Edward far more excited I was slightly afraid of how many love bites I would end up with all over my body. But at the time you can't really think straight when you are being eaten alive by a Greek God.

"Edward ….. oh god Edward please." I sighed as his hand moved from waist to the inside of my leg.

"Please what Bella?" He whispered into my neck. Oh dear lord this man was going to be the death of me.

"Make love to me?" I managed to breathe out as his hand moved higher up my leg; this made him stop and look at me.

"You really want this?" he asked a little concerned. "Even though you are pregnant I would not want to hurt either of you."

"I want this, I want you Edward. Pregnant or not. Now make love to me." I said crashing my lips down on his. His fingers gently stocked the inside of my thigh, I was ready for him, I could feel myself growing hotter and hotter every time he traced his fingers over my skin.

He found the sensitive spot just below my ear, and what we discovered that afternoon, was that I was a screamer, and Edward managed to make me scream more than once, even before we made love. Not that I am complaining at all.

But before we could go any further, my phone went off. Edward let out a frustrated sigh, rolling on to his back so to give me room to answer the call. Looking down at the caller I.D. Jake.

"Edward, it is Jake I have to take it I am sorry." I said getting off the bed, picking up my top and heading towards the bathroom, so that I would have a little privacy.

After the 7th or 8th ring I answered. "What do you want Jake?" I asked sounding extremely pissed off.

"Was just making sure you are all right seeing as you are not in school today. So is everything ok with you and the baby?" He asked sounding worried. How do you say oh yeh everything is alright, you just happened to ruin the mood between me and my Greek god of a boyfriend.

"Everything is fine Jake, just morning sickness has been really bad today and Doc told me to stay home." This made him start to flap.

"But Bella you should not be on your own, what if something happens to you I should come over and look after you." This made me mad.

"No Jake I am not on my own Edward is here looking after me, so if you are really worried I will see if I can meet you after school and show you that everything is ok. Trust me everything is ok." That is what did it Jake went ape shit down the phone at me, but what scared me most was the crashing and shouting that had started down stairs.

"Jake I have to go. I will talk to you soon ok." This I got no answer to but the dial tone. Great, know to find out what the hell is going on.

"EDWARD." I shouted from the bathroom, but got no answer, I was scared now, the shouting continued and I followed the sound till I was stood looking over the railing to the living room. Edward was pinned against the wall but some tall blonde man, as 2 others ransack the place.

"Now listen to me, the worthless piece of shit you will give us what we want, otherwise I will tear you apart and burn the pieces." The blonde guy said to Edward.

I looked at Edward in pure terror what the hell was going on here. Then Edward met my gaze, which told me to run. Which I did done the back stairs and out through the kitchen. I ran into the woods trying to catch my breath. My phone, but who to call; Carlisle.

He picked up after the 3rd ring. "Hello Dr. Cullen speaking."

"Carlisle, something is wrong…" He cut me off bombarding me with questions.

"No Carlisle listen there is not something wrong with me, there are three people in the house on of them has Edward, he threatened to tear him apart. I am out in the wood Edward told me to run. I am so scared please I don't know what to do." I begged down the phone.

"Ok stay where you are, I am coming to you right this moment. Don't move and stay quite." I nearly told him that by the time he got here that Edward might be dead and they might looking for me.

But instead I hung up the phone, and did what Carlisle told me. I don't know how long I waited out in the woods, it could not have been more than 20 minutes, before a pair of arms picked me up bridal style and carried me back to the house.

"Bella love open your eyes. Please for me." Edward pleaded as he placed me on the couch, but I squeezed my eyes tighter. But I did not let go of Edward.

"Bella, dear listen to me, everything is ok now, they have gone and they are not coming back." I heard Carlisle's calm voice, that is when I opened my eyes. I through myself into Edwards open arms and just cried.

"Bella there is something we must tell you." He said placing his hands against my cheeks, with his thumb whipping away my tears. "We're vampires." That was when I blacked out.

I woke several hours later, to 7 pairs of golden eyes all staring at me in shock. "Hi." I managed to choke out as I sat up rubbing my hand across my face.

"Aw Bella boo your alive, I am so glad." Emmett boomed throwing his hands in the air, which made him look like a monkey on steroids.

"Yeh, I am alive Emmett, but keep your voice down my head hurts and I need some answers like yesterday." I said looking at them all. Carlisle was the one the step forward.

"Bella we are vampires and the people who were here were vampires as well. From what Edward has told me they were looking for you."

"Ok, your vampires and there are vampires after me, well this is an interesting turn of events I must admit." I said calmly reaching for Edward.

"You're not scared, what the hell? Bella you are truly amazing." Jasper said wrapping his arms around Alice.

"Why would I be scared of you all, if you were going to have me for lunch I am sure I would not have lasted this long." I laughed looking at them all. With one hand held between Edwards icy ones I placed the other on my stomach.

Emmett watched with such fascination. Then piped up. "Is the spawn awake?"


	8. Chapter 8

one does not own twilight

Chapter 8

EPOV

Death comes to visit

1 week later

After we told Bella the family secret, my family relaxed a little especially when she said that she did not care at all, that she loved us all and that would not change.

What I was worried about was her safety more than ever especially now with the 3 nomad vampires on the loss and after her. What I did not understand is what they wanted with my beloved angel.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by my love straddling my lap, she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my forehead lightly. "Edward what is wrong, you have not been yourself for the past week?" She looked at me with a sad look in her eyes.

I shook my head placing one hand on her back to holder her as close to me as physically possible with her small bump.

"I got a call from Jacob, yesterday he wants to talk to me about the baby, I think it would be a good idea if I go and see him, are you ok with that Edward?" She asked resting her head on my shoulder playing with the buttons on my shirt.

"Bella, I cannot stop you from seeing the baby's father. I just wish that mutt was not the father, I can't stand the way that he is with you sometimes. Like he is trying to make you leave me or something I don't like it." I said with a little too much venom in voice. She looked up at me in disgust.

"Edward, do you really think that I want to be in this position, having Jakes baby was the last thing I could think of ever doing and since I met you I really wish that it was your baby I was carrying. " She said sounding very angry. Bella got up from my lap and shrugged off my hand. She picked up her coat and bag and head out the door, and there was nothing I could do to stop her.

God damn my stupid stubbornness, why could I not hold my temper when it came to Jacob. But what did not help at all were the rumors going around school about Bella and Jacob. It was starting to grate on me. I did not like people bad mouthing my Bella, but the way she was with Jacob when they were at school. It made me mad as hell to see him touching her, talking too and kissing her stomach I just wanted to rip his head off.

"Edward get your emo butt down here now." Emmett said from the living room. I had no choice but to join them. I left my room feeling like an ass for upsetting Bella, but I knew that we had to have a family meeting about what we were to do about the nomads.

"Edward you upset Bella again? That is the 3rd time this week." My mother asked taking a sit next to Carlisle.

"I can't help it, that mutt gets under my skin something terrible." I said looking at my parents.

"Well let's get this meeting started, as you all know there are 3 nomads attacking too much attention round these parts and now they are after Bella." Carlisle said as calmly as he could. Over the last 2 months Bella had become like a daughter to him and Esme, as well as the baby I don't think they would be able to forgive themselves if anything happened to her.

"When they were here I did get a read on the leader James, they had been running Charlie in circles for months. The woman followed him home one night and saw Bella she thought she would make the game more fun. That was until James caught my scent. When they came here, they saw Bella and they know she is pregnant. This is making the game far more exiting for them." I said putting my head in my hands. I had to do whatever I could to protect Bella.

"Ok well I think the best thing is to just keep an eye on Bella for now, none of us are going to be left alone at any time till we come up with a solution. So this means that Edward you are going to have to try and control your temper around Bella." I nodded my head in agreement, this lead me to open the conversation about Jacob and that he might not be 100% human himself.

"I don't think that Jacob is human." I blurted out; this made my family look at me with their jaws on the floor. Emmett like his normal self just laughed.

"Oh someone is jealous of the little boy." He said in a teasing manner, I just glared at him.

"What do you mean Edward; the boy is no harm what so ever." Carlisle said, but I could see from his thought that this had him worried although he tried not to show it so to keep the rest of the family calm. But I could see his main concern was Bella, if Jacob was not what he seemed then what did that mean for Bella and the baby?

"I don't know it is just something he thought just after Bella had told him about the baby. I have done a little research into the Quileute's and I keep coming across the same thing a spirit warriors. Have you ever heard of them?" I asked my family as we are all of very different ages and of nationality. They all shook their heads.

"I have heard of werewolves and shape shifters." Rosalie piped up from the corner. With her being Italian she knew a little about the Voltori. "When we in Voterra I did over hear Caius and Aro talking about coming to America and Whipping out some Tribe as they were werewolves. But I have never heard spirit warrior before." She said studying her nails.

I looked at Alice and jasper as they were both where our experts on all things mythological. But Alice was looking off into the future. The images that she was getting were fuzzy and every so often would go black. Jasper was concerned with Alice and her emotions, as I could tell from his thoughts that she was feeling overly nervous about something.

"Alice. What is it? I can't understand anything you are seeing." I asked her going over to her placing my hands on her knees, trying to bring her back to the present.

"I have no idea, but I can't get a clear reading on Bella, she has been a little fuzzy ever now and then. But this is not right I can't see her at all." She said her voice shaky.

This made me worry even more about Bella's safety if Alice could not see her then we had no way of making sure that she was safe.

"Well to answer your question, I have come across the term, but even with all my reading there should not be any of them left." Jasper said once he was happy with Alice's emotions.

But this did not put me at ease at all. "We will have to keep an eye on the Quileute but I am sure that we have nothing to worry about." At that moment Bella came storming into the house slamming the front door. Murmuring to herself as she stormed in through the living room, then stopped dead when she saw us all watching her.

"WHAT, you never seen a pissed of pregnant lady before!" she screamed as she once again stormed through the house to our bedroom.

"Well I think that has ended this meeting. Edward I think you had better go and make sure she is alright."

"Just be careful what you say brother, her emotions were all over the place." I left my family who all looked a little scared for me.

As I approached my bedroom door I could hear Bella sobbing. "Love can I come in?" I asked gently knocking.

"Whatever it is your bedroom Edward." She snapped. I opened the door and was by her side in under a second gathering her up in my arms. I let her sob for a good 20 minutes.

"Bella will you tell me is wrong?" I said rubbing soothing circles into her back and her baby bump.

"I was upset with you after this morning, then when I went to see Jake we were talking about the baby and he said … and he … he told me that he is thinking about taking me to court for the baby." She sobbed even harder, her body shook violently. This could be the worst thing that could happen to Bella, it was not good for her health or the baby's.

"He had no right to say that, he knows that upsetting you is not good for your health." I said holding her closer, the baby thought this would be a good idea to have it say. Lightly fluttering against my hand. I had a feeling that I knew why Jacob was going to try and take this to court. And it was because of me.

"I wish he would just drop dead." She said out of pure anger. I knew she did not mean it, but she was angry at him and I could understand completely at that moment that it was the only way to vent her anger.

I sat with Bella as she cried, trying to pull herself together. She needed to know that we would all be behind her know matter what happened with Jacob.

"Darling would you like me to get Jasper, help you calm down a litt….." That is when I heard the approach of a familiar vampire.

"Bella, I need you to go and stay in the bathroom I am going to send Alice up and she is going to make sure you are ok." I said standing up, placing her on the ground she did not look happy about it but she did as she was told locking the door behind her.

I made my way door to the living room where I was greeted by Tanya. Wow the last person in the world I wanted to see.

"Alice." Is all I said to my sister and all she did was nod her head and she went to Bella.

"Tanya what a not so pleasant surprise, what can we do for you." Rosalie said pouring as much venom into her voice as possible.

Instead of answering she swaggered on over to me, placing her one arm around my neck, while with the other tracing her long red nails down the front of my chest. I pushed her away in disgust.

"Why must you keep pushing me away, I know that you want me." She said coming back towards me. I took a step back towards my siblings as I knew they disliked Tanya's sexual advances nearly as much as I did.

"Tanya, I have told you many times over the last several hundred years, I am not interested in you." I said to her trying to get her to understand.

"What is that smell?" She suddenly piped looking around, her eyes stopped at the stair way. Before any of us could stop her, she was up in my bedroom ripping the door off the bathroom.

"Oh look what I have found; I did not know you were keeping snacks. Oh and she is with child." She said as she stroked towards Bella and Alice. But I was quicker, I grabbed Tanya by the hair and chucked her the windows that lined my bedroom. The shock of her going through the window shook the whole house. I took the defensive stance in front of my pixie sister and Bella, while the rest of my family copied me.

Tanya jumped back through the hole and growled at us all. "So you are protecting this little human?" She snarled.

"Yes we are Tanya, Bella is my mate I love her and you are not going to even think about laying one finger on her. Now Tanya I think it would be a good idea if you left." I said moving towards Bella and taking her hand.

"This will not be the last you hear from me. Edward, you will curse the day you turned me down to be with a human. And you little girl watch your back because you never know when death will visit! " She screamed as she ran from the house.

The others moved away from my room so that I could make sure Bella was ok, but Alice did not leave, Bella had not let go of her hand.

"Can she stay please Edward I feel better with Alice here?" She asked as I lead them both towards the bed.

Bella sat against the head board placing a pillow across her lap, Alice sat Indian style at the end of the bed, while I lay my head against her lap, she ran her fingers through my hair. "So I take it I am a girl with a target on my back?" She said calmly.

I looked over at Alice who had zoned out, I could see the images zipping through her head. Unlike every other vision Alice has had this one was images moving too fast it was starting to make my head hurt, which made me feel sorry for Alice.

"Well is someone going to answer me?" Bella asked getting pissed off with the pair of us.

"Well my dear sister to be, it does seem that you have become the world's biggest danger magnet. But don't worry Edward won't let anything happen to you and my niece." She said with a very large smile on her lips. But she could not hide the real danger from me, Bella was in great danger and Tanya was right death would be coming even if we liked it or not.


	9. Chapter 9

one does not own Twilight

Chapter 9 – pack animal.

JPOV

4 months, how the hell can my life of changed so drastically in just 4 God damn months. I could still not get my head around it. First I find out that my best friend is the mother of my child, she is also dating a vampire and that I am a werewolf.

To be totally honest I have no idea, which idea scares me the most. But what I did know was that my baby was not going to be raised by vampires. I had been doing everything I could to keep them apart when we were at school, it did seem to be working as Bella would be on the phone to me telling me all about the latest fight they had over our friendship. Who would have thought that stupid bloodsucker would be so paranoid but he had to now that I was better for her than he was.

But whenever I say anything about it, she get pissed off at me telling me that she loves him and that she is not going to break up with him and that I have to get used to the idea of Edward being my baby's step dad.

This made me snap and threaten to take her to court. But I wish I had not said anything to Bella, as I know that upsetting her like I did, as it could be extremely dangerous for their health.

I knew that I had to go and apology to her.

I got the keys to my bike and headed off to Bella's house, but when I pulled up outside, I saw that her car was not outside. I knew that there was only one place that she would be. The Cullen's mansion. I made my way up the over grown lane.

I was met outside by the blonde model. I screeched to a halt spraying mud up her white trousers. She crossed her arms wish I am sure was to stop her ripping my head off.

"Was there any need for that mutt?" She her voice laced with venom.

"Well that is what you get for not moving out of the way and also for wearing white." I said as I got off my bike. "So blonde is Bella here, I really need to see her." As I moved past her to enter the house.

"Mutt, Where do you think you are going?" Blonde asked beating me to the door.

"I am going to see Bella." I said pushing past her into the house. I was met in the hall way by the bear Cullen. "I want to see Bella, I need to apologies to her." I said as I squared up to him. Next Dr Cullen came round the corner.

"Jacob, Bella knows that you are here and she will be down in a moment. Can I ask you not to upset her it is no good to stress her out." He said leading me towards the living room. Where the remaining Cullen's were seated.

I took a seat away from them all, facing the stairs so that I could see Bella enter the room. And like every time she entered any room, I found it easier to breath. She looked amazing, dressed in midnight blue dress shirt and leggings, her raven black hair curled around her shoulders and falling down her back like a waterfall. She had her down up like a china doll, which made her look even more stunning.

"Jacob." Edward was the first one to address me. I looked at him and the look on his face told me that he was not at all happy for me to be in his home.

I ignored him and looked straight at Bella. "Bella, I have come to apology for the way that I was with you earlier I had no right to say what I did to you. I was upset with the situation that we are all in. I want to be here for you all the way through the pregnancy, the birth and of course the baby's life. You are my best friend and I love you. So can we go back to the way things were?" I looked at her hoping that she heard the sincerity in my voice.

Before she could answer Edward lend down and whispered something to her. "I forgive you Jacob you know I will always forgive you. But you have to stop being so overprotective, I get enough of that from this lot. You have to understand that I am with Edward, so you both get a say in what goes on with the baby and finally if you two cannot get on then neither of you will get a say in anything to do with me or the baby, and I will move back to Charlie's." She threatened us both. I had known Bella long enough that she was stubborn enough to go through with her threat and no one would be able to talk her out of it even the Doc.

I held my hands up to show that I understood and that I would comply with her wishes. I looked over to Edward to see if he was going to argue with her, but his head was dropped and I could see that he did not want Bella to leave.

"I don't want you to leave so I will agree to you wishes, even if I don't agree with them but I love you and will do as you wish my love." He said bring her hand to her lips.

"I will try my best to stop hovering, but it will be hard as you are both so important to me. Edward Friends?" I asked holding out my hand to him. He took it and we came to a silent agreement.

"Now I am glad you are going to try and be friends." Bella said looking on at the exchange. With a huge smile on her face.

While this exchange went on, the rest of the Cullen's had left, Leaving the 3 of us alone in the living room.

We just stood looking at each other, Bella was the first one to speak. "Guys come on it is not like you are mortal enemies?" She said looking at both of us.

"Well actually." I said turning to look at her. "Oh so you are mortal enemies." She said placing a hand on her stomach. We both nodded at the same time.

After standing in an uncomfortable silence, it was then I thought it would be a good time to leave as I had come to do what I needed to. I said my goodbyes to both Bella and the baby which I could see pissed Edward off. Placing my hands on Bella's stomach I gave her bump a quick kiss, I knew from the books I had read that the baby should start to move but whenever I asked her about it and she said that the baby did move.

I had not let go of her stomach even when Edward slipped his hand to just above mine, the baby went crazy.

"Bella I will call you sometime this week so we can arrange things and just hangout." I said standing up and heading towards the door. Bella followed me.

"I would like that Jake have missed hanging out with my best friend." She said opening the door for me I turned and gave her a hug.

"Text me later okay beautiful." I said letting go off her and heading towards my bike.

I speed off back towards the reservation, where I was greeted by not only my father but Sam. And neither of them looked pleased.

"Jacob, please tell me you did not go to the Cullen mansion?" Sam asked me. I could only nod knowing that I would be punished for it.

"I know I should not have gone, but I had to go to Bella and tell her I was sorry. The doc has told her that she is not allowed to get upset or stressed and I managed to do both. Dad do you really want anything to happen to Bella or your grandchild?" I asked him trying to cushion the blow.

"Jake just don't do it again. Now I need you to run perimeters with Embry, Seth and Leah. This small group of vampires are still getting through our lines, Charlie has been swapped by 5 more hikers going missing in the last 2 weeks." Sam said as we headed into my father's house.

I said goodbye to my father, before heading out back to meet up with the others. I stripped off my shorts and t-shirt and tired them to my ankle, moment later I appeared from the woods in the form of wolf. I was greeted by 3 other horse sized wolfs.

"_Jake did you manage to speak to Bella?" _Seth asked me through the wolf mind link.

"_Yeh and everything is all good with both her and the baby." _I said I heard Leah make a disgust noise from behind us. I stopped in my tracks making Leah and Seth had to run around me so that they did not crash into me.

"_Leah keep your remarks to yourself please, I don't care what you think about Bella or my relationship with her, but will you grow up." _I snapped at her. Ever since Leah and the others found out about the baby they have been on my case. But no matter how many times I tell them that everything is ok they angry with me. But I have been noticing that Leah has been acting far more jealous of late and I can't get my head round it.

We ran our perimeters and headed back to Sam's. There was no trace of the vampire's, which was a good thing I hope.

"Hey guys, I have muffins for you all, so come get them while there hot!" Emily shouted as we got redressed. Leah was the first one dressed and in the house, but before she disappeared into the house she turned and looked at me. But the look on her face was not the usual hard look but she had a sad look on her face and it seemed that it was directed towards me.

"Hey Seth? What is up with your sister?" I asked as he strolled past me. He just shrugged his shoulders at me and carried on walking. Women. I thought to myself I will never understand them.

I was the last one to enter Emily's and Sam's house, which meant there was nothing but crumbs left of her muffins. I turned towards Sam who was stood with Emily in the kitchen.

"Guys calm down, we need to talk about the situation with these 3 vampire's and how we are going to help Charlie in keeping the town safe." Sam said looking at us all waiting for one of us to speak up.

I stood up and took a moment before speaking what was on my mind. "I think we should ask the Cullen's for their help as they are vampires." I waited for Sam to speak. But he looked deep in thought. The other did not look like they like the idea.

"Jake that is an idea, maybe it would be a good idea to set up a meeting with their leader." Sam said coming round to stand next to me. I let out the breath that I did not know I was holding. "Jake would you be able to set it up, seeing as you are friendly with them?" He asked turning towards me. I nodded.

After the meeting was over I walked out into the cold Fork's night and reached for my mobile. I pressed 2 on my speed dial. And waited for Bella to answer, which she did after the 5th ring.

"Hey Bella, I was wandering if I could ask you a favor?" I asked her knowing that I needed to be nice to not only Edward but the rest of the Cullen's as well. I needed Bella in my life.

"_Ok Jake, ask away and I will see what I can do?" _She said sounding like I had just woken her up.

"Bella did I just wake you up?"

"_Yeh but it is ok, what can I do for you Jake?" _She asked sounding a little pissed now,

"Would you be able to set up a meeting between the Doc and Sam?"

"_Carlisle, Jake wants to know if you will meet with Sam?" _She said away from the phone. I heard a faint answer which sounded like an approval from the Cullen leader.

"_Carlisle says that he would very much like to meet with Sam, just need a time and a place." _She said with some happiness in her voice.

"Tomorrow, at 8:30pm at the river" I said. I waited for a reply but all I could hear was her scribbling something down.

"_Ok Jake and I will past on the message. See you soon." _

"Yeh see you soon. Love you." Then I hung up. I turned to go back into the house but was stopped by Leah. She gently took my hand and pulled me towards the woods. We walked for a good 20 minutes before she came to a stop inside a small clearing. Without saying anything she stood up on her toes and gently kissed my lips. Before I knew it I was kissing her back and kissing like my life depend on it.

After several minutes the kiss ended, she took a step back placing her back against a tree, her head was down in shame, but instead of leaving I went towards her and took both her hands in mine. I brought her hands up to my mouth and kissed both her palms, but what I wanted to do most was to kiss her again.

"Wow." Was all I could say, I placed my hands on both sides of her face so that she would look up at me. Which gave me the opportunity to kiss her again.

This time it was her turn to say wow. After the second kiss we just stood staring at each other. "We should head back soon Sam and the other will be wondering where we have run off to." She said with a slight blush touching her cheeks. This time I was the one to take her hand and lead her back to the house. And I did not let go of her hand when we got to the house either.

The guys gave us both strange looks, but did not say anything. So we went over to the sofa and sat down, I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to my body.

"So Jake have you set up a meeting with the Cullen's or have you just been out being an animal?" Quile Said between bites of chicken. I just shook my head at his stupidity.

"Yeh I have set up a meeting with them, they will meet us at the river tomorrow night at 8:30. From what Bella said they are looking forward to it." I said looking at Sam, who looked pleased at the turn of events.

"Good work Jake, well seeing as you guys have already run, you can have the night off, but keep on guard we might need you." Sam said before giving Emily a quick kiss then heading out the door, with Quile, Paul and the others.

The other had been gone for more than 20 minutes, before we decided to leave, but we did not get more than 15 feet from the house when we were attacked. The last thing I remember was being hit over the head with something very heavy. Darkness took me before I could do anything.


	10. Chapter 10

one does not own Twilight

Chapter 10 – Something wicked this way comes.

EPOV

After Bella had threatened to leave and go home, I was horrified. I was not going to let her leave so I would do anything to make sure that she was happy. So if shaking hands with the Mutt was the right thing to do then I would do it.

My family had all gone off to hunt leaving me and Bella alone in the house, I had left her to go and sleep as it had been a very stressful day for her. But I was not far away just down the hall in my piano room, working on a new Lullaby for Bella.

I was so absorbed in my work that I did not at first hear the utter silence that befell the house, until it was too late. I slowly made my way out of my piano room towards my bedroom, placing my ear to the door I listened for any type of sound but I all heard was the low whistle of the wind blowing into the room. Which I did find strange as Bella never slept with the windows open.

So I opened the door to find that the widow had been removed from the frame, the room had been turned over and Bella was gone. I caught her scent mixed in with the 3 vampires who attacked us the other day. The scent was fresh no more than 5 minutes, but how did I not hear them?

I ran out of the house following their trail, but I lost it as we crossed the Washington boarder. I turned back and ran home, calling my family at the same time.

My family beat me home; their thoughts were filled with sadness and anger. My mother was the first one to come and comfort me. "Edward this is not your fault. None of us would have been able to stop them." She said her voice full of sadness which made her accent so thick it was a little hard to understand her.

"Esme, I … I should have been able to do something I was in the next room, but I did not hear their thoughts, nor did I hear them destroying the place. They have her and I was not able to protect her." I let my head fall to her shoulder, I think if I was able to cry I would have cried like a small child. Esme just held me while I broke down in front of my whole family.

Next thing I know we are both being held by the rest of the family. We stood there for seemed to be a life time, till we were brought out of our moment by Bella's phone ringing from the bed room. We all rushed up and stood around the phone as Jacob Black's name flashed across the screen. I picked it up hoping that he would know what is happening.

"Jake… "I said sounding panicked.

"No this is Sam Ulely, is this Dr. Cullen?" he said sounding worried.

"No this is Edward, what is wrong why are you calling Bella from Jake's phone?" I asked hoping I did not sound to freaked out.

"Jake and some others from the pack were attacked this evening leaving them all seriously injured, but Jake was taken. We tried to follow them but we lost their scent when they crossed the border. I was hoping that I could reach you all and ask for your help to find him." Sam said sounding a little better know that he had one of us on the phone.

But I nearly exploded, Carlisle seeing this took the phone away from me and started to tell Sam about what had happened to Bella. I did not take in any of the conversation as Esme and Alice moved me to the bed. I curled up and placed her pillow to my face and just breathed in her scent. All different scenarios ran through my head about what these Nomads were going to do to my 2 girls that I screamed out in pain.

Alice had to literally carry Jasper out of the house with all the pain and anguish that was pouring out of me alone. Esme curled up behind me and held me tight against her in an attempt to calm me down, but at this moment all I wanted was my angel back in my arms.

After what seemed like forever I started to feel numb whether it was from my own emotions or Jasper trying to control what was going on I don't know, but it helped anything to stop the pain I was feeling was a great help.

Carlisle came back into the room and placed Bella's cell phone gently on the table and moved around the bed so that he was able to see my face. He looked at me but said nothing with his voice.

"_Son both Bella and Jacob have been taken by the same nomad vampires. Sam and the pack have been unable to track their scents, but they are not going to give up and neither are we. We are going to get them back no matter what it takes. Now nod if you hear me and you understand, the family needs you strong, but most importantly Bella needs you strong and she needs you to find her and bring her home." _I nodded my head very slowly. I knew that I had to stay strong and find my girls no matter what.

"Everyone, we are going to meet the pack in a short while so that can come up with a plan of action to find these nomads and get Bella and Jacob back and we are going to have to do it fast I have no idea what it is going to do to Bella." Carlisle said taking control but staying very calm, but I could hear his thoughts he was worried about Bella's wellbeing. Neither myself or Esme moved the whole time. She held me so tight against her chest that if I was human she would have crushed me to death.

When nobody spoke Carlisle ushered the rest of the family out of my room. I could hear Emmett's angry thoughts and how he was going to rip these vampire's apart slowly if they have done anything to his little sister. Rose was thinking about how far she would be able to shove their heads up there asses, this idea I liked and think that I might gladly join her in seeing just how far.

Esme was crying just crying so hard in her head that I was glad Jasper was not in the room at the time. But I knew that Carlisle was right I needed to get up and start looking for them, but first I just held my mother and let her cry even though she was 288 years old the loss of her child was still fresh in her mind. She could not go through losing another child. I turned in her arms so that I was facing her.

"Mum, listen to me we are going to get her back you are not going to lose anybody. I promise you with everything I have I am going to bring back your daughter." I whispered lightly kissing her forehead. We stayed holding each other till the sky outside went pitched black.

"Edward, Esme we are going to meet with the wolves, please join us." Carlisle said from the living room.

So we did, we left my room and made our way down to the living room, I had my arm around my mother shoulders before handing her over to my father. We left the house and ran into the woods, we ran until we came to the large river that ran through Fork's. On one side we stood together as a family everyone with their mate, me stood to the side alone. And on the other side, the pack all of them well minus Jake. Both sides missing a vital member of their family. At the same time both Carlisle and Sam stepped forward.

"Hello Sam, I am Carlisle Cullen. I hoped that we would meet under different circumstances." He said with a lot of sadness in his voice.

"Yes, but I spouse this is a good enough reason to join forces. But what I want to know is why they took Jake and Bella?" He said with anger in his voice but it was not directed towards us. His thoughts were filled anger directed towards himself for not being able to protect his pack.

"We will find them, and get them back safe and sound. But when we find them Bella is going to be top priority." Carlisle said with an air of authority, Sam nodded, he knew about Bella's health and that we had to find her and find her soon.

"Of course the soon we track down those leaches the better. Bella is part of both of our families and so is Jake and who would have thought a baby would be able to bring us all together?" Sam said with a small smile on his lips.

"_The tales are true, a baby will bring the cold ones and the spirit warriors together to defeat a greater enemy." _Sam's thoughts were filled with stories of the golden eyed cold ones and spirit warriors coming together.

"Can I ask on the phone you said that you tracked their scent to over the boarder? Oregon or Idaho? Carlisle asked out of curiosity. I had tracked them 30 miles into Idaho but then again they could of double back and they could still be in Washington for all we knew.

"We followed them nearly 25 miles into Oregon before we lost their scent." Sam said, the woman next to him let out whimper. Jake's mate, she looked pretty beaten up along with a couple of others. From the images flashing in her mind, they had only just found each other. I felt sorry for the poor girl.

"Well this could mean that they have doubled back and they are still in Washington." I voiced my theory to everyone, they turned to look at me they all knew that I was right.

"So any idea how they have been able to mask their scent and be able to get past our lines?" Sam asked he needed to know but we all did. None of us have ever come across any vampire that could mask their scent let alone take 2 people in under 2 hours. We were stumped.

It was going to take all of us time to try and not only find their scents again but to be able to track it. We left the clearing with as much information as we came with but we left with a new ally.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N sorry i have not uploaded in a while have been bogged down with uni work and also have been doing a lot of writes for this story and I am frantically trying to keep on top of this story while ideas for two more are floating around in my head :) SO please enjoy the next 3 chapter and I will try and upload again before christmas. **

**As always I do not own twilight.  
**

* * *

Chapter 11 – the wicked witches of the west.

BPOV

All I remember was going to take a nap. The next thing I knew icy fingers wrapped my mouth, I did not try to scream, I did not even open my eyes. All I know that I was being carried, after what seemed like hours the people who took me slowed and came to a stop. All the time I did not open my eyes. I was tied down to a bed.

"I can't believe we got both of them, James you truly are the best." I heard a females voice said from beside me. She ran her icy fingers down the side of my face and down my neck. Then she placed her hand on my bump. "New play things wonderful."

"My sweet I would do anything for you, but can I ask why you wanted the boy as well?" Boy what boy who else has they brought here?

I needed to open my eyes to see where I was, who had taken me and who else was here but I was too afraid that if I did they might kill me.

"My dear James, my new dolls would not be happy without the mutt." She laughed as she moved away from me. What did she mean new dolls and who was the mutt? There were too many questions that I needed answering to keep my eyes closed. So I did the only thing I knew I could and that was to open my eyes. The light was blinding but as my sight adjusted I saw that I was in a dingy dirty room. My arms were tired together above my head attached to the head board. I looked around I was on a single bed next to me looking extremely beaten was Jacob tired to the bed with chains. He was out for the count who knew how long he would be out for.

Alice….. Alice was my only hope. But do I get a message to her.

"Oh look the pretty little doll is awake." The woman said moving out of the shadows of the room. She was beautiful, her hair was the same color as fire and her eyes were blood red. They were the same vampires that came to the house.

"Who…. Who are you?" I managed to gasp out.

"We're your worst nightmare my dear." The woman sang coming closer to me, I tried my best to pull myself a way from her, but being handcuffed to the bed made it difficult, she reached out and placed on hand on my stomach while the other held my face, so that I had to look at her. "And you are going to be my doll, you and your little one." She said as an evil grin erupted on her face.

"Victoria, if you are not careful you are going to leave a mark on your new doll. I have told you before about being careful." The blonde man said coming to stand behind the woman victoria.

"Yo… you're not goooo … going to kil… kill m….me?" I asked when I managed to get feeling back in my jaw. They both laughed at me.

"We are not going to kill you, if we did then my lovely little doll will die as well and I don't want that." She said turning to leave the room with the two men. They left the room turning off the light and plunging the room in darkness. In the dark I managed to work myself into a sitting position, not that it was any more comfortable than lying down.

With my arms above my head, I turned to look at what type of restraint they were using on me. Stander issue police handcuffs the type that tighten when the fight against them great. I was in serious trouble and my only way of getting out of this live was to either try and wake Jacob up which looked like it would not happen any time soon, or to do as they say.

Charlie had told me about plenty of kidnapping cases where the people taken get out alive by doing what their captors tell them to do. So that was my only choice till the other found us.

So for the time being I had to be careful not to upset these psycho vampires. I lent my head against the headrest, really wishing that I had my hands free so I could at least rest on my bump. But all I could do was think about my family, my life with Charlie and the Cullen's.

Flashback.

_It was a rare weekend where Charlie was home, so I had gone home to see him, much to Edward disapproval but I knew that he would come and stay with me that evening. I had beaten Charlie home so I was cooking his favorite meal. Because I needed to drop the bombshell of me being 2 ½ months pregnant and that I was living with the Cullen's because of my medical condition. I knew that he was not going to be happy and he is going to be out for blood especially because he is going to think that it is Edward's. I just hope he would not kill Edward before I managed to explain that the baby's is Jacob's although I think he will be slightly happier but still out for blood. Had better tell him when he had hung up his gun. _

_I heard his cruisers pull up over the gravel out front. My hands started to shake, I tried to calm myself down, but it was no good as he got closer to the front door the more I started to hyperventilate. The door opened and closed. _

"_Bella, you in?" Charlie shouted from the front door, it sound like he was hanging up his jacket and gun belt. _

"_Yeh, I'm in the kitchen dinner will be ready in about 10 so go wash up." I shouted back I heard him head towards the stairs. _

"_Is that Granma Swan's special I smell?" My father laughed. _

"_Yes it is dad. Have some news to share with you." I said heading towards the fridge to grab a beer out for him. _

_Several minutes later my father entered the kitchen taking his seat at the table. Opening his beer and seating back and watching me dish up dinner. _

"_So how has the investigation being going? You have been spending a lot of time out of town I have been worried about you." I said placing his plate in front of him. _

_He took a long swig of his beer, before he answered me. "It is not an easy case Bells, every time we think we are close to catching this guy another body shows up in a completely different part of state. It is going to be a long one before we even think about coming home." He said taking a mouthful of his dinner. _

"_I can't believe this guy a serial killer in Washington. It is so hard to believe." I said shaking my head as I took small bite of my own dinner. _

"_So what is your new Bells?" My father asked after a long drawn out silence. _

"_Ok dad I need you to stay really, really calm and not say anything till I have finished ok?" I said waiting for him to show me that he understands. And he did by nodding his head and motioning for me to continue. _

"_Ok dad I am pregnant…" Charlie shout out of his seat his face went from red to purple. "Dad, sit down and let me finish, you said you would listen. I have been told that I have the same medical bizarreness that mum and grandma had, so I shouldn't actually be able to be in this position but I am. Dr. Cullen has told me that because this could affect my health dramatically I am going to be moving in with them and it is also because me and his youngest son Edward have started dating, and before you even go there Edward is not the father, Jacob is." I said again my father was up out of his seat and heading towards his gun. _

_I ran after him to make sure he was not going to do anything foolish but instead he head towards the phone. He picked up the receiver and dialed Billy's number. I left the room and went to my bedroom, where I opened the window so that Edward would be able to get in later. I sat in the old rocking chair that sat in the corner of my room and listened to my father have it out with his best friend._

I was pulled out of my thoughts by light moaning coming from next to me. My eyes had adjusted to the gloom so I could make out Jake in the bed next to me.

"Jake can you hear me." I said as softly as I could.

"Bells keep the noise down my head is splitting." He grumbled then I heard nothing else out of him as he dropped into a deep sleep again. I just hoped that they came back again soon. I could not take the darkness and quite anymore. So I did the worse thing I could think of and started shouting.

"PLEASE TURN ON THE LIGHTS PLEASE, DEAR GOD I CAN'T TAKE THE DARK ANYMORE. PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING, JUST TURN ON THE LIGHTS." Before I could blink the lights were back on but the room was empty. Stupid bloody vampires.

After a while tiredness took over my body and I fell into a deep uncomfortable sleep. I was awoken by the violent rattle of chains. I looked over to the source of the noise to see Jake struggling against the chains.

"Jake, stop. Please stop struggling and stay still. You are going to need your strength ok." I said pulling his attention to me.

"Bells are you ok, what the hell is going on why are we here?" He asked looking at me in horror.

All I could do was shake my head, I had no idea how long I had slept for or what time it was. But my stomach growled loudly.

Next thing I knew Victoria came into the room with what looked like bread and water. "Well you are both awake. I have brought you some food." She said sickly sweet placing the tray down on the table opposite my bed, like she did before she came forward and placed her hand on my baby bump. But as quickly as she came over she was gone back by the table.

She brought over the plate with food over and held it up to my mouth. I took it greedily from her, but she did not offer me anymore instead going over to Jake and feeding him the same amount. I found my voice but knew that I should not say anything as I did not know what this woman's state of mind was.

"Victoria, if you want your little doll, I am going to need more food, otherwise neither of us will make it." I said trying to not to cry at the thought of my little girl dying because of this evil witch. She cocked her head to the side making up her mind whether I was telling the truth or not. But in the end she came back over to me and feed me a little more. I thanked her, as she left the room.

I did not know how long we were going to be alive for, so I let the tears silently run down my face.


	12. Chapter 12

**I dont own Twilight **

Chapter 12 – How to find the famous white rabbit.

EPOV

3 Months later.

3 Months have passed since Bella and Jacob had gone missing and we have still not had any leads on where they could be. Carlisle and Sam have been working together to find any clue on where they could be, a month ago we did come across one of the scents we had been looking for but it was old and it lead to the ocean and again it just disappeared. My family had fallen apart knowing that there was nothing that could be done. Alice has been overly hard on herself as she has not been able to see Bella, which is not surprising as we discovered that she could not see the werewolves so if Bella and Jacob where together all she would see is black.

I had just broken down there was nothing I could do. But my family have been trying to keep me together, there have been many a times when my brothers and father have had to wrestle me to the ground because I just wanted to run, run off and try and find them no matter what.

The only thing that I had to keep me going was the images that I had of Bella.

Flashback

_I had left Bella asleep, covered in the thin gold sheet her small baby bump beautifully outlined by the sheet, she looked even more like an angel than ever at this very moment, I was so lucky to have my own goddess in my bed. I gently got back on to the bed moving slowly so not to wake her, but as I looked down at her, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes fluttered open. _

"_Good morning." She said looking up at me. _

"_Good morning my love." I said before kissing her gently. She pulled me to her by wrapping her arms around my neck and lacing her fingers in my hair. By deepening the kiss I pulled her up so that she was sitting up, which also meant the sheet fell from her body which revealed that she had been sleeping in just her knickers again. _

I smiled sadly at this memory, my beautiful angel where are you? Alice and Rose came crashing into my room. "Edward I saw her, she is alive." My pixie sister said with such relief in her voice. Before I knew what I was doing I was up and had Alice in my arms. She showed me the images that she had seen, Bella looking tired and too thin for someone who is nearing 8 months, I was worried we needed to find her and soon, before something really bad happens.

I went over the images again to see if there was anything to show where she was. But there was nothing dirty white walls, no windows no nothing but a bed, she still seemed to be dressed in the same thing she had been taken in.

"Alice is there anything else this …. This can't be it." I said to my sister who just shook her head. I looked down at her to show her I understood and that I was thankful to her for showing me.

BPOV

3 months we have been in this tiny room, my little girl has been growing, but my health has gone done hill, to the point I am amazed I am still alive.

About 3 days after we were taken they removed my restrains, they did not do the same for Jake until they knew that he would not have the strength to fight them, but when they were sure they let him go. The woman Victoria is the only one who comes to see us, and she is a complete nutcase, completely out of her head. She treats us like dolls, dressing us up but when she is not happy with us she does not feed us. I do keep telling her in a way for my own good that she is killing my baby. This is the only things that makes her soften and gives me a small amount of food.

But when they separated me and Jake, I slipped into depression but I knew there was nothing I could do but try and survive for not only me but for my baby.

The way that they kept me and Jake in order was that they would bleed us at first it was like something out if the Middle Ages, slicing up our arms and placing a bowl under us. But as they found this was ineffective way they hooked us with needles and so that they could fill blood bags up.

This plus not being feed has taken it has tole on my body, to the point that I was bed ridden, this upset Victoria and when she was upset James turned nasty to the point that I'm amazed that I am still alive. He broke both my legs, one of my arms several of my ribs and shattered my shoulder. Jake was too weak to change so all he could was sit and watch a vampire beat a woman who was 6 months pregnant. After it was over I did not have the strength the cry.

But we had one ally within the 3 nomads and that was Laurent. After I was beaten I came very close to losing my little girl but he saved us by calling in a doctor but after he saved us he had to be killed which has weighed heavily on me. But he would slip us more food when Victoria and James were away. I knew that he was the only one who could save us.

This evening was one of the rare occasions that Victoria and James were out for dinner so to speak, me and Jake were sat on the tiny bed, just waiting like we always did. Meself and Jake were sat having a silent conversation, he ran his fingers gently over my bump, our little girl had become used to his hot fingers, she kicked against his hand.

The door creaked opened and Laurent came in, placing the tray of food down on the end of the bed.

"How are you feeling Bella?" He asked picking up one of the plates, and handing it to Jake.

I looked up at him to show him my face, the new marks that Victoria had left along my jaw. My bones had still not healed fully, and I had no use from them. All I could feel was an ache that was never ending.

"This has gone too far, James needs to be stopped, when they come back I am going to go find your family I cannot stand to see either of you hurt anymore." He turned to leave the room, they must be returning from their hunt. We ate in silence although I could not actually eat anything as my jaw was really sore.

"Bella you really need to try and eat, I now it hurts but you need to keep your strength up. Please for the baby." He said holding a small piece of food to my mouth. But instead of taking it, my head snapped around as I heard them come back.

"James, Victoria I am going to go hunt. I will be back in a couple of hours." I heard Laurent leave; he was leaving us a lone with these 2 head cases wonderful.

I just prayed that our family would be here in more than a couple of days I don't think that I will be able to hold on.

Instead of eating any more I fell asleep which I hoped I did not awake from till Edward came and rescued me.

I dreamt of Edward which was the first time since I had been taken.

**We were sat in a meadow the sun was shining, Edward's skin was shining like diamonds, and he held me in his arms and placed a kiss on my hair. "Know we can be together forever my angel." He said sweetly to me. I looked down at our entwined hands and saw that my skin was also sparkling. "Am I a vampire?" I asked confused looking up at him. He laughed at me and left a trail of butterfly kisses down my neck. **

"**Mama, papa. Where are you?" I heard a beautiful little voice call from inside the trees. "Little Luna mama and papa are here waiting for you. Bring your sister and come and play." Edward said to the voice. Next thing two beautiful little girls come running out of the woods. One had dark tanned skin with long black hair down to her waist she wore a pretty little purple sundress. The other little girl had pale white skin that shimmered in the sunlight, she had copper ringlets which bounced around her shoulders, like the other little girl she had a blue sundress on. They came running over to us and jumped wrapping their tiny arms around us. **

"**Lilith Elizabeth, Luna May where have you been?" Edward asked giving both girls a kiss on the forehead. They both giggles as they hide behind my hair. "Papa we were pwaying with uncle Em and the gwizzily bwer." The younger of the two girls says. We all laugh. **

"**I love you Isabella Marie Cullen." Edward whispered in my ear. Pain shot up my spin I look down and see blood beginning to pool between my legs.**

I was awoken by Jake screaming my name. "BELLA, BELLA. WAKE UP YOU NEED TO WAKE UP." I shot up into a sitting position placing pressure on to my shattered should which coursed my to scream out in even more pain.

Victoria and James were both stood at the end of the bed watching as I bleed, but what I did not notice was that they were surrounded by a group of vampires.

"Emmett, Jasper you take care of these two while me and Edward have to get Bella and Jake to a hospital."

"Right." They both said taking hold of James and Victoria. I was lifted into the air which made me cry out again in pain.

"Edward we must hurry, she is losing too much blood." Carlisle said with so much worry in his voice. I must be having a nightmare, the Cullen were never going to find us and this was my minds way of shielding me from the horror that is going on around me.

"Doc is she going to make it?" I heard Jake say from somewhere near me. Which made me start to take in what was happening the noises, the cold air against my skin. The electricity that was running through my whole body. I fought through the pain to open my eyes. I was greeted by the face of my Geek God.

"Am I dead?" I said no louder than a whisper, being bundled into the back of Carlisle's town car. Edward never let me go, even when I screamed out in pain, blood still running down my legs.

"Carlisle you need to put your foot down, she is slipping here. Please get us to the hospital." Edward begged his father. I tried to keep my eyes open so that I could make sure that they were all really there. But the pain was just too much I slipped into darkness.

In the distance I could hear shouting, "18 year old girl, 7 months pregnant. Severe blood lose…."

"Dr. Cullen, can you give us any more information if you want us to save your daughter's life." The voices got further and further away from me.

"I need blood and fluid her kidneys are going into shut down, we are going to have to take her into surgery."

"EDWARD." I screamed I needed to see him. A cold hand wrapped around mine, we were on the move through hospital. "Edward you came for me." "Oh course I did love, I never stopped looking for you. But you need to stay calm so the doctors can make you better." He said bringing his lips to down on my knuckles. I nodded my head he let my hand go as I was pushed through a set of double doors.

"Will Dr. Cullen be joining us in surgery?" One of the doctors said.

"Yes he is already scrubbing in." A nurse said. More double doors and I was faced with bright lights and the smell of disinfectant.

"On the count of 3. 1. 2.3" My body was transferred to another bed. "Ok hook her up to the heart monitor." Pad were placed over my chest and a mask placed over my mouth and nose. I breathed in the gas and was sucked into blackness.

CPOV

After Laurent came and found us and told us about where Bella and Jake were being keep, the whole family speed towards them.

We found them in an old motel just outside of Seattle, I could hear Bella screaming from inside. Edward screamed and ran head into the building. The others ran in after their brother.

I was not far behind the rest of the family, moving in through the motel I was taken aback by the smell of fresh blood. Bella's blood.

I entered the room, and what I saw made me want to throw up. The 2 nomads were stood at the end of the bed Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice had them surrounded. Edward had Bella in his arms, she was so thin, blood was pooling on to the bed. Her heart was beating to slowly, as well as the baby's.

"Emmett, Jasper you take care of these two while me and Edward have to get Bella and Jake to a hospital." I shouted as I grabbed Jake, as Edward picked up Bella. "Right" They all said together grabbing hold of the 2 nomads and fighting them.

Running towards the car, Bella came too for a little while. Edward said nothing, when she asked a question. It was when she let out blood curdling scream, I knew that we had to get moving and fast, Everyone bundled into my town car as I speed off towards the nearest hospital.

When we reached the hospital, Bella was still bleeding I knew she was going to need surgery and I had to get myself in there to make sure that I could try and save her and keep the baby inside her. As they wheeled her down the corridor, Jake was taken to a separate area to be looked at.

"Dr. Cullen, is there anything else you can tell us to help save your daughter's life?" The nurse asked me.

"Yes there is you can get me into her surgery." I said to the young nurse. She nodded picking up the phone and told them that I wanted in on her surgery.

"Dr. Cullen, you have been given clearance to go in, OR2." I thanked the nurse and ran just a little faster than human speed to get there before they did with Bella.

I scrubbed in and went and joined the other doctors in the operating room. Bella was already on the table and under, the bleeding had not stopped and the baby's heart rate was dropping fast to fast for my liking.

"Ok what can you tell me?" I was asked.

"She was kidnapped about 3 months ago, she is 7 months pregnant, and when we found her she was already bleeding heavily. I think she has several deformed bones from the angle of both legs, one arm and her shoulder. Her kidneys have started to fail. But I think our main problem is the bleed we need to find it and stop it." I said making my way over the table.

Bella looked so tiny, so broken I could not believe someone could do this to her.

It took nearly 5 hours to repair some of the damage that had been done to her body, we managed to repair the bleed, and stabilize her kidneys but the worst was rebreaking her bones it was going to take months for her to be able to walk again. But I pushed that all to the back of my head as I worked.

"Dr Cullen, the infant is going into distress we are going to have remove the infant." One of the nurses said. This was going to complicate things.

"Ok scalpel." I held my hand out as the nurse handed me the knife. _Bella you hold one. _My hands moved of their own accord as ran the scalpel along Bella's stomach then moments later the OR was filled with the cries of a very small baby girl. I handed her to the nurse, who rushed her off to cleaner her up and take her to the NIQUE unite. After we had removed the baby, Bella went it to shock which made hew heart stop. It took us 15 minutes to get her heart started again. Once I had Bella stable they took her the ICU ward and I left to find my family.

"Carlisle how is she?" Alice said running up to me.

"Alice, everyone she and the baby are fine, I had to perform a C-section, Bella is in the ICU and the baby is on NIQUE. Both doing well." My family all launched themselves at me. "Edward you should be able to go and see her in a moment." He smiled turning to Jake who was sat in the wheel chair next to my son.


	13. Chapter 13

**I dont own Twilight**

Chapter 13 – true loves kiss.

EPOV

2 months later

2 months my Angel had been sleeping for, I had pretty much moved into her room along with Jacob. In this short time period we had become I hate to say it but friends. Coming to the understanding that I was going to be part of his daughters life and that Leah was also going to be part of little Luna's life that we were going to do what is best for Luna May.

But I was lost without my sweet dark Angel. "Edward, your father is going to be here soon, I also think he said something about Bella's dad coming along with him." Nurse Jackson said checking all of machines in the room.

"Oh ok thank you Sara." I turned to face her not removing my hand from Bella's. Sara left several moments later. I turned my full attention back to my Bella. For what she had been through she still looked so beautiful. She was back to a healthish pre – pregnancy weight, her bones were all back to a more natural shape. And she had tiny scars littering her body but she was still an Angel.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Carlisle and Charlie entering the room. Charlie looked tired and worried. His case went cold after we took care of the nomads. But he was now working on a new case more same MO as before.

"How is she doing son?" Carlisle asked me as he picked up her chart. "The same no change." I said looking up at both men.

"Well I think there is something that I could give her to see if there is an response. Carlisle placed her chart back then left the room. Leaving me with Charlie. I could tell from his thought that he still not trust me with his little girl. But I could not be mad at him for that he was trying his best with her.

"So." Charlie said standing by the door, looking very out of place.

"So" I replied looking at him. "How have you been Charlie?" Trying to make conversation with this man was going to be hard.

"Well as good as you can be when your little girl is lying in a hospital bed and your granddaughter has no mother." He said anger and sadness laced his voice.

"Stupid question, I'm sorry. Have you been to see Luna?" I asked him trying to calm the conversation down, I could see from his thoughts that he had and she was beautiful. I had not been up to see her, the only reason I knew her name was because Jacob and Leah were kind enough to tell me. Before either of us could say anything else Carlisle came back into the room caring a small bundle. He placed Luna on her chest. I pressed my lips to her. The next thing I felt was her fingers twitch under my hand.

BPOV

**I was spinning round in circles my skin sparkling, Edward was laughing in the background. "My darling you are making the children dizzy." He said coming up and wrapping his arms around my waist. **

"**Luna, Lilith come and dance with Mama." I said holding my hands out to my 2 little girls again. **

**They came running up to us taking my hands, spinning round and round. My body started to feel light and my little girls started to disappear. **

My eyes flickered open, the lights were way too bright, and there was a slight pressure on my chest. I went to open my mouth to say something but then I felt like I was choking.

"Bella, love can you hear me?" I heard my God say. All I could was squeeze his fingers. "Carlisle can you please remove her tube she does not need it anymore?" He said to father. Who came into my line of sights seconds later.

"Bella, I need you to cough for me when I tell you to and don't stop till I say ok." I looked up at him, as he unstrapped the tube. "Ok cough for me." And I did and it was one of the worst feelings in the world. "Now good there we go Bella." He said placing the tube on the table then he picked up the object which was making it hard to breath from my chest.

I saw that it was a baby. "Edward I think she might be better sat up, that way she can finally meet her little girl." My little girl? Edward gently lifted me into a sitting position. Then Carlisle gently placed my baby into my arms. "She is beautiful." I whispered looking down into her big brown eyes. "She takes after her mother." Edward said kissing me on the forehead.

"Hey Bells." Charlie said from besides the door. When I saw my father I just burst into tears my family was here. All I knew was that I needed to get out of this place and be home with everyone. "Aw baby girl don't cry everything is ok." He said coming over and placing a hand on my leg.

"Where is, Jacob?" I finally said once my sobbing had died down. "He's at home, was let out of hospital about a month ago. But he is back every other day looking in on both of you."

"Who long have I been out for?" I asked them starting to panic. This made the baby cry and me panic even more. Edward took her from me and past her to Carlisle. He pulled me close to his cold body trying to get me to calm down.

"Love you need to breath and calm down for me. Please angel." Edward whispered into my hair. Charlie did not let go off me either. I took several deep breaths, breathing in Edward's crisp autumn scent. My body instantly felt safe and calm.

"I am ok, tell me please?" I said lightly pushing away from Edward's chest so that I could look at his face.

"You were in coma for 2 months my love, and in those 2 months you have been technique dead 3 times." He said this made not only myself but Charlie reel back.

"I died?" I asked looking from Edward to Carlisle. They both nodded. "I think I need a drink." I said looking at Charlie who looked like he could use one to.

"Well Bells I don't think either of us will be getting that luxury any time soon." Charlie said trying to lighten the mood. I laughed at little because it was weird that me and my father were on the same page. "Does that mean the smokes are a no – no as well?"

"It's not a no-no but you know what Esme is like about smoking." Edward said.

"Edward about that, I want to go home with Charlie and the baby." I looked at him and saw pain in his eyes. He thought I was leaving him, how could I leave the love of my life. I placed my hand on his cheek and made him look into my eyes to show him all the love that was in my heart. "Oh Edward silly Edward, I just want to spend some time at home getting used to mother hood …..' Charlie was the one to cut me off.

"Actually Bells I think it would be a better idea if you stayed with the Cullen's, the Doc has told me that Jake has been dealing with the kidnapping badly, bad dreams and stuff, and I don't think it would be a good idea for you to be at home on your own with Luna." I looked at Charlie, then to Edward.

"Well it looks like you're stuck with me." I said reclaiming his hand. This made him smile and from the look in his eyes I knew that him and Charlie had concocted this whole thing up. "So seeing as you love me very much Edward, do you think there would be a small chance of me getting out of here in let's say the next 72 hours?" I asked in my sweetest voice possible. He just shook his head at my attempt.

"My love you will be lucky to get out of here by the end of the week." I looked at him in disbelieve.

"Well that is just bullshit, a week really…. Hang on what day is it any way?"

"It's Monday Bells, and I have to get back to the station have a lot of paper work to fill in." My dad said as he patted my leg.

We said goodbye to my father and just sat in silence as Carlisle handed me back my baby. "What's her name?" I finally asked breaking the silence.

"Luna May Black." As Carlisle said her name, my dream came flooding back to me. And right on queue Esme glided into my room with a small bouquet of flowers which were from her garden.

"Oh my dear you are a wake, I am so glad you had us all so worried." Esme said placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Well I am sure Alice had given you a schedule for my wake up?" They all looked at me which gave me my answer straight away. "Ok so little miss no it all did not call this one." I looked at them and laughed, which made them all join in as well.

"Well Carlisle you were worried for nothing, she is still sharp." Esme sang to her wonderfully sexy husband. Wow did I really just think that Carlisle was sexy, I am so glad that Edward cannot read my mind.

"Esme please tell your overbearing husband and son that I don't need to stay here especially if I am going to be living in a house full of vampires." I smiled as Esme as she placed herself on the edge of my bed. Luna grabbed at her fingers, I saw Esme eyes turn sad as she looked down at Luna.

"I think we should have our 2 girl's home as soon as possible, don't you agree Carlisle?" She said to him making it sound more like a statement than a question. He just nodded and left the room mumbling under his breath. "You will be out of here by this time tomorrow my dear; otherwise Dr Cullen will be on the sofa." She said to turning to look at myself and Luna once again.

Edward just through his arms in the air and made a move to go after his father, as he neared the door I mouthed 'thank you' to Esme.

"So tell me everything I have missed." I said running my free hand through my hair. "Wait where the rest of my hair gone?" I asked confused.

"Did they not tell you my dear?" I shook my head. "Well you had some swelling at the base of your skull; they had to drill a couple of holes to release the pressure on your brain and spine. So they had to cut your hair then shave the underneath. I think that it is a good look." She said gently running her hand over my hair in a warm motherly fashion.

I groaned at the new revelation. "So I also hear I died 3 times as well?" I asked her Luna had started to giggle at this point she was trying to put Esme's finger in her mouth.

"Um first time you had to be brought back to us was at the end of your surgery, they said that there was too much stress on your heart. The 2nd time you just stopped breathing there was something wrong with the machine, that time you were dead for nearly 5 minutes before anyone came to check on you. Then the 3rd was while they were drilling into your skull your heart was under a lot of stress again. Carlisle nearly turned you then." I placed my hand over my heart.

"Is that why Edward wants me to stay here?" She nodded my head, but before she could say anything she turned towards the door. Jacob came bursting into the room followed by Leah Clearwater.

"Oh my god Bella I did not believe Charlie when told me." He came over to my bed side and pulled me into a hug.

"Well by the sounds of it, I should not be a wake." I said after he had let me go he went to lift Luna out of my arms, but I pulled her closer to me I could fill the panic rising in me. Esme placed a hand on my shoulder tell me that it was ok.

I loosen my grip and let Jacob take her from my arms, I gripped Esme hand trying to calm myself, but I did not understand why I was panicking in the first place. But all I knew is that I needed Edward and my baby. Esme could tell that I was upset and made a move to get up off the bed.

"Bella I am going to go get Edward ok?" She said but I used all the strength I could find in my body to tell her no.

"No, ple…. Please stay." I pleaded her with my eyes; she nodded her head in understanding, I knew that she would call him, next thing both Edward and Carlisle came into my room.

"Angel what's wrong?" He asked while taking Esmes' place. I just grabbed his hand just feeling him next to me. I watched as Jacob walked over to Leah, who looked down at Luna in an overly motherly way which made me feel uncomfortable.

"Nothing is wrong, just feeling a little weird, just a little high I think. Not use to the high feeling it made me a little panicked." I said looking at the little family in the corner.

"So Bella how are you feeling?" Leah asked after a couple of moments of silence. I looked at her as she was stroking my daughter's hair. I felt myself tensing up again, Edward was drawing patterns in my palm but it was not helping.

"Um I will be fine when I can get out of here and get home." I said forcing a smile on to my face.

She smiled back at me as she took Jacobs hand.


	14. Chapter 14

I hope everyone had a good xmas and a very happy new yr. so here is a belated xmas pressie the next 3 chapters. Enjoy.

i dnt own anything apart from Luna May.

Chapter 14 – Entering the twilight zone.

EPOV

We took Bella home 2 days after she woke up from her Coma, and I was starting to worry about her, she was not sleeping at all and if she did sleep she screamed, cried and tossed and turned. This was keeping Luna awake as well. So much so that Jacob was taking Luna at night.

Carlisle had given her sleeping pills, but it was not helping her at all and it was starting to scare us all. Charlie was getting to the point where he thought that it would be a good idea to get her some help but whenever it is brought up she would go silent.

The only time she seemed to be at peace was when she was with Luna and me. But all the time I have been worried that she might do something to hurt herself, but Alice had been telling me not to worry and that I will figure out a way to make her happy again, stupid pixie always talking in bloody riddles. How the hell does Jasper put up with her?

I had left Bella at home with my mother as the rest of us went off to hunt, but I did not want to leave her, But Esme pushed me out door, Bella was behind her egging her on.

As we drew closer to our hunting ground Emmett noticed that I had fallen behind the rest of the family.

"Hey Eddie, what is up?" my bear like brother asked. We came to a stop and found a log to sit on.

"I just don't feel right leaving Bella." I said looking at him.

He looked at me with a deep thinking look on his face. "Well there is not much you can do about that, unless you change her. Then you won't have to leave her." I looked at him.

"Wow, what have you done with Emmett?" I asked him trying to lighten the mood.

"Well if you think about it brother, you are worrying about her why don't you talk to her about being one of us."

"Emmett, I think you might be on to something wow you really do have a brain in that head of yours." I said slapping him on the back.

"Well I do have my moment's brother." He laughed as he ran after the rest of the family. I stayed behind and thought about what Emmett had said, turn Bella. But could I really do that to her, take her away from her family and her little girl?

"Edward that is a fantastic idea." Alice shouted from her place in the forest. Then I saw it Alice's vision; me down on one knee asking Bella to marry me. I saw the calendar on the wall I would ask her the night after we got back.

"Alice does she say yes?" I asked her, I could see that she was seeing a couple of possibilities but they all ended with her saying yes. If I was not mature I would have punched the air and done a little happy dance.

"Now you two stop with the silent conversation and let us all in on it." My father said diplomatically. I ran to join the rest of my family so that we were not shouting at each other. I found my family standing in a clearing. Alice was vibrating on the spot from the excitement; it was funny to see jasper doing the same thing jumping on the spot like a small girl.

"Well are you going to tell us this fantastic idea of yours Edward?" Rose asked looking unimpressed with us all.

"I am going to ask Bella to marry me." I said with a huge grin on my face. Alice jumped so bloody high that I thought she was going to shot off into space.

"Jasper do you want to tie a rope round her wrist?" Emmett chimed in looking at Jasper like a geek.

We all burst out laughing as Jasper tried to calm down his little pixie. Carlisle came over and clasps my shoulder. "_That is a very good idea; I think that it will be good for her as well son will give you both something else to think of." _He thought to me. I smiled at him then looked over to the rest of my family who were all still laughing as Alice and Jasper.

"I think it would be a good idea if we all went and ate." I said to the others. So we all ran off to find our dinner.

After a couple of days of hunting we regrouped to head back to the house. And I was excited to get home to my Angel. I bet the rest of my family to the home. Bursting through the kitchen to find my mother and Bella sat around eating lunch. I ran over to her and lifted her into my arms.

"Wow I missed you to." She said as she wrapped her arms round my neck.

"You don't know how much I missed you over the last couple of days. How have you been?" I asked her placing her gently back in the chair. I leant down and kissed her, before the others came crashing through the kitchen door.

"I have been ok me and Esme have had a fun girly weekend." She said taking another bite of her lunch. Alice came rushing in and crashing into and pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"Alice can't … breathe … and would … like to keep my bones in one piece." Bella said to my pixie sister.

"Oh my God Bella, Edward has been a going on and on about coming home all weekend." Alice squalled while letting go of Bella.

She looked over at me, I just shook my head at her, and the others had all joined us at this point and had taken their mates to other parts of the house leaving me and Bella alone in the kitchen. We stared at each other for a moment before she was in my arms, we made it to my room very quickly, and Bella bounced when she landed on the bed, giggling like a mad woman, as I stalked over to her like I was hunting prey. She looked at me seductively within seconds I am hovering over her and attacking her neck. I ran my hand up and down her leg.

"Edward stops." I pull away thinking that I have hurt her.

"What is wrong love did I hurt you?" I asked her concern filling my voice. She shakes her head but pulls my hand away from her legs.

"I don't want you touching my leg. The scars, I … I feel ugly I can't use my legs very well and they are covered in ugly scars." She started sobbing; I pulled her into my arms and gently rocked her. I placed a finger gently under her chin and made her look at. With my thumb I wiped away the tears that ran down her beautiful cheeks.

"Bella, you are not ugly, those scars do not make you ugly. My Bella you could have one leg, no arms and could look like frog but I would still love you." She looked up at me with disgust, and then burst into laughter, tears running down her face as she grabbed her sides. I just shook my head at my silly girl.

"Edward, Bella! Luna's home." Rose shouted from the front door. She was bouncing up and down very much like Alice.

"Would you like me to go and get her for you?" I said getting off the bed and picking up my shirt off the floor. She looked at me a little disappointed that I was leaving her on her own.

"Does this mean that my daughter is going to get more attention than your bed ridden girlfriend?" She pouted as I left my room to get my step daughter. I was greeted at the door by Rose and Leah. Luna was fast asleep against Rose's shoulder, she may have Jacobs tanned skin but she was the spitting image of Bella.

"Hello Leah, thanks you for bringing her home, I hope she was no trouble?" I asked taking her from Rose. She stirred a little bit but snuggled into my neck.

"She was an angel as always. She has stated holding her head up Friday night. And she has spent most of the weekend babbling away to her. Oh Jake wanted to know how Bella is doing and when you would like us to take her next?" Leah asked while gently placing a hand on Luna's back.

I looked at her for a second. "Tell Jacob I will give a call during the week Esme has told me that Bella is sleeping much better the last couple of nights. So I will talk to Bella." I told her.

Leah said goodbye to both of us, then left. I turned back into the house where Rose, Alice and Esme came rushing towards me and started fussing over the sleeping baby in Rosalie's arms. I waved them off but they were not having any of it.

"Ladies please I think that someone's mama would like to see this little lady." I said turning and taking Luna's tiny sleeping form from them, I walked up the stairs at human pace, so not to wake her. Once \i was outside my bedroom door I could hear Bella moving about on the bed.

"Mama, I have a little sleeping princess here to see you." I said as I entered the room. She looked at me with an uncomfortable smile on her face. I rushed over to her slipping Luna into her arms, and then I gently lifted Bella into a more comfortable position.

"My legs are starting to ache and boobs hurts and I miss our intimate times." She said looking as me sadly. I gently stocked the back of her neck to help her calm down a little. No more than 2 minutes later did Luna start to get fussy?

"She is hungry; would you like me to leave while you feed her?" I asked her getting off the bed. Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me back down on to the bed.

"Edward, why would I want to you to leave it is not like you have not seen it before." She said as she started to feed Luna. I looked at her, the last time she had feed Luna she had asked me to leave. Her mood swings were really confusing me.

"Wow have we entered the Twilight zone?" I asked her while I stroked Bella's hair.

"Hey what do you mean by that?" She pouted at me, making her look extremely sexy. I just had to kiss her. Bella kissed me back with such passion that if the baby was not sandwiched between us then I am sure that we would have cleared the house out. This made me smile against her lips.

"Now that is better shame Jake could not have kept her for a little while longer." She said with a wink. I looked at her dumbly. _How in God's name did I become so lucky?_

While I was just staring at her Luna had finished and Bella was gently patting her back. Even though she may have missed the first 2 months of her life, Bella had taken to mother wonderfully, she hated that her daughter spent so much time with Jacob but she knew that until she was able to sleep without screaming. I had heard several times while she was bathing, crying her heart out, over the fact that she was not mentally stable enough to raise her little girl.

"Well it can be arranged I know 3 ladies down stairs that would love to take the little princess for the evening." I said seductively, I heard her heart pick up, and her cheeks flushed a very sexy pink color.

"Rose." Bella called to my sister. Who came bursting into the bedroom and gracefully took Luna from Bella. She turned and winked at us both as she left Luna giggling while grabbing at Rosalie's hair.

"Now where were we Miss Swan?" I said pulling Bella on to her back and covering her neck in kisses.

"Well …. OH Mr. Cullen is there a janitors closet round here?" She said as she ever so slowly undid my shirt buttons. She was moving to slow for my liking so I managed to get us both down to our underwear. "You do realize every time we get this far something always goes wrong." She said as she laced her fingers through my hair.

I stopped what I was doing and looked up at her, I thought about what she said. Then rest my head against her stomach. After several moments in silence, I found myself tracing the scar that ran across her stomach. "Bella, I love you." I said before placing butterfly kisses across the scar.

"I love you too Edward, so much." She said as she carried on stroking my hair.

"What would you say if I asked you to marry me?" I said turning my head to look at her.

"I would say yes, would we be going to Vegas now or in the morning?" She said with a very straight face.

"Marry me Bella Swan." I said rubbing my hands up her sides.

"Yes, I will marry you, are we going to Vegas now or in the morning?" Again with the straight face.

"Well Alice is not happy with you at all. She wants to plan our wedding." She just shook her head.

"I want it just us city hall my dad, Esme, Carlisle and Luna no one else. She could plan the reception," She said the last bit a little louder so that Alice under stood Bella's wishes.

"Fine Bella but I get to dress you." Alice shouted back. A huge smile spread across Bella's face. "So Edward can we go tomorrow?" I looked at with a similar smile on my face but all I could do was nod my head. My Bella wanted to get married tomorrow then my angel would get what she wanted.

"I will see what I can do, but I think we might have to wait a couple of days. Is that ok with you love?" I said placing another gentle kiss on her stomach.

"We have defiantly have entered the Twilight zone." She laughed as my family burst into our bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

I dont own anything.

Chapter 15

Es POV

Two days after Edward asked Bella her marry him. Myself, Carlisle and Charlie were heading towards city hall, to meet Edward and Bella. The rest of the family was at home decorating for the reception. Alice had not been happy about not being able to organize the wedding. But after a very long talk with Bella about why she only wanted Carlisle, Charlie and I there was because she thought it was important for us to be there as we were their parents. Alice did not like this reason but she was happy when Bella told her that she could dress both her and Luna.

We were met outside by Edward who had the biggest smile spread across his face. Was we got out of the car he came rushing over to us. I pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh Edward you look smashing dear." I said after pulling away from him and took hold of Carlisle's hand.

"Son are you ready for this?" My husband asked as we made our way towards Charlie's police cruiser.

"Afternoon, Carlisle, Esme. Hello son how are you all doing?" He asked shaking all of our hands.

"I am excited; my sisters have kept Bella locked away for the last two days." Edward laughed as we made our way up the stairs to city hall. We made our way towards the small room where we were greeted by the woman who was going to oversee marrying them. She explained what was going to happen, while Edward was talking we took our seats, Charlie had left us to go and find Bella. Several minutes later "The vampire Waltz' by Hannah Furry started to play softly in the background me and Carlisle giggled away at this as Bella had been very stubborn about how perfect it was for her to walk down the aisle to it.

We were told to stand as Bella, Charlie and Luna entered the room. Bella was walking holding tightly onto Charlie's arm while Luna rested her head against Bella's shoulder. Both girls looked amazing Bella was dressed in a beautiful gold and blue Victorian style corset; her skirt which was black was short at the front but flowed down to the floor and a pair of 6 inch cherry stilettos. Luna was dressed in a tiny Japanese Gothic Lolita dress like her mother she had her beautiful dark curls pulled back into a blue diamante hair clip. We watched as they made their way towards Edward.

Edward's smile grew as he watched Bella walk towards him. Once she stood in front of him he took her hand as well as Luna's "You look so beautiful." He whispered to her as he kissed both of their cheeks. Luna smiled shyly at him as she buried her face into Bella's hair.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered her today, to celebrate the union of Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan. If no one has any reason for them not to be married please speak now? ….. Edward do you promise to love and cherish Isabella for the rest of days?"

"I do." Edward said not taking his eyes of his girls.

"Isabella, do you promise to love and cherish for the rest of days?"

"I do." She said smiling then kissing Luna's forehead.

"Edward if you would take Isabella's left hand and place the ring half way up her finger then repeat after me. I Edward Cullen, take you Isabella Swan to be my lawful wedded wife."

"I Edward Cullen, take you Isabella Swan to be my lawful wedded wife."

"Know Isabella, I Isabella Swan; take you Edward Cullen to be my lawful wedded husband."

"I Isabella Swan, take you Edward Cullen to be my lawful wedded husband."

"Well I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Edward pulled Bella closer to him and kissed her with such sweetness.

When they turned towards us we rushed to them and crushed them into a huge hug.

"Welcome to the family Bella." Carlisle said clapping Edward on the shoulder. Bella smiled at us both as she went over towards her father. She had passed Luna over to Edward as she hugged her father.

"Bells you look so beautiful, I am so glad that you did not listen to me I can see how much he loves the pair of you." Charlie said kissing her on the cheek then turned to lead her back to our little group. Bella took hold of Edwards hand as she gently rubbed Luna's back.

"So are we going to go and to party Mr. Cullen?" She asked looking at us all.

"Well I think we should, Alice will not be happy if we kept her waiting any longer." I said to them as we head towards the cars.

15 minutes later we pulled up outside of the house, I could hear Alice shouting at the boys as they were messing about with the decorations. I looked over to Carlisle who just sat there and shook his head.

"Must we really go in there? Everything was all nice and quiet. Why did we let Alice into the house back in the 40s?" Carlisle asked as he took my hand. I laughed at him remembering the day that Alice and Jasper had shown up on our doorstep. Alice had not really given us a say as she charged into our house. Edward had not been impressed when he came home 5 days after they arrived and had moved into his bedroom.

"Well my dear I think we better go and rein in the children, and don't you even think about blaming me for our children, you did say that you wanted more children. Now we have another daughter and a beautiful granddaughter." I said smiling at him.

"Woman you will be the death of me." He said playfully. I laughed as we got out of the car. We were met at the door by Alice who was dressed in a dark pink dress which fell to her knee she looked like a Pixie.

"What time do you call this, everyone is here and our waiting out in the garden." She scolded.

"Well Alice we are sorry but we had to drive slower as Charlie was driving behind us. So let's go and see what you have done to my house." I said to her using my motherly tone with her. She lead us through the house out into the garden, which looked amazing the trees where covered in Christmas lights, the tables were covered in red table cloths and center pieces were red and black roses. Bella was going to love it.

Several moments later Charlie came out of the house holding on to Luna. She saw Alice and reached out for her aunt. Alice danced over and took Luna from Charlie then pointed to the bar.

"Well Alice has out done herself this time; I have a horrible feeling that Rose and Alice will try to outdo each other next time one of them decided to get married." Carlisle whispered to me as Rose and Emmett came over to us.

"So how did it go?" Rose asked looking round for them.

"It was beautiful, very Bella. I think that you and Alice should take a leaf out of her book." I laughed.

"So where are the newlyweds then?" Emmett asked wiggly his eyebrows. Rose smacked him upside the head. We all turned towards the door. Edward and Bella made their way out into the garden. Bella's face light up when she saw what Alice had done. Emmett was the first to approach them lifting Bella up into a huge bear hug.

"Well little sister how does it feel to be a proper Cullen now?" He asked in his outdoor voice.

She laughed as she swatted him on the shoulder. "Well dear Emmett it is wonderful to be a part of the family." She told him as he placed her back on the ground. I noticed that she was a little unsteady on her feet; she grabbed hold of Edwards's hands to steady herself.

"Are you okay love?" He asked wrapping his arm around her waist. She nodded her head. But I could see a look of pain flash across her face. I walked towards them and took Bella by the hand and lead her towards the table.

"Bella dear how are our legs?" I asked her when I noticed her gently rubbing her leg.

"They are just a little sore; Carlisle said that they would ache if I stayed on feet to long." She said looking up at me. She could tell that I was not impressed with her answer. "Ok so they hurt a lot, I just did not want Edward to worry. I don't think carrying Luna helped." She said looking down at her legs.

"Oh dear if only you had said something earlier" I told her sitting down next to her. Taking one of her legs and gently massaging her ankle.

"Esme how long have you know me? Have I ever really asked you for anything?" She said laughing at me. Edward came over to use and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"So what are my favorite ladies up to?" He asked sitting down next to Bella.

"Well Bella's ankle is a sore, so I am just giving her a massage as you were off with your brothers." I said placing Bella's foot back down on the floor. "Well I am going to go and find Carlisle, Edward will I be graced with a dance later this evening?" I asked as I stood.

"Of course mother." He said as he pulled Bella into his lap.


	16. Chapter 16

I dont own anything.

Chapter 16

EPOV

The evening was wonderful, my Bella looked breath taking much like she had the first day I saw her, but today I could not help but notice the slight look of pain that every now and then would spread across her face. I knew that her legs must have been killing her no puns intend there. It was getting late as I saw Bella duck into the house carrying Luna, who was fast asleep, against her shoulder. I listened as she put Luna down in her crib. "_Know my little angel I need you to be good for nana and pops while mama and daddy Edward are away for a little while. I love you little Luna." _

I excused myself from talking to a couple of the kids from school to go and get Bella, before Alice notices that she had gone missing in the first place. I entered the house and could hear Bella humming away to herself in our bedroom; I made my way up to the third floor of the house, I saw that the door was slightly ajar. I pushed the door open then lead against the door frame watching her as she leant over Luna's crib stroking her hair.

"You look so beautiful." I said from where I stood by the door. Bella jumped slightly at the sound of my voice.

"You could warn a girl next time you want to sneak up on her." She said walking towards me. I took hold of her hand and lead her towards the stairs. What I had noticed till we were half way down the stairs is that she had removed her shoes, even though she was on the step above me, I never really notice how short she was.

"Bella I never realized how short you were." She looked at me with a look of how to put it I think the saying if looks could kill.

"Well thank you darling husband of mine, I thought you would have noticed seeing as you seem to notice everything else. I am 5 6. Silly boy." She said as she gracefully past me on the stairs. I just laughed and followed her back outside.

Alice jumped Bella as soon as she walked out into the garden, knocking her on her behind. I gave my tiny sister as stern look which she just ignored.

"Bella where did you go I have been looking for you, for the past 15 minutes." Alice said once she has stood up, placing her hands on her hips and looking down at Bella.

"Well Alice, I seem to remember having a 4 month old baby." She replied from her place on the floor. I knelt down on the floor beside Bella, placing my hands under her arms and lifted her off the ground. I looked at Alice again, shaking my head at her.

"Well I am sure that Esme could have done that for you, this is your party after all." She said matter of factly. I looked down at my bride and moved us towards the tent.

I found Bella a seat next to Jasper and Emmett. "Jasper I hope you don't mind me killing your wife do you?" I asked my brother, who in return did not look impressed with me.

"Edward, can you blame her for being so excited, especially since neither of you let her plan or even go to the wedding." Jasper said looking at me.

"That is so true Eddie boy, why did you not invite us all to your wedding?" Emmett asked looking like a complete idiot with his pout. I turned to Bella to explain to them.

"Um … Um I only wanted it to be very small, and Emmett I love you I really do but I was pretty sure you would have come out with some overly childish comment and I just wanted it to be quick and very painless." She told Emmett who in return looked from me, to Jasper back to me then at Bella. Then just shrugged got up and went off to find Rose. Jasper ended up on the floor rolling around with laughter.

"Well Bella I think you just put him in this place." Jasper finally said once he had calmed down.

Moments later Charlie came over to us. "Hey Bells I think I am going to head home before Esme gives me any more beer." He laughed. Bella stood up a little shaky and hugged her father and showed him out. While they were gone I turned to find Esme and Carlisle sat next to Jasper.

"So are you guys having fun?" I asked them while also taking a seat.

"We are having a wonderful time dear, but me and your father as well as the rest of the family have got you and Bella a little something." I looked at my mother and saw that she was folding a white envelope; she pushed across the table with a huge smile plastered across her face. I looked inside and saw 2 plane tickets.

"Rio?" I asked looking at the destination on the ticket.

"We are giving the pair of you, 2 weeks on Isle Esme. Everything is already for you." I looked at my parents very confused, Alice had told both me and Bella that she had organized a small break for us.

"But I thought that Alice had that all sorted?"

"She did, you know Alice is very good at telling you one thing then doing another." Jasper said just as Alice came skipping over to us with a huge grin on her face.

"All your stuff is all packed, and your flight is at midnight so you and Bella have plenty of time to get to the airport." She sang as she placed herself in Jaspers lap.

"Well thank you, all of you. Bella is going to love this." When I finished talking I noticed that Alice was singing show tunes in Russian. I looked at her confused. But she just shrugged her shoulders.

Several moments later Bella returned to the garden looking a little tired. I made my way over to her just as she slumped into my arms.

"I think someone needs to sleep." I said to her while lifting her into my arms. I turned to face our remaining guests and told them that I was going to be taking Bella inside and that I would be out to see them all off.

"Edward I don't want to sleep." She said as I started up the stairs. I looked down at her; she could not keep her eyes open for very long while she spoke.

"Bella, love you have had a long day you need to rest for a little while especially since we have a long journey ahead of us this evening." She looked at me with interest.

"So I take it Alice has spilled on where she is sending us then?" She asked before letting out a rather large yawn. I nodded as I gently pushed our bedroom door open, once inside the room I made my way over to the bed where I gently laid Bella in the middle. She curled up in a ball once I had placed the comforter over her body. She was fast asleep in moments, I went over to Luna who was still sleeping like angel, so I thought it would be find to leave them rest, while I went and sorted out our guesses.

Esme was the first to approach me when I came back out into the garden. "Is everything ok son?" She asked as we made our way over to the rest of the family. I nodded my head to answer her.

"So Edward how does it feel to be finally married?" Rose asked while running her fingers through Emmett's hair.

"Well Rose it is wonderful, especially since it was arranged by me not for me this time." I laughed, the rest of my family did not see the funny side of it. "You can laugh at it, I have grieved my loss of my human life. Bella is all I could ask for now and forever." They all looked at me with forced smiled except for Carlisle who was the only one who truly understood how miserable my human life had been.

"Enough of this we should be celebrating as th….."Alice went off into the future. Darkness started the vision then images of the ocean and isle Esme flashed before my eyes but know of it made sense. "What was that all about Alice?" I ask her confused. I looked at the rest of family who all wore the same expression as me.

Alice places her finger on her chin as she tried to figure out what she just saw. Then she went back to singing show tunes in her head. "Alice show tunes really it is starting to get bloody old." I said looking at my pixie sister. Esme gave me her disapproving look. "Sorry mother."

"Well the blackness means that Jacob is coming over and the rest you will have to figure the rest out." She said giving me a wink.

"_Eddie boy I think you are in for sexy time over the next 2 weeks." _Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at me. I just shook my head at his childish thoughts.

After Emmett's encouraging thoughts I went to mingle with the last of our guests.

"Oh Edward why did you have to marry that witch? We could have been so good together." I heard Laurens whiny voice coming from the far end of the garden; I turned and saw that she was stood with Jessica and Mike. So I headed over to where they were standing.

"It is so nice of you guys to come this evening." I said as I stopped next to Mike. Jessica and Lauren just stood wide mouthed ogling me. "You're … You're very welcome Edward, can I ask where is Bella she seems to be missing out on the party?" Jessica asked trying to sound sweet and innocence.

"She is upstairs resting, as she has had a long day, as Alice woke her up at 5 this morning."

"Well she would need to be up that long to make her look half pretty." I heard Lauren say under her breath.

"Well again thank you very much for coming." I said forcing a smile on to my face, then turning to leave.

I talked to the remaining people, which were just people from school. As the sky started to grow dark, everyone started to leave. Just as the last people were leaving Jacob and Leah walked up the stairs to the front door.

"Hey guys, did we miss a party?" Jacob asked. Watching the last of the cars drove down the drive way.

"Did Alice not invite you guys this evening?" I asked confused.

"Well by the looks of thinks what we celebrating?" Leah asked as I stepped aside to let them into the house.

"Um well me and Bella got married this afternoon." I said scratching the back of my neck. Jacob did not look at all happy about this.

"You got married this afternoon and Bella did not bother to call me." Jacob looked very upset by this news.

"I am amazed that she did not call you Jacob, and that Alice did not invite either of you." I said turning and looking for Alice I would be having a word with her later.

"Well don't worry about it now what's done is done, but congrats anyway Edward. Where is Bella and the little imp?" Jacob asked looking round the living room for them.

"They are upstairs sleeping they have both had a long day. But I have to get Bella up soon as we are going away for a couple of weeks."

"Actually that is why we are here, Esme called us yesterday and said that you were going away and to come by and sort out arrangements for the Imp."

"Well if you give me a moment I will go and get Bella up and then we can sort something." I headed towards the stairs and up to my room. Once outside I could Luna giggling like crazy, I walked into the room to find Luna holding her head and looking straight at Bella, who was still fast asleep. I made my way over to Luna's crib and lifted her up into my arms.

"Hello little lady did you have a good sleep." She giggled even more at my and pulled at my hair. "I will take that as a yes then. Well I think it is time to wake your mama up." I walked over to the bed and gently ran my fingers down Bella's cheek; her eyes fluttered up and looked up at me.

"More sleep, need more sleep." She said closing her eyes and pulling the comforter over her head. I pulled it away from her face.

"No Bella you have to wake up Jacob is down stairs and they have come to take Luna for a couple of days while we are away." I said holding out my hand to her.

She placed her hand in mine and I helped her off the bed. She ran her hand over her hair in an attempted to flatten the mess that had been made. "Come on love we need to go sort out housing arrangements for the little angel. Then I am sure Alice will want to redress you for our trip this evening." She rolled her eyes at the last part.

"Does that little Pixie not understand that I am able to dress myself and have been doing so for the last 18 years of my life." She said as we made our way down the stairs.

When we entered the living room, Jacob pulled Bella into a hug which she did not enjoy, looking very uncomfortable while Leah stood and took Luna from my arms.

"So I hear there has been a new addition to the Cullen family." Leah asked looking up from Luna.

"Yeh about that, sorry that I did not phone but it was pretty much a last minute decision, Edward only asked me 2 days ago." She said taking my hand and smiling at me.

"Wow 2 days that is defiantly a short proposal." Jacob laughed as placed his arm around Leah.

"Yeh and it was not a very romantic proposal either." She said laughing at me.

"Thanks Bella, they do not need to know how I proposed to you. At least you did marry me, that is the main thing." I told her as Alice as came bounding in through the house. And grabbing Bella's hand she pulled her to her bedroom.

"Well I think they are going to be awhile. So I think the best thing to do would be for you to look after Luna this week and Esme and Carlisle can take her, if you like." I said as Leah bounced Luna on her knee.

"I think that sounds like a good plan tell Esme that we will bring her back next Thursday. When do you guys expect to be back?" Jacob asked me, my attention had been drawn to Alice's room. They appeared at the top of the stairs, Bella was dressed in a tight black maxi dress. Her hair had been curled around her face making her look like Marilyn Monroe.

"Bella you look beautiful." I said pulling her into my arms.

"Why thank you, Alice has done a wonderful again." She smirked as my sister gave her a oh-course-i-am-wonderful look.

"Well we better get going otherwise Alice will kill us for missing our flight." I told her as we turned to face Jacob and Leah.

"Well I think it would be a good idea if we got going. Goodbye my little Angel be good for daddy and Aunty Leah." She said kissing Luna gently on forehead. I did the same before letting Bella show them out while I went to find the others to pass on Jacob's message.

After saying goodbye to the family I and Bella headed off to the airport where we were in for an 18 hour flight to Rio.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello lovely people here is your next chapter enjoy.

As always i do not own anything apart from Baby Luna :)

Chapter 17 – Paradise

EPOV

The flight to Rio took a lot out of Bella as she was fast asleep by the time we took off, I could tell that she was missing Luna already but I told her that it would be ok and that we could call home as soon as we got to our destination.

This made her so happy, I knew that she would make an amazing mother; I just wish that I was able to give her another baby. But she has told me many times that everything would turn out ok.

We were 10 hours into the flight and Bella was not impressed at all. Even if she was fast asleep. She tossed and turned so much that the cabin crew were giving us dirty looks.

"Is everything ok here sir, some of the other passengers are starting to complain." She said to me with an overly friendly look on her face.

"My apologizes she had trouble sleeping and being away from our daughter is not helping her either but I will wake her, and again I am very sorry for the disruption." I said matching her fake smile.

"Thank you sir." She turned and headed back from where she came from. I gently shook Bella to wake her, which took a lot of effort. But she was not at all pleased when I had though. But I could not blame her.

"Are we nearly there yet?" She asked when she finally had woken up properly.

"Nope, sorry love we still have 8 hours to go but you were disturbing the other passengers, which is why I woke you up." I said bring our joint hands up to my lips. She smiled at the contact and rested her head against my shoulder.

We sat in silence for a long time, just enjoying each other's company, which we both enjoyed greatly.

"Edward, why are we going somewhere sunny when you cannot go out during the day?" She suddenly asked.

"Well my love, we are going somewhere special and it is a surprise so no more questions till we get there ok my sweet." I kissed her temple to let her know that I was not going to answer anymore of her questions.

She pouted which made her look even more beautiful than she already was. Plus it just made me want to kiss her, which I did. She swatted me in the shoulder as people were watching us.

"Now we will not be joining the mile high club dear husband." She said she laughing at me, now it was my turn to pout, she gave me a quick peck on the cheek before we lapsed back into our comfortable silence.

After that the time went quickly and we were landing in Rio. It was early evening so it was safe for me to travel around town. Carlisle had had a boat ready for us down by the docks so that we could travel to the island.

After collecting our luggage we made our way towards a taxi, we speed through the streets towards the docks. It took us a while to drive to the docks as there was a street festival going on.

We arrived at the docks no more than 20 minutes after leaving the airport. I paid the driver and led Bella down to the boat.

"Edward please tell me that we are not spending two weeks on a boat?" She said with a look of horror on her face. I shook my head as I helped her on board.

"Just be quite my love and wait another hour and we will be at our destination." I said getting in behind the wheel. We speed away from dock and Bella just looked at me.

"I thought it was just cars you lot like to drive fast?" She said looking at me from the corner of her eye.

"Ha, we like to drive anything with an engine fast." I looked at her with amusement, my silly girl. I took hold of her hand. "We will be there very soon my love just sit back and relax." I told her kissing her knuckles.

When we neared the island I pointed it out to Bella and her face light up. "That is where we are going? You have to be joking me."

"Yep Isle Esme." She looked at me in disbelief.

"Isle Esme?"

"It was a wedding present from Carlisle on the 3rd time they got married." I said to her. We were just pulling into the dock Bella was still stunned by the beauty of the island. "Come on my love we can just sit here staring we do have to go in."

"Oh course sorry it is just this place is so beautiful." I had already unloaded the bags and was now holding my hand out for her so she could get out the boat without falling into the water.

I lead her to the house, after opening the front door I lead her to our bedroom. Our room was bright white with a king size black iron 4 poster bed.

"Edward this is beautiful. More than I could ask for." She said throwing herself on the bed. I laughed as I placed the bags down on the floor.

"I need to go and feed so I will be back in an hour so make yourself at home then we can make good use of that bed." I winked as I turned and left the house.

An hour later I arrived back to the house; there were was low lights emanating from our room. So I slowed my pace as neared the bedroom I could hear music playing lightly in the back ground.

I opened the door to find Bella on the bed dressed in not much at all, midnight blue corset, French lace knickers and black stockings with midnight blue lace trim. Her hair fell in natural ringlets around her face. She looked mouthwatering.

"Well Mrs. Cullen I do believe that you are looking…. I don't even have words to describe you at this moment." I slowly made my way over to the bed. She cocked her finger gesturing for me to come forward.

"Come here Mr. Cullen so you can get a better look at your present." She smiled at me while I climbed on to the bed between Bella's stocking glad legs. Running my hand up the length of her body as I made my way to capture her lips. Goosebumps had started to form on her arms and across her chest. We were attacking each others mouths, after what seemed like an eternity we came up for air, with this I started kissing her jaw then moving down to her collar bone then down to the swell of her breasts. Bella let out a loud moan while arching her back to make the space between us disapear.

"Um Edward, so good." I smiled against her skin. As I pulled the lace of her corset to loosen it. Stripping the corset off her body so that I could see her perfect body.

"You are so beautiful my Bella." I whispered to her as I recaptured her lips.

"You have too many clothes on Edward." She said as she undid the buttons on my shirt, she pushed it off my shoulder and running her hands along my shoulders and chest. She was looking at me like it was the first time she had ever seen me like this.

"Oh please Edward make me yours." She said breathlessly against my chest. So I finished undressing her but leaving her stocking on. I watched as she finished undressing me, once we were both naked, I ran my hands up the inside of her thighs watching as she bit down on her lip. She placed her hands in my hair and pulled. I looked up at her through my lashes; I traced my tongue along the scar that lined her stomach as my fingers found their way to the wonderful heat between her stocking clad legs.

She moaned with every movement I made and it drove me crazy. "Edward stop teasing m … Oh… My… God… EDWARD!" She screamed, once she managed to get her breathing under control. We became one, more than once. Well what can I say my wife is a beautiful, sexy wonderful woman.

After screaming each others names more than once, listening to the sounds of the waves lapping against the sand. Bella fell into a deep peaceful sleep. I watched her sleep with a smile plastered on her lips.

The early morning sun spilled across the room making my skin shone when the light crept over the bed.

"Turn the light off Edward." She grumbled as she turned away from the light and into my chest. I laughed at her.

"Bella it is morning and time to wake up, what would you like for breakfast my angel?" I asked looking down at her sleepy face.

"Well bacon would be lovely." She mussed as pulled the covers over her head.

Over the next week we spent a lot of time out on the beach and exploring the isle which Bella loved. But I started to notice a change within Bella she was sleeping a lot more than normal and it was starting to worry me. I could not quite put my finger on what could be wrong with her, even with my vast knowledge of the human body.

On the first morning of our second week on Isle Esme I had to hunt I did not want to leave Bella but I knew that I could not, not hunt. So I got up off the bed and wrote Bella a note leaving it by her pillow.

I ran out on to the beach and into the sea as I made it to the main land in no time at all and went off into the forest surrounding Rio.

BPOV

Isle Esme was beautiful and I was having the best time of my life alone with my wonderful husband, but by the end of our first week away I was starting to feel off and I knew that it was starting to worry Edward. But I kept telling him that I was fine and that there was nothing to worry about at all.

That was till the first morning of our second week. I woke up later than I normally did finding the note that Edward had left me.

My beloved 

I have gone to the mainland to hunt I should be back this evening or early tomorrow morning. 

Please keep yourself safe while I am gone. 

I love you 

Yours always 

Edward x 

I lay back in bed wishing that I could go back to sleep when my stomach had other ideas, I half jumped half rolled out of bed to get to the bathroom. Where I stayed for a good 30 minutes dry heaving as I had nothing in my stomach.

"Oh dear god not again." I said grabbing hold of the sink to steady myself as I stood up. I brushed my teeth to get ready of the taste, and then went out to find something to eat. But on my way out of the bedroom I noticed that Edward had left his phone. He had made me leave mine at home as he knew I would be on it all the time phoning home. But I knew that I had an emergency on my hands and I needed to call Alice.

I scold through his contacts as I made my way down to the kitchen. I found her number and called she picked up before it really had time to ring.

"_Bella what's wrong?" _She asked her voice filled with worry.

"I don't really know Alice I think I might be either sick or …" I trailed off. "Alice have you seen anything odd with my you know future?" I asked hitting myself on the forehead with the heel of my hand.

"_Um nope I have not been looking to give you and Edward so privacy, but now that you mention it you are a little fuzzy. What is going on Bella?" _

"Can you put Carlisle on the phone please?" I asked finding a kitchen stool to sit on. I waited for a moment as I heard Alice shout up to Carlisle, I heard the phone change hands.

"_Hello Bella what can I do for you is everything ok?" _He asked much more calmly than Alice.

"Um I don't know I think I might be um pregnant." I whispered down the phone to him.

"_Ok Bella and what makes you think that?" _Carlisle said in his doctor tone. I took a deep breath before I told him about the sleeping and then the throwing up just moments before. I had also been eating a little more than normal.

"_Well Bella it does sound like you could be. Is Edward about my dear?" _

"No he is on the main land hunting and won't be back till this evening." I said letting out a breath I did not realize I was holding.

"_Ok dear, as soon as he comes back get him to ring me ok, everything will be okay Bella so don't worry yourself."_

"Ok Carlisle I will tell him and thank you. Miss you all." I said a little happier now that I had spoken to him about my concerns.

"_We all miss you hear especially as certain little princess." _He laughed down the phone. Before hanging up I told him to give everyone our love and to give Luna a kiss from me.

I went back to the bedroom and placed Edward's phone back on his bedside table, then making my way back to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, I only throw up one more time and I did not even fall on my face. Thank god for the years of living in nothing but my heels and platforms. I had fallen asleep on the sofa while watching a movie. It must have been late when my stomach growled loudly.

I stumbled around trying to find the light switch which lived on the opposite end of the living so after a moment I gave up and found myself in front of the fridge. Which was stocked with everything you could think of? I reached in and pulled out a bottle of banana milkshake, a loaf of bread, and a whole pile of other things to make a sandwich with.

After I had finished making my food I took it out on to the decking and watched the sea, while I ate I found that my hand kept traveling down to my still flat stomach.

"Bella what are you doing out here?" Edward asked as he walked over to me, kissing me on the lips then taking the seat next to me. I saw that he noticed the position of my hand and his calm expression turned to one of panic. "Are you feeling alright my love?" he said taking my hand in his.

"I am fine. Oh you need to phone Carlisle." I said getting up and collecting my dishes. He looked at my in confusion. "Go and call you father while I wash these up." I said kissing the top of his head as I past him.

As I was washing up my dishes I could hear Edward in the bedroom talking to Carlisle. I laughed when I heard Edwards voice raised telling Carlisle that it was impossible, how in the world and so on.

After several long moments I heard him say goodbye then came into the kitchen with the most priceless expression on his face.

"I wish I had my camera with me, you face is a picture." I laughed as he stood in the door way.

"So it is true then. You could be pregnant?" I nodded as he came towards me and pulled me into his arms. "Bella I don't know what to say." He said after he had let me go.

"Well how about this let's wait till we get home to get the ok, so the rest of the week we can relax and have _fun_." I said winking at him.

And that is how our last week in paradise went we did nothing but relax out on the beach, swimming and having fun. Then in the evening we would have lots of fun.

A/N - Now I dont like to ask for reviews but I would like to know what you are all thinking of my story so far.


	18. Chapter 18

I dont own anything.

Chapter 18

EPOV

I loved my 2 weeks away with Bella, but it was good to be home, and I knew that Bella felt the same especially when she saw Luna. Who throw herself out of Rose's arms when she saw us?

Bella was defiantly pregnant as she now had a tiny baby bump; Alice was the first one to jump us both as we left the car. Lucky I was stood next to Bella when she attacked so she was not knocked on her ass.

"Alice you are going to have to be careful." Bella said as she placed her free hand on her stomach. When Alice saw this she beamed.

"So I take you both had a fun filled honeymoon." Emmett boomed from the back of the group. I looked at him and just shook my head at him.

"Oh course we did and we enjoyed it even more because you were not there Emmett." Bella said happily with a big smile on her face. Emmett brock out into a booming laugh. With everyone else joining in.

After everyone helped with the luggage and Bella was re-united with her daughter, we made our way to the living room. Everyone was sat with their mate around the living I settled next to Bella on the sofa she had Luna sat on her lap. Luna had her hands stuck in her mouth while making gurgling noises happily to herself.

I place my arm around her shoulders and pulled her into my side.

"So well I can guess what this meeting is going to be about." Bella said before kissing Luna's hair.

"Yeh it looks like there is going to be another member of the Cullen family." Esme beamed from Carlisle's side. I nodded my head to answer my mother's question.

"So Bella I think it would be a good idea if I checked you over, it seems that you are developing quickly." Carlisle said standing up. We followed him down the hall to his office, we sat in the big plush chairs in front of his large mahogany desk.

"So Bella I see that you are pregnant. Shall we see what is going?" Bella handed me Luna as she followed Carlisle over to the examination table, she jumped on the table then laid back lifting her shirt up over her tiny bump. I saw Carlisle run his hands over it.

"Well Bella it would seem that you are about 2 months along." He said to her.

"_I take it you to were only intimate over the last 2 weeks?" _He asked me through his thoughts I nodded at him while all my attention was on Luna who had managed to put her foot in her mouth while pulling on my shirt buttons.

"Edward could you feed Luna, while Carlisle does a full examination?" I nodded as I lifted little Luna against my chest, I went over and gave Bella a quick kiss on the lips before I left.

As I entered the kitchen Jasper and Emmett, cornered me, they were both sporting huge mischievous smiles. If I was not folding Luna then I would have run off, but there was nothing I could do.

"What do you two want, I have to feed Luna." I said moving towards the fridge.

"Well we want to know all the dirty little details of your honeymoon, it did not take you long to get Bella knocked up." Emmett boomed from behind me.

"Emmett, that is really none of your business and before either of you say anything about me knowing about your sex lives. I really wish that I did not know because to be honest it is disgusting. Know if you will leave me alone while I feed Luna, I am sure you don't want Bella on your case especially since she is pregnant again." I said the look on their faces was priceless as they remember how bad Bella was the first time.

"Edward is right, I don't want to make Bella mad, it took me weeks to get over the emotional rollercoaster. Living with a pregnant woman is not my idea of fun." Jasper said backing away from us slowly.

"Jasper you pussy, are you afraid of a few hormones?" Emmett said looking none too pleased with Jaspers response.

"Well next time Bella is hormonal I will make sure that you feel the full force of it Emmett then we will see who the pussy is?" Me and Jasper burst out into hysterical laughter. As Emmett stroked off to find Rosalie.

"Sorry about that Edward, but you know what Emmett is like when he thinks something is funny." Jasper said as took as seat by the breakfast bar.

I placed Luna's bottle in the microwave, I felt a wave of happy wash over me and I could hear Luna giggling like mad at Jasper.

"Hey Jazz could you hold her while I sort out some food for Bella." I asked; he happily took her off me. She giggled like crazy while she pulled and ate his fingers.

"Aw Jazz, you two make such a cute couple I am jealous." Alice said as she skipped into the kitchen and over to Jasper.

"Don't worry ma'am you know you are the only girl for me. Although I don't think any of us are going to be letting her date for a very long time. Aint that right daddy Edward?" I laughed he was right even though I was not her father no one would be good enough for her and I knew that Jacob felt the same.

"Um smells good in here." Bella said as she and Carlisle entered the kitchen. I had taken the milk out of the microwave and handed it to Jasper while I finished making Bella's meal.

"So is everything ok?" I asked when she had wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Oh course, she is just growing at twice the speed of a normal baby, so she will be here in a couple of months instead of 9 months." She said smiling up at me.

"Well that means that you are not going to be lifting a finger till the baby is born." She looked at me not impressed at all by this information.

"I agree with Edward Bella we don't know what effected this is going to have on your body." Carlisle said before turning and heading out into the garden.

"Does this mean that I can't do anything, at all?" She asked going and sitting next to Alice. I knew what she was really asking, and it was more about shopping with Alice than anything else.

"Yes that means you will not be lifting a finger, so no shopping, no walking any further than the garden and someone will always be with you." She pouted not happy at all about the rest of the no no's.

"Aye, Aye captain." She said as I placed her food in front of her. Jasper and Alice were making funny faces at Luna, Carlisle and Esme entered the kitchen then looking at the scene.

"Well I just can't believe that I am going to have 2 grandbabies to fuss over know." Esme said hugging Bella. Everyone wore big smiles.

"I am just glad that they are going to have such an amazing family to fuss over them." She replied looking up at me, I could not help but smile at her.

"Well Bella we are glad that you are part of the family." Rosalie said pulling Emmett into the kitchen. "Know Emmett you are going to apologize to Edward and Bella." We looked at Emmett who looked like a little boy being scolded for being caught doing something he shouldn't.

"I'm sorry Edward, Bella." He mumbled like an infant. Bella looked at me confused.

"Don't love I will tell you later." I said after kissing her on the forehead.

Bella was now 3 months gone but she looked about 5 months, Carlisle kept a close eye on her progress and was happy with everything. But that did not stop any of us from worrying about her.

Luna now 7 month olds and was a little monster, she was now sitting up by herself and attempting to crawl, everything went in the mouth which meant we all spent a lot of time baby proofing the house. Now that she was learning to shout we did not get a lot of peace but she loved the attention that she got, she was turning into a right little daddy's girl having both me and Jacob wrapped around her little finger.

Me and Bella were spending nearly every moment together, which Luna did not like but once she was settled into Bella's embrace she would become so much happier and would bounce and shout till she fell asleep.

"I don't know how we are going to cope with a new baby when this little princess is such a spot light whore." Bella laughed after one of Luna's little temper tantrums. She was fast asleep against Bella's shoulder one hand in her mouth and the other wrapped tight in Bella's hair.

"It will be fine. Remember you live in a house filled with vampires. Plus if she gets too much we can just ask Jacob to take her." I said stroking Bella's baby bump. So far nothing was out of the ordinary apart from the accelerated growth rate. They were both healthy and happy and that is all that mattered to me.

"That is not really fair on her Edward, I know how much Jacob loves her but we cannot just get dumping her on him when she does not get her way." She said while attempting to get off the bed. I stopped her and took Luna from her arms. Placing her in her crib which was still in our room. I turned to Bella who looked royally pissed.

"Love, I am sorry I am sure once the baby is here everything will be ok. Know you need to stop trying to stand while you are holding Luna, it is not good for you." I said holding my hands to help her stand.

"Edward I love you, but fuck off." I sighed as I left Bella alone. It was not the first time she has just completely lost her temper with me, but this was the mildest she was been.

I went and found my brothers in the living room battling each other on one of their video games. Jasper turned to me and handed me his controller.

"I think you could do with killing something Edward." He said as he went off to find Alice.

"I take it Bella is being moody again, so what did you say this time?" Emmett asked as he blow up something on the screen. I looked over at my brother although Emmett may seem incredibly scary because of his size but the man was as soft as anything, and sometimes he can be good to talk to.

"Nothing majorly bad, I don't think she liked me saying that if Luna got to bad when the baby arrives that maybe sending her to Jacob would be a good idea. And that she should not try and stand while she is holding her. Em you would have said the same if you had seen her, she is struggling to stand on her own." I turned to look at my brother.

"Edward you just don't know how to please your woman man. Maybe if you asked what she wants then maybe you would not be fighting so much. Why do you think the rest of us don't fight with their other halves?" I looked at my brother with amazement but he was right again.

"I guess you are right again big brother. Where does all this wisdom come from?" I laughed as I got up off the sofa.

"All these years living Carlisle and Esme it has taught me a hell of a lot. Why do you think me and Rose are so good together?" You would think that Emmett is a complete idiot at time but he does have some brain cells.

"Thank you Emmett I will let Rose know that you have been very helpful and putting that brain of yours to good use." I could hear Rosalie laughing from her bedroom. I went back to my room so that I could talk Bella I found her curled up on the bed.

"Bella are you awake love?" I asked gently sitting on the edge of the bed. She turned to face me still looking pissed off. "Angel I am sorry for earlier, I just want to keep you healthy and safe, and we would not want you to end up in the hospital again. Now would we?" I said trying to lighten the mood between us. But she did not seem to be having any of it. "Bella talk to me please, I want you to be happy."

She sat up and looked at me arms folded across her chest making it look a hell of a lot bigger. Edward. Mind out of the gutter.

"Edward I am pregnant not dying, so you have to stop worrying about me ok." She said "You really need to stop being an old fuddi duddi." She laughed.

"So does that mean that I am forgiven then?" I asked sheepishly. "Well that all depends are you going to start acting like the old fun Edward instead of over protective, over bearing twat you have turned into?" She said standing getting up off the bed and heading out the bedroom door.

"And where do you think you are going Mrs. Cullen?" I said leaning back on the bed.

"I am going to wipe the floor with your brother on 'Resident Evil' and if you are fun Edward you would come and cheer your wife on." She laughed as she waddled down the stairs. I got up off the bed and followed her down stairs.

"What makes you think that you are going to beat us at Resident Evil'?" Emmett said to Bella. I had just made it into the living room as she took the controller out of his hand.

"Eddie, tell your misses that she can't play." He whined at me as I sat down next to Bella.

"Hey Emmett if she thinks she can whip your ass I am not going to stop her." I laughed the rest of the family came to join us as.

"_Bella has won this already!" _Alice shouted inside my head. I looked at her and nodded my head.

"_Do you think we should just tell them and put the boys out of their misery?"_ She asked me. This time I shook my head at her.

"Boys what do you think I did with my free time, before I came and lived with you remember that my only friend was Jacob?" She said as she navigated the game menu.

"But that does not mean that you can beat us." Jasper said taking Alice's hand.

"Let's just say that having hours of nothing to do but play computer games you become pretty darn good. Plus I used to play some of the best online and I beat several of them." She said a huge grin spread across her face. "Are you ready to get beat by a girl then Emmett?" She asked as she hit the button to start the game.


	19. Chapter 19

i dont own anything

Chapter 19 – Family History.

BPOV

I whipped both Emmett and Jasper; neither of them were pleased at all. They kept asking for a rematch, which of course I gave them as it was a hell of a lot of fun. I can say that I have missed playing computer games but it is not quite the same without the smokes and drink.

Today Emmett has asked for a rematch again so far I have beaten him on a large number of games.

"So what are we playing today then Emmett, I am amazed that you have any left." I said sitting next to him.

"Well I thought that we could play resident evil again. Coz I think that you cheated the first time." He said handing me the controller.

"Ok well if I beat you again will you stop with the rematches? It is not much fun anymore." I said as I was picking my character.

"Deal but if I win then you are not allowed to play any of my games for a month." He said looking pleased with his beat. I shook my head at his childish behavior.

"Fine Emmett, you have a deal." You are so going down Emmett. I thought to myself as the game started.

Several hours later we had completed the game and I had beaten Emmett hands down.

"That is so not fair Bella, how the hell did you beat me again?" he whined like a child.

"Emmett, will you stop whining please it is very unbecoming of you." Esme said from the garden. I laughed as he went off in a huff. Rose and Alice both walked through the front door arms filled with shopping bags with Edwards and Jasper in tow.

"Oh Bella we have brought you some wonder things for the baby." Alice sang plopping herself down on the sofa next to me. I looked up at the boys who followed suit, both of them looking exhausted. Well as much as a vampire can.

"Alice please tell me you have not been out again and brought the store?" I plead with her. Looking from the amount of bags they all had. Edward, Jasper and Rose all nodded their heads to my question.

"Well I did not buy the whole shop but I have brought you a new crib." She beamed.

"Alice we don't even know what her growth rate is going to be once she is born." I said as I started to rummage throw some of the bags.

"Well I know because I have seen her, such a pretty little girl takes after her mummy." She beamed at both me and Edward.

"Well Alice that did not answer Bella's question and stop with the show tunes your giving me a head ache." Edward said picking up all the bags and taking them up to our room.

"Bella you have picked such a pretty name for her as well." She added before her and Jasper left the living room. Leaving me and Rosalie alone.

We looked uncomfortably at each other. "So how have you been?" She asked.

"I have been ok thanks Rose, beaten your husband at yet another computer game. Which he is not happy about at all, I think he is off sulking." I said smiling at her. She gave me a small smile in return. Rosalie may seem like a bitch to a lot of people but there is a lot more to her than that. She has a dark haunted past and I felt for her.

"Rosalie can I ask you something?" I asked moving to sit next to her. She nodded her head while looking down at her hands.

"What happened to you?" I asked slowly moving my hands to hers. She looked at me with sad eyes.

"I was born in 1775 in Florence Italy. I was engaged to a man named Royce King he was an English merchant. I was the most beautiful girl in town and everyone else thought so as well. On the night I was changed, I was walking home from a friend's house I have been visiting her; she had just given birth to a beautiful baby boy. Royce had been out drinking with some of his friends, they saw me, dragged me over to them. They beat me till I was near death, then they…" She trailed off, I gripped her hand telling her I understood and to take her time. We sat in silence for several moments before she started talking again.

"They left me in the street, thinking I was dead and believe me I wish I had. Carlisle found me he smelt all the blood. Although I hate this life not being able to move forward, grow old and have children of my own. I am grateful to Carlisle because without him I would never would have found and saved Emmett. After I was turned I got my revenge of them leaving Royce for last so that he knew who was coming for him. I showed up on his door step dressed in my wedding dress. I can say that I was a little theatrical back then." She laughed at the end. What she told me made me understand Rose a hell of a lot better.

"Rosalie I think I can understand a little, I mean being betrayed by the people you love. All I can say is that my two beautiful little girls are going to need a sensible aunt to save them from Aunty Alice." I smiled as she drew me into a hug.

"Thank you Bella, for understanding. It means a lot to me." She whispered. "Well enough of this depressingness this is happy time. Plus I had better go find that husband of mine and cheer him up. Do you need anything before I go upstairs?" I shook my head knowing that Esme was out in the garden if I needed anything.

A week after Rose told me her story I had become interested in the rest of my family's history. And I know what you are all thinking I have been living with them for nearly a year and not really found out about their lives before they become vampires. Well if you remember I lived with them for 4 months before being taken 3 months, then being in a coma for 2 months then being slightly depressed and having my hands full with a baby. So you can't really blame me.

And if I am being honest it was Rosalie who sparked my interest. So today I am being babysat by Alice and Jasper while the others are out hunting.

I walked out the kitchen with a plate filled with lefts over pasta from last dinner. I found Alice and Jasper cuddled together on the loveseat. They looked so cute together, Luna was giggling happily to herself in her playpen by their feet.

"So what do you want to know Bella?" Alice said without looking at me. God damn miss know it all.

"I want to know more about my family's background." I said sheepishly before taking a mouth full of food.

They both looked at me. "Ok so you want to know what our lives were like before we were vampires?" I nodded at them, not being able to speak as I was still shoveling food into my mouth.

"Bella are you planning on eating like a lady anytime soon?" Alice asked both of them laughed at me. I glared at them not impressed they were laughing at a hungry pregnant lady.

"Just tell me your stories before I bombard you Jasper with hormones." I threatened, I saw Jasper's face turned from humor to horror.

"Ok, ok no need to threaten anybody Bella." Alice said to me. I place my plate down on the table; I leaned back against the sofa and place my hand on my swollen stomach.

"Jasper you can go first." Alice said giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Oh course ma'am." He said his southern accent coming through really thick. "I was born in 1843 in Texas and when I was 18 years old I joined the confederate army and I was the youngest general all without seeing any action, but the night that I was riding home I came across 3 young women, I offered them my assistance, they turned me. I became part of the Maria's army. In the south it was not uncommon for vampires to start wars, so that they can clam territories. She wanted them all and I helped her training her newborns. But it got too much as she would ask me to rid her of the vampires for grew weak and with my gift I could feel everything. So I ran and went into hiding. Then in 1927 I was in Philadelphia sheltering from the rain in this little café, there were only 5 other people in there, when all of a sudden this tiny beautiful woman comes up to me and says 'You kept me waiting solider.' We married 4 months later then traveled around America. In 1942 we walked into the Cullen's lives and never left." Jasper wrapped him arm around Alice's small shoulders when he had finished talking.

"You really did keep me waiting." She laughed as she reached up and kissed his jaw. Luna was bouncing on her bottom and shouting at the pair of them telling them that it was her turn and that they should be lavishing attention on her.

"Wow Jasper you certainly had it hard, I cannot imagine going through that." I said to him as he gently lifted Luna out of her playpen and on to his lap, she immediately shoved his fingers into her mouth.

"She is taking after her mother in the eating department." Alice said stroking Luna's hair.

"Hay that is not nice. And she takes after Jacob actually I once saw him eat a foot long sub in like 3 bits." Just the thought of it made me shiver. This made them both laugh.

"So Alice what's your story?" I asked her, she shifted uncomfortably. "It is ok if you don't want to talk about it Alice." I told her.

"No it is ok; I just don't really like talking about it. But I will give you the foot note version; I was accused of witch craft, because of my visions. I was hung but was saved by my priest who happened to be vampire. Once the change was complete I woke up to find myself a lone in a cave. Then I spent the next 200+ years wondering, I kept having visions of this family with golden eyes and knew that I had to find them, but also from the moment I woke up I had visions of Jasper 155 years before he was even born." I could see her grip on Jaspers hand tighten.

"Oh Alice, I am so sorry for making you relive it. I should never have asked." I said mentally beating myself up.

"Bella stop that, what's done is done we can't change the past. We have to look at it like this if it did not happen we would not be here for one and we would not be the people we are today without our pasts." What Jasper said made me think about Rose and how protective she was of her family and this was all because of what happened to her during her human life.

"Your right Jasper. It is just amazing how you two found each other." I said to them seeing the love they held for each other. They did not show it like Rose and Emmett did but you could still see it in the way that they looked at each other.

"Well wait till you hear Carlisle and Esme's story now that is a good one." Jasper said standing up, he placed Luna in Alice's arms and came over to help me up off the sofa.

"Thanks Jasper and I bet isn't Carlisle like a million years old or something like that?" I asked.

"Now that is rude young lady I am only 1219 years old." I stood in shock turning slowly turned to face Carlisle who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Well if you ask me that is pretty old, old man." Jasper said clapping Carlisle on the back.

"Well son. Last time I checked you were 167." He replied.

"Well that is true, but before Bella moved in and Luna was born I was the baby of the family." He said before sticking his tongue out at Carlisle making him look rather silly. But we all burst out in laughter any ways.

"Really mature there slick." I said taking Luna off Alice. Juggling a struggling baby when I can't see my own feet is a very difficult thing to do.

"Luna please calm down, mamma can't hold you when you're moving about." I said gently to her trying my best to calm her, I felt Jasper send a wave of calm towards us and it did seem to help a little.

"Bella, I am going to say this as your doctor, you really need to take it easy with Luna, if she has any of her father's strength in her, and she could hurt you." Carlisle said coming over to me and took Luna from my arms. I knew they were right last week she punched me in the shoulder while having one of her many tantrums and left a very large bruise.

"I know your right Carlisle, but I don't want her to feel unloved because I keep passing her off when she got too much." I told him as I followed them into the kitchen.

"Bella, dear listen to me, she is the most loved and spoilt little girl in the world but asking for help looking after her especially from Jacob will not hurt and it would do you some good to relax, you being stressed is not doing you or the baby any good." He said as he placed Luna in her high chair.

"Your right Carlisle, I know but it is hard, as Renee used to just pass me off to people when I was little when she could not be asked to look after me. It is why I moved in with Charlie." I said opening the fridge and pulling out a bottle for Luna.

"Bella dear you are a wonderful mother and she could never feel unloved with such a wonderful family around her. Who all want to help you look after her. Know I think it would be a good idea if you called Jacob so he can look after his little girl for a couple of days, what do you say?" He asked as he pulled me into a one armed hug.

"How come all you Cullen men know how to make women do what you want?" I laughed at my father in law.

"Well I think that is a story for later. Know go and phone Jacob. I think Alice has got Luna's overnight bag all sorted." He said leaving the kitchen and heading towards his study. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and punched in Jake's number. He picked up after the 4th ring.

We had a short conversation, and we arranged for Luna to spend the week with him and Leah. My feelings toward Jake had changed a lot since we had both been kidnapped by psychotic vampires. I felt that it was his fault that we had not been saved sooner and that I will never have full strength in my legs. Yes I know that it is my fault for wanting to be able to walk and that I seem to be on my feet a lot but I don't like to be carried everywhere.

Jacob was coming to pick up Luna in an hour, which meant that Edward would hopefully be home soon. This made me smile. While I was lost in thought Alice had come into the kitchen and was making Luna laugh. I turned and jumped out of my skin.

"Alice you scared the shit out of me." I told my sister. She laughed at me as I sat down on the stool next to her.

"Well it is not my fault you were not paying attention and off day dreaming about my brother." I gave her a pointed stare.

"I was not daydreaming about Edward, I was thinking about Jacob." I said slightly defeated, none of my family had asked what had happened, and I was not willing to tell them about it knowing that they already felt terrible about not being able to save us.

"Well that does not make sense at all, dear sister I think there is something wrong in your head. Has being pregnant again scrambled your brain?" Jasper laughed as he came to join us in the kitchen. We both turned to look at him Alice found his comment hilarious.

"Well Jasper I think you have been spending way too much time with Emmett as your IQ seems to have dropped dramatically." He glared at me. "Well Jasper while you are up put the kettle on." I said pointing to my mug on the side.

"Oh yes great Bella." He mocked as he filled the kettle with water. We all turned towards the living room where we could hear Emmett's booming voice.

"Oh come on babe why not?" He whined as the rest of the Cullen's came to join us in the kitchen. Edward came straight over to me and wrapped me in his arms.

"Well hello there Mr. Cullen." I said kissing him. "I missed you too love." He said when he pulled away.

"What is wrong with Emmett?" I asked looking at them all. Esme and Rose looked at me with amusement written across their faces.

"He said something very rude about a certain human and his brother. So I have told him that if he does not learn to think before speaking and put a filter on his tongue then he will not be getting any loving from me." She said looking very pleased with herself. Although both me and Rosalie do not sometimes see eye to eye, she did have a flare for the dramatics when it came to punishing her husband, I have learnt a lot from her.

"Well I hope you are going to make that boy suffer for a long time Rose, last time you only lasted a couple of days." Esme said while placing a soft kiss on Luna's head. Who surprisingly had been very quiet? Which I was very grateful for.

Moments later the doorbell went. Esme was up and opening the door. "Hello Jacob, Leah please come in. Everyone is in the kitchen." I heard her say from the front door. I watched as Jasper made me a cup of herbal tea, I did not turn to look up as Jacob and Leah made their way into the kitchen. My family all greeted them warmly, I held Edwards hand tightly as I watched Leah kiss Luna's head. She turned to me and gave me a warm smile.

"Bella you are looking a little peaky." She said while stocking my daughters ringlets. I like Leah, I thought her and Jacob were good together but sometimes she can be a little blonde with her comments. Edward knowing me as well as he did answered for me.

"Yes she has been a little stressed as Luna has become overly fussing the last couple of weeks and I must admit I have not been around as much as I should be to help out. I am sorry about that my love." He said the last part to me before kissing my hand.

"Oh Bella why did you not call on us earlier, I know that stress is not going to be doing you any good." She said gently patting my hand.

I glared at her, not knowing really what to say, what did she know I had to look after my daughter 24/7 when she only had to watch her for a couple of days.

"Leah, we have to get going my dad is waiting for us." Jacob said giving me an evil look. Alice had left the room and re-entered with Luna's overnight bag. She handed it over to Jacob while Leah lifted Luna from her high chair.

"We will bring her home at the end of the week." Jacob told us as he led Leah out of the house.


	20. Chapter 20

i dont own anything

Chapter 20

JPOV

Bella had become such a bitch over the last couple of months especially when Leah is about which I don't understand at all considering that she treats Luna like her own. I think that is what pisses her off the most, but you don't see me acting like a dick towards Edward. As he is pretty much raising her as his own.

I know that I should not take it personally as we have both changed into completely different people after being held captive for over 3 months. But that does not mean she can act like a complete bitch.

Me and Leah left the Cullen mansion with a hyper Luna. "What have they been feeding you my darling?" I asked my little girl?" I asked her as I placed her in her car seat. She smiled up at me and stuck her hand in her mouth.

"I think we are going to have to change her diet a little that might help with her mood?" Leah said as she slid into the passenger seat of the rabbit. I closed the back door and looked up at the upstairs of Cullen mansion and saw Edward watching us.

"Come on babe, we better get going otherwise dad and Sam are going to get pissed if we are late for the meeting." I said to Leah as I climbed in behind the wheel.

We drove back down to La push chatting about what we were going to do over the next week with Luna. Who was giggling away in the back seat.

As we pulled up outside of Emily and Sam's house, the pack came running out to meet us. Leah grabbed Luna from the back seat when the guys saw her they all started to make funny faces at her, which made her laugh like crazy kicking her little legs out and reaching her little chubby hands out to them all.

"Hey Jacob glad that you could make it." Sam said as he followed the rest of the guys out front.

"Sorry we had to stop off and pick up a certain little imp." Leah said heading into the house to find Emily.

"Your dad wants to fold a meeting this evening to talk about the Cullen's new addition." He told me as we all re-entered the house. Emily and Leah were fussing over Luna as she munched on a muffin.

"So you have any idea what he has to say about the new baby?" I asked starting to feel a little nervous now for Bella.

Sam just shrugged his shoulders as we made our way over to our women. I kissed Luna on the forehead. We all sat around and talked about the next patrol, as the sun started to set my father showed up. I had left the girls to put Luna down to sleep. I greeted my father as Sam, Paul and Embry helped him up the stairs.

"So I can see you are all here. We need to discuss what is going on with the Cullen's. Sam are we still on good terms with them?" My father asked, me and Sam looked at each other and then nodded our head at the same time.

"Good, we need to organize another meeting with Dr. Cullen as soon as possible." He told us I pulled out my phone. I sent a text to Bella explaining that we need to meet with the Cullen's as soon as possible. After waiting for over near an hour for a reply from her which did not come I thought it would be a better idea to ring the Cullen house and talk to the good Doctor himself.

"_Hello Dr. Cullen speaking how can I help?" _He asked down the phone.

"Hi doc it is Jacob. Sam and my father want to organize another meeting between us. Would it be possible at all?" I asked him while I was waiting for him to speak I found I had wondered into Sam and Emil's room. Luna was fast asleep in the middle of their bed, pillows surrounded her in a protective barrier. She looked so much like Bella when she slept. Star fished out on her belly, with her hand stuck in her mouth. There was no way anyone could not say that she was not Bella's the only thing that she had inherited from me was her dark skin and possibly the wolf gene but we would not know if she had that till she was much older.

"_Jacob are you there?"_ The voice at the end of the phone pulled me back to reality. I shook my head trying to remember why I had been talking to .

"Yeh sorry doc, Luna distracted me for a sec." I apologized to the man for not paying attention to what he was saying.

"_That is ok Jacob. Tell your father and Sam that we would be happy to meet with them, same time and place?" _He asked.

"Yeh same time and place doc. Can I ask what are you planning on doing with Bella while we are having this meeting, because it would be a very good idea if she is not there. Although this meeting is manly about her." I told him. The line was quite for a moment as the doc was thinking about what to say.

"_Well Jacob would you mind giving me an idea about what is going on so that we are prepared. Especially if it involves one of the family." _He asked very calmly. How could I explain to him that the pack thought that Bella's baby was a threat. _"It has something to do with her baby does it not?" _He asked again with the same calm voice. It was starting to sound very eerie. Again I could not bring myself to answer him. "_I thought so. Jacob please inform the pack that we will meet with them this evening and discuss this matter." _

"Of course, I will tell them. Well see you this evening then." I said before hanging up the phone.

A small pair of arms found their way round my waist as I stood staring at my little girl. "Jake honey is everything ok? You seem upsest?" Leah asked as she kissed my shoulder. I turned in her arms so that I was facing her.

"Nothing is wrong I need to go and tell Sam that the meeting is on for this evening." I said kissing her on the forehead. I took her hand then lead her back down stairs to the others.

Sam and my father both looked at me as we entered the room. " So are they going to meet us then?" Sam asked I nodded my head at them both, in return they both gave me a small smile which said well – done.

"Emily would you mind looking after Luna this evening while we are gone?" Leah asked heading towards her cousin.

"Of course I can, don't worry about the little angel."

As the time ticked on we all decided that it would be a good idea to head out to the meeting point. After transforming into wolves we all ran through the woods to the river that ran through Forks.

We arrived a little before 8 but discovered that the Cullen's had beaten us there. Sam and the doc both gave each other curt nods. While the rest of us just looked at each other. Edward did not look happy to be here at all.

"Carlisle, I take it Jake inform you of why we have asked you here?" Sam asked stepping towards he river edge.

"yes he has but I don't understand why?" The doc and the rest of the family looked confused as to why they had been asked to come.

"Well it all has something to do with Bella and her unborn baby." Sam said trying to sound calm, I was in the same boat as the Cullen's I had no real idea as to why Sam and dad both did not like the idea of Bella's pregnancy.

"**YOU WANT TO KILL MY WIFE AND BABY!**" Edward screamed at us from beside his mother. They all shocked at this information as did I. "How dare you even think about touching her. Because I am not afraid to break this treaty and rip your head off." Edward growled.

I turned to Sam to see if he was serious and from the look on his face he was. I could not let them hurt my best friend.

"Sam we can't do that Bella is my best friend and the mother of my child, think about Luna May, what is she going to think when she finds out you killed her mother?" I shouted at him. He just turned and looked at me. What he said next made me nauseas.

"Jacob Leah is more than right to raise that baby as her own, Luna had never know who her real mother is." I looked at him with disgust. Then turned to look at Leah who also did not look impressed with what Sam had just said.

"That is not an option for me Sam I do love that little girl as my own but I could never do that to Bella."

Sam looked at us with pure anger written across his face, the rest of the pack did not know what to do, stand by Sam or us? As they were all good friends with Bella, especially Seth and I knew that if things went bad here then he would follow his sister, who would agree with my choice.

"Jake you must understand that her baby is a danger have you not listened to any of the tribes stories, Luna is the one to bring us together. She can't have another child it would tear everything apart." I looked hard at Sam, of course I had heard the stories but know that I think about it I don't think it is Luna as Bella is the one who feel in love with a vampire and is best friend's with a werewolf.

I looked over to Edward to make sure that he understood where my train of thought was going. He slowly nodded his head towards me. So he did. Good.

"Sam, I think you need to think about what you are planning on doing, if you come anywhere near my daughter or unborn granddaughter then you are asking for war." Doc said still with an overly calm voice. But it was not hard to see that he was shacking with anger along with the rest of his family.

Sam looked at me. He was questioning my loyalty to the pack and in that moment I made my decision. As I was meant to be the alpha but gave it up to Sam.

"Sam I will not let you hurt her. I will do what I can to protect her and her family." I said squaring myself up to Sam; I could see Seth and Leah standing behind me.

"So you are going to stand up for those monsters, I don't believe you Jake, and you two really?" Sam spat at us all, I could see the Cullen's crouching getting ready to fight.

"Yes we are Sam." Seth said standing tall beside me. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Leave now, you are the enemy, if we have to we will fight you." Sam said turn away and headed into the forest. The others followed him none of them turned to look at us. After them left the three of us turned to the Cullen's.

"So it looks like we need to add on some rooms." Esme said to us as her made our way towards them. I looked down at my feet, embarrassed. Leah took hold of my hand.

"Well it is nice to know that we will have some extra protection for the little ones." Esme said taking hold of the doc's hand.

"I don't think that Bella is going to like this one bit." I said as I followed them through the woods towards their house.

All I could think about is that Bella was not going to like having me around and I was starting to think that this was a bad idea.

"Jacob, leave Bella to me she will be find especially when she finds out what is going on with the pack. She will just be glad that the girls have extra protection." Edward said to me as we came towards the house.

I looked at him. "So you are going to have another girl? I feel sorry for you man, especially since Luna is such a little drama queen. Shit Luna, she is at Emily's what are we going to do?" I said starting to panic my little girl was still on the reservation.

"Don't worry Bella is at Charlie's I will phone and ask if he can pick her up. Seeing as they cannot keep her there as it would be kidnapping if they did." Carlisle said as he led us all into the kitchen.

Seth and Leah were looking pretty worried at this point. As they knew that Sam would go to any lengths to make us pay for us leaving.

But I trusted that the doc knew what he was doing and with Sam holding his step granddaughter he would stop at nothing to make sure she was safe and I knew that Charlie would do the same.

"Rose get Charlie on the phone tell him that he has to pick up Luna from Emily's and make sure that he does not say anything to Bella, just that Edward is going to pick her up. Ok." Carlisle told the Blonde she disappeared off down the hallway.

"Well my dears I think it would be a good idea to extend the house over the garage how does that sound?" Esme said very quickly that I nearly missed it all especially with her thick accent. Alice the little one started jumping up and down which made Seth laugh. The blonde one returned and whispered into the doc's ear.

"Ok everything is ok, Charlie is going to pick up Luna, and although he does not understand why he has to he did ask why Jake could not pick her up." Blondie said going to sit down next to Emmett. Ok so I can remember some of their names and I normally deal with Esme, Alice or Edward when I am here. Emmett's name only stuck coz Esme is always shouting at him. Although there have been occasions where I have had to deal with the blonde woman but no pleasantries were never exchanged just glares.

We all looked at each other for a while in silence. Till Alice grabbed hold of Seth and dragged him into the living room, me and Leah just looking at each other and then at the rest of the Cullen's who just laughed.

"Alice wants to show him some colors for his room." Jasper said laughing while he walked out of the kitchen.

"I had better go and pick up Bella, Charlie is on his way here." Edward said heading towards the garage.

"Well I think that it would be a good idea to show you guys to your room for the next couple of days." The doc said to us. We got up and followed him out of the kitchen. Esme turned towards the fridge and started to pull out food.

Doc led us to a smallish room at the end of the hallway off of the living room. We looked inside when the doc opened the door, there was a small bed off to the side and a sofa, and boxes lined every other surface.

"Our guessed don't usually sleep we just have this room for storage. But the bed and sofa are comfortable. You will be out of here by the end of the week trust me Esme and Alice will have the extension built in no time at all especially when they get the boys involves." Carlisle laughed as he left us.

There was a knock on the door then we saw Charlie walked past us and head for the kitchen with Luna in his arms. She saw us and started to squeal and jump in his arms. He looked down at her and placed her on the floor, then walked into the kitchen with Esme and Carlisle.

Luna crawled towards us, when she got to our feet, she sat on her bottom with a thump and held up her arms and shouted at us. Leah lifted her up into arms and kissed her forehead.

Moments later I heard Bella enter and great Charlie, Leah started off down the hallway towards the kitchen. I tried to stop her but she looked at me and carried on, bouncing Luna as she went.

I followed her in silence; Bella looked up as she was us, not looking pleased at all. From the look on her face Edward had not informed about what was going.

"No Jacob I have not told her. I thought it would be a good idea to tell her here." Edward said answering my unspoken statement.

"Well can I ask what is going on?" She asked looking pissed at both me and her husband.

"Bella I think it would be a good idea if you sit down first." Esme said helping her into a chair.

"We went to meet the pack as they had some things to talk to us about. You were the topic of the conversation." Leah handing Luna over to Bella. She still did not look impressed.

"Just get to the point please." She snapped.

"Sam wants to kill you and the baby." Edward said kneeling down in front of her, placing one hand on her swollen stomach and the other cupped her cheek. Esme had taken Charlie into the living room so that we could talk about this in private.

She just looked at him, placing her hand over his. "Why?" She asked after a moment of silence. Luna was starting to get fussy with the silence.

Bella pulled Luna closer to her body to try and calm her down.

"They think that your baby is a danger and that Luna is part of some tribal story." Leah answered her question. She turned and looked at us both. "Then why are you here, I thought you had to follow Sam's orders?" She asked us.

"We did not agree with Sam, so us and Seth came to protect you. The doc even declared war if he even thought about coming near you. So we are going to living above the garage." I said to her, she did not look happy about it but she was going to have to live with it.

"Bella, angel listen it is for the best trust me, Sam wants you dead and he is going to stop at nothing. So the extra protect for you both that is my main concern, my only concern." Edward told her.

And protecting my daughter and Leah were my only concerns.


	21. Chapter 21

I dont own anything apart from Little Luna May.

Chapter 21

BPOV

How is this possible, the people I considered my family turn on me like this and want to kill me and an innocent unborn baby this is not right at all, I could feel my breathing become shallow and labored. Edward tried to take my hand in an attempt to help calm me down but instead I shock him off and instinctively wrapped my arm around my stomach to protect my unborn child and pulling Luna closer to me as well in an attempt to protect her.

"Bella, you need to calm down your breathing otherwise you are going to pass out." Carlisle said from beside me. I looked up at him and knew what we had to do. Luna placed her tiny hands on my face; tears were running down both of our faces. I could not put my babies in any danger. I felt Edward's hand go to my stomach and I knew he felt the same. I looked at him, and then took a deep breath before speaking.

"I cannot put any of you in danger for me but I do ask you protect my children. But I would feel better if we leave you cannot all protect us from Sam, you will have to feed which will leave us unprotected if we stay here, but if we leave even for a while we will all be safe." I told them as I took hold of Edward's hand. I looked at Carlisle; he was deep in thought about what I said. Turning to the rest of the family, I could tell that they all thought it was a good idea and a good way to keep the whole family safe.

"Bella, you are part of this family and we protect our family whether you like it or not my dear but you have a smart head on your shoulders leaving would be a good idea. But how can we do it without making it look to suspicious?" He asked.

"Isle Esme, a family holiday will cover our tracks and we can stay till baby C is born." Alice said with a smile on her face.

"Wonderful idea Alice there is more than enough room at the house and we will be far enough away that Sam will have no power over us." Carlisle said he looked over to Jake and he was in full agreement with Carlisle.

"Well I think the sooner we get this organized the better. I no Sam and he will not wait about to put his plan into action." Jake said taking hold of Leah's hand.

After a moment Esme and Charlie came back into the kitchen they were both laughing well until they saw my tear streaked face. Charlie went into full panic mood.

"Bells what the hell is wrong, what is going on?" He asked coming to my side.

"Dad it is nothing hormones." I laughed which made Charlie smile. I could see Jasper trying very hard not to laugh at me, this made me mad so to get him back I focused everything I was feeling at him watching his face go from humor, to pure terror then bursting out in tears made my day. Charlie looked at him strangely, while the rest of the family laughed under their breathe. Alice gave me a dirty look then just laughed with the rest of them when I shrugged at her.

"Well Bells I have to go, you look after my girls Edward ok. Love you Bells." He said giving me a quick peck on the cheek which was strange for Charlie as he never showed any type of emotion towards anyone. Edward just nodded his head at my father as he left the house.

"Well it looks like we are booking a family holiday. You up for a little relaxation in the sun Jake?" Esme asked as she headed towards to computer to book our plane tickets.

"Are you serious, you want us to come with you?" He asked completely in shock. It was funny to see.

"Of course you are part of this family after all seeing as Luna and Bella are. All three of you." She said with a warm smile. I heard Seth whooped from next to Alice which again made the rest of us all laugh.

"And I think it would be nice for Luna May to have her father round a little more." I said, Edward placed his hand on my shoulder which made me feel better. Luna had cried herself to sleep against my chest and Lilith was gently tapping away at my stomach. "But for now I think it would be a good idea to feed baby number 2. Edward I think she has inherited your musical abilities but piano may not be her instrument of choice." I looked at him and smiled I could hear Alice chuckle at my statement, I noticed that she was also glassy eyed which meant she was having a vision. One that Edward did not seem to enjoy.

"Really Bella. It is a good thing we can sound proof rooms." He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

Emmett was looking at us all very confused. "Will someone tell me what is going on?" He whined like a small child.

"Maybe when you're older dear?" Rosalie said taking his hand and leading him towards the stairs. "But Rose that is not fair, I want to know now." I heard him say to her from upstairs.

"Ok I think it is about time people started to go off and do something else, the disaster has been averted and everything will be fine." Carlisle said shooing everyone but me and Edward out of the kitchen.

Edward lifted Luna out of my arms and placed her gently in the playpen, then went about putting my dinner together. We enjoyed each other's company in silence.

I watched him move around the room so effortless, watching as the muscles in his back moved under his shirt. All I can say is I wish Jasper could not control and alter moods because I knew he was getting me back at this moment if my own emotions were not bad enough making me want my husband as much as I did right now he made it 100% worse. I could hear him laughing from the library. Edward turned and looked at me and then laughed, leaving what he was doing and coming over to me. He slowly lowed his face to mine, but being the tease he his left a few inches between us. His breath tickled my face.

"Bella you really need to stop teasing Jasper, because I don't think Esme or anyone else for that matter would like to find us doing something very naughty in the kitchen." He said the last part so I would be the only one to hear him but the thought of getting caught on the kitchen counter with Edward was starting to make my mind work over time.

"Oh the things I could do to you on the breakfast bar Edward would make your head spin." I said grabbing hold of his collar and kissing him hard. When I let go of him, his famous cocky grin spread across his face. I just shook my head at him and then crossed my arms, which was a bad idea as the top I had on was very low cut and he spent the rest of the time cooking staring at my chest.

"Edward you are such a pig." I said as he placed my food in front of me. He laughed at me again which made me pout which in returned ended up in a make out session which was rudely interrupted by Jake and Leah. We both looked at them sheepishly. "Edward I think your mind reading powers are failing you." I laughed as I went back to my meal. Leah came and sat next to me as Jake and Edward looked at each other and laughed.

"There is nothing wrong with my power, it is just you are able to block out everything around me, when you touch me." He said kissing the top of my head.

"God really you two, you need to get a room." Jake said before making gagging noises. I just looked at him.

"Yep last time we did that I ended up pregnant." I gave Jake a sickly sweet smile. Edward and Leah just looked at each other.

Esme came bursting into the kitchen next but the smile was wiped off her face when she looked at us all. "Children pick up your toys and play nice or none of you are coming on holiday." She said in her motherly tone. We all looked at her and all pretty much jumped up and down like excited …. Well much like Alice does most days.

"Well then I think we should go and pack, I am amazed you got any let alone11 people for tomorrow night mother." Edward said lifting Luna out of her play pen. "I will go and start before, nope to late Alice has already found her way into our closet. I better go and make sure she does not go overboard." He said taking Luna and heading up stairs leaving me in the kitchen with Jake, Leah and Esme.

Esme sensing my uneasiness came and sat the other side of me she gently placed her hand on my stomach as I ate. This made me feel a little better.

"I am amazed that Alice has not gone out and brought you both new clothing for this trip." She said looking at both of them and then laughed at the faces that they made. "It is not as bad as it might seem." She said giving me a sideways glance. We both knew how out of control Alice can get when shopping is involved.

"Esme I have already brought them new clothes and they are all packed and already in the car." Alice said from mine and Edwards's room.

"This is going to be a long trip." Jake said.


	22. Chapter 22

I dont own anything

Chapter 22

EPOV

Bella was not impressed at all about Jake being in the house, but I knew that Bella's life was too important to me. So if it meant living with 3 werewolves then we would all put up with it.

Alice had turned our bedroom into a bombsite with clothes thrown all over the place. I just shook my head as I placed Luna's sleeping form down in her crib; I started to pick up clothes that Alice had pulled out.

"Edward don't you dare all the clothes at are on the floor are to go, I can't believe I let Bella wear half the stuff it is a good thing she is pregnant she does pull of your shirts better than you sometimes." Alice said from her own room. I sigh and left the clothes were I found them Bella was not going to be at all impressed with Alice have the clothes on the floor were Bella's favorites and I knew that she would get her own way against the damn little pixie, but she was right since Bella was pregnant again she has taken up the habit of wearing my shirts not that I am complaining at all. She does look amazing in them.

I saw that Alice had thrown several of Bella's corsets on the floor. That was it Alice was dead meat if Bella was to see that. My wife did not like anyone touching her corsets (well apart from me and that was only so I could take them off) as they were specially made and a couple of they were vintage worn by Gypsy Rose Lee. She spent a hell of a lot of money on them.

"Alice you are going to die slowly. You have thrown Bella's vintage corsets on the floor." I said loud enough for my wife to hear me. I heard Bella scream from the kitchen. "SHE WHAT!"

"_Ha ha Alice is in trouble." _I laughed at my idiot brother.

Alice had found her way into our bedroom moments before Esme and Bella came to join us. Bella looked furiously at Alice. The saying if looks could kill went through my mind so fitting for this moment.

"Alice, how dare you. You were going to throw out my not only expensive Corsets but my vintage burlesque corsets." Bells hissed at Alice.

"I can't see what you are so worried about Bella I was going to order you new ones, handmade ones from France." Alice said in her overly sweet voice. Again Bella looked ready to kill.

"Alice that is not the point, those are all really special to me seeing as I had saved and worked stupid fucking hours with Mike Newton to be able to get these." She said a little calmer this time thanks to Jasper who had wandered into see what was going on. I went over to my wife and gently rubbed up and down her arms to get her to calm a little more.

"Everyone out, please. Let me tidy up this mess it might help me not kill Alice." She said pushing us all out of the bedroom. So we left her in peace to clean up the mess that Alice had made of our bedroom.

"Well done Alice, I think next time you ask before going through other peoples belongings, you know how Bella feels about the clothes she has." I told my sister who was looking a little upset with herself. Jasper wrapped his arm around his shoulder and led her back to their bedroom.

"Edward I think you are going to have to keep a close eye on Bella, she said that she was starting to feel a little off." My mother said. "_We had all better keep an eye on her just in case that little one decides to come early."_ She thought to herself as she went to find Carlisle.

"I will mum don't you worry." I told her before she disappeared down stairs. I turned back to my bedroom and was about to open the door when I heard Bella talking softly inside.

"Baby you need to stop this kicking it is hurting mamma a lot and we don't want your daddy to worry if you leave bruises know do we." I heard her say. I slowly opened the door to find Bella sat on the floor her back against the bed rubbing her swollen stomach, which I must admit was making her look very unhealthy, much like she did when I found her in that run down motel all broken. I walked over to her; I gently grabbed her ankles and pulled her away from the bed so that I could position myself behind.

Once we were comfortable I lifted up the bottom of the dress that Bella was wearing and what I saw shocked me to my very core. She had several black and purple marks littering her stomach one was just starting to form.

"Angel why did you not tell me about this?" I asked her while gently tracing the marks with my fingers; this coursed the baby to stir and to gently tap under my fingers.

"They were not this bad a day or so ago, I did not need you to worry your pretty little head about a couple of tiny bruises." She said placing her hand on top of mine.

I kissed her temple then we just sat in silence just listening to the movement through the rest of the house. I broke the silence after I got bored of not hearing her voice.

"Bella have you thought of any names for our little baby? Instead of calling her baby C or baby number 2 all the time." I asked her, she looked like she was staring into space but when I followed her line of sight I saw that she was watching Luna who had managed to sleep through pretty much everything that had happened in the last 15 minutes. She must get that from her father.

"I have but I would rather hear names you like." She said quietly as she carried on looking at Luna, her fingers were idly tracing the faint scar across her belly.

"There is only one name that I can think of that would be fitting for my little girl and that is Elizabeth. It was my mother's name and I think that it is very fitting to our baby." As I said this I saw the corner of her mouth turn up into a smile. "What is going through that sharp little mind of your my dear." I said as I kissed the side of her neck.

"That is for my devious little brain to know and for your little brain cells to bow down too." She laughed, which in turn woke up Luna. She sat there staring at us her head tilted to one side mouth forming a pout.

"Are you sure that Jacob is the father?" I jokingly asked her as we watched Luna watching us.

"Well if you believe in that miraculous conception then….. No she is defiantly Jacob's kid." She said just as Luna was trying to rip the head off a stuffed rabbit. We both laughed.

"My love are you ok with the situation at the moment, Jacob, Leah and Seth all living here?" I asked her as I stood lifting my little angel out of her crib. Gently rocking her from side to side as she became fussy when she was not in the limelight.

"There is no way around it, I suppose I had better clean this up and finish packing before Alice comes back." She said as struggled to stand.

"Bella stay put, take your daughter. Then tell me what you want packing I will sort it out." I said kissing her lips, and handing her Luna I then turned and started picking up clothes at Bella instructions. It took me less than 5 minutes to get everything packed.

"How did I get so lucky?" She asked once I had finished. I had rejoined her on the floor where she was playing with an over excited baby.

"It is I who is lucky my love. Now I think you need to get some rest, you are looking ill, I think our little one is taking it out of you." I said as I saw her winch in pain. I knew that I was right and that she would not tell me either way.

"Yeh thanks Leah was telling the other day how ill I was looking." She said sharply focusing all her attention on to Luna. I kissed her neck in apology which she accepted silently by leaning back into my chest.

"Ok bed for you my lovely wife we have a very long day tomorrow. I can ask Jacob and Leah if they can watch Luna this evening as we have to go out and hunt before we spend 18 hours on a plane." I said her into my arms.

We got back from our hunting trip early the next morning to find Jacob fast asleep on the sofa with Luna asleep on his chest, Leah and Seth has both fallen asleep on the love seat with the telly on.

The girls all awwed at the sight of Jacob and Luna, but all I could feel was jealousy. I left the others to go about their morning routine and finish getting ready for the coming trip. I walked up the stairs to my bedroom. Bella was fast asleep covers pulled up around her neck, she looked so young and innocent, and she did not look like a married woman or a mother. I climbed into bed and wrapped my arms around her, which made her relax.

I watched as the clock ticked away, just after 8 Bella stirred. She turned in my arms and smiled.

"Is it morning already?" she asked while she attempted to sit up in bed. I nodded my head before giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"I think you need to get up and have a shower my love and make yourself look beautiful. I will go and get breakfast ready for you and I will make sure that Alice and others don't come up and bother you." I told her as I help her out of bed and into the bathroom.

She turned on the shower and I leant against the door frame watching here. She peeled off her oversized t-shirt leaving her only in a tiny pair of baby blue knickers. My mouth pooled with venom, but not for of her blood but her body.

"Edward I thought you were going to make me breakfast?" She asked while she looked in the mirror.

"I was but know I think I need a shower as well. And saving water is a good idea." I said making my way over to her and wrapping my arms around her naked form. She pouted at me in the mirror. "You really must stop making that face my love or we might have to shower twice." I laughed.

She turned and lifted the shirt up over my head and throw it in the corner what she did next really surprised me, she whipped off my belt which made my jeans fall to the ground. "How the hell did you do that?" I ask her in amazement. She just tapped the side of her nose. She stepped into the steaming shower with me close behind her.

20 minutes later we both left the shower very satisfied indeed. I left Bella to get ready while I went and made her some breakfast. I was greeted by Jacob, Jasper and Emmett who all wore very similar expressions.

"Do you really think that, that is appropriate behavior with a baby in the house?" Jacob asked before falling on the floor laughing. Luna was giggling along with the rest of them.

I looked at them all not finding it at all funny. "I would wipe those smiles off your faces before Bella comes down." I said they all looked at me horror I cooked Bella some eggs and toast and had it on the table as she came down stairs and she look amazing. Dressed in a beautiful midnight blue low cut shirt dress which fell just above her knees it was tight around her burst then flowed over her baby bump. Her hair was left loose and curled around her face. Make up floorless as ever she looked like she just stepped out of a 1940s movie. I looked at the others their jaws were on the floor and their eyes were popping out their heads much like they do in cartoons.

"Gentlemen I don't think your lovely ladies will like the looks on your faces if they walk in here." She said in her posh and seductive voice.

"Damn Bella, you are looking smoking." Emmett yelled "_damn brother we got lucky in this family and she aint even a vampire yet."_

"Bella I think um I got to go." Jasper said a little too fast then ran out the door. He ran so fast that I did not catch what he was thinking.

"Well Bells you have not looked this good since before you got pregnant with Luna." Jacob said while staring at my wife's legs. "_Damn she is looking good but she has nothing on Leah."_ I smiled at the thought at least he was fantasying about here anymore.

"Well Edward have you got a remark about my outfit?" She asked going over to Luna and kissing her forehead. I just shook my head. "Oh shame I picked it with you in mind." She purred.

"I think we are going to leave you two to it." Emmett said running out of the kitchen with his hands over his eyes.

"Yeh I agree with Emmett." Jake said nervously as he followed suit. Me and Bella just looked at each other and laughed.

"Bella you look beautiful being pregnant defiantly agrees with you, but I think that it would look much better on our bedroom floor." I winked at her as she blushed.

"Edward my boy you are a dirty old perv that I ever met." My father said from behind me. Bella went a dark shade red.

I turned to face my parents as they stood in the door way trying to hold back their laughter. Bella had turned her attention to Luna while I slowly died of embarrassment. But was pulled out of it by Luna's crying we all looked at her and saw that she had cut her finger and was bleeding a little.

"Edward!" Bella said panicked. The look on her face was of thirst the same look that Jasper used to get when human blood had been spilt. "Luna honey it is ok, just a little booboo." She told her crying baby as she rubbed her tiny hand and then brought it to her lips in an act of kissing it better but instead licked the tiny droplet of blood of her finger. The look of ecstasy crossed her face. I ran to her side and gently but forcefully pulled her away from the crying infant. The rest of the family plus the three werewolves had come to see what was going on.

"Bella what are you doing?" Jacob screamed as he lifted Luna out of her high chair.

"I am…. So…so…. So rry sorry. Oh my god." She cried out and fell to the floor.


	23. Chapter 23

I dont own anything.

Chapter 23

BPOV

I woke up in Edwards arms again but this time I knew it was bad. I had tasted my baby's blood, the craving I have been having for the last couple of days the one that I could not put my finger on was blood.

I let out a cry when I figured this out; I buried myself deep into Edwards chest.

"Bella would you like to explain what is going on?" He asked me gently, I looked up and saw that Carlisle was the only other person in the room.

"I don't know I have been crazy ass cravings for the last couple of days and I had no idea what it was till I saw the blood." I said feeling so guilty.

"Bella I have a theory as to why you were craving blood is because she is half vampire." He said it made perfect sense. "Bella I think it would be a good idea to get you some blood. I will go down to the hospital and stock up on some blood bags for you?" He asked, I nodded my head slowly it would be a good idea.

I started to feel ill again, I grabbed Edward's hand trying to force the sickness back but it was no good. "I really don't feel well." Carlisle turned me towards him. I could feel the sickness rising in my body.

"Bella you need to lie down, we still have a couple of hours before we all need to head off to the airport. Edward you are going to have to keep an eye on her." He said disappearing out of the house.

"Edward is Luna ok? I did not hurt her did I?" I asked slightly shacking up about the whole thing.

"She is fine; she is with Alice and Rose. Jacob was really angry so they went off to relieve some of it. Jacob was really mad at you and does not think that you should be anywhere near her." He said. This made me cry out again. "Know I think you need to lie down here. I must admit that tiny bit of blood has brought a little bit of your glow back." He said kissing my temple.

"Edward will you stay with me please?" I asked him as I molded myself into his side. It still amazed me how well we fit together.

"I have to have a quick word with the others. But I will be straight back " He said standing up he left me alone in Carlisle's study. I got up off of the sofa and went over to the window I saw Jacob and Leah come out of the woods holding hands and looking so happy. I opened the window a crack so that I could hear what they were saying.

"Baby, you can't stay mad at her, she did not mean it. Women can have some pretty crazy craving when they are pregnant. I have heard of women who ate coal and their own hair. Mum craved strawberry milkshake with me and with Seth it was custard creams and tomato soup." I heard Leah say to him.

"Leah that is not the point she could of seriously hurt Luna, she is just a baby." Jake said I knew that all he wanted to protect Luna but I also knew that I would never do anything to hurt my little girl.

"I know that, but do you really think that Bella would really want to hurt Luna?" She asked him, he hung his head, he had known me for nearly all my life I have never hurt anyone especially not my own daughter.

I would have to thank Leah later for sticking up for me. There was a soft knock on the door then Seth pocked his head around the door.

"Hey Bella how are you feeling, Edward said that you were feeling a little off so I thought I would come and say hi as we have not really spoken." He said as he took a seat on the sofa, I took the seat next to him. I put my arm around his shoulder and gave him a hug. The time that I spent with the pack before they became the pack was always fun for me and Seth had become like a little brother to me.

"Thanks Seth, I am sorry that I have not been around much but things have been a little off with me and Jacob." I said a little sad that I had not made time for Seth.

"Don't worry about it Bella, the next couple of months on a private island with my fav peps, we will have plenty of time to hang out." He said which brought a smile to my face. "Plus I think Edward is going to be leaving me in charge of looking after you." He said with a wink.

"Well you do release what that means then Seth you are not just going to be looking after me but this little one as well. As I don't think Jacob is going to let me look after Luna for a while." I said a little sadly. Seth put his arms around me and gave me a resourcing hug.

"Don't you worry about Jacob, Leah will talk to him. I better go and get ready I think we are leaving in a couple of hours and Edward is on his way back. We will talk later B." He said as he got up off the sofa and gave me a fist punch. I laughed at him as he walked out of the room and Edward walked in.

"Now that is an expression that I like to see." He said as he kneeled in front of me. He placed his hands on my stomach. "I noticed a couple more bruises this morning my love." He said gently as he drew patterns. I looked down at him and sighed.

"I will tell Carlisle when he comes back, but I don't think there is much we can do. I think she is running out of space to move." I told him I could feel her movement and it was getting tight for her.

"I think you could be right, I think you might be further along than we thought." He said while he rubbed my stomach.

The room grew quiet after that as we sat and waited for Carlisle to return from the hospital. But even with the silence in the room we could everyone else in the house. And some of the noises were not pretty. Edward looked like he was uncomfortable.

"I take it that everyone is up to no good within the house." I said as I could feel lust wash over my body. He nodded his head as he looked up at me through his thick eyelashes. "Oh no don't you even think about it Edward." I told him I battled with the lust and sent out all the mixed up emotions that I was feeling.

"God damn it Bella! First you won't let me pack your bag know you are stopping private time!" Alice yelled I could hear everyone else moan in frustration throughout the house.

"Alice we have not got time for all of you to be getting down and dirty we are leaving in a couple of hours." I said trying not to laugh. Edward just looked at me not impressed that I had stopped the lust from filtering around the house. I cupped his face with the palms of my hands and kissed his forehead.

Carlisle returned shortly before we were meant to leave, but I all most made us late because when I saw the red liquid I went for him. After they both got me to calm down we were bundled into the back of the town car, Luna was in Edward's car which Jacob was driving. I missed my baby, but Carlisle, Esme and Edward tried their best to keep my mind on other things.

But the one question that kept plaguing my mind was how we were going to get all that blood through airport security.

"Carlisle how are we getting the blood through the airport?" I asked. They all laughed at me like it was something they did all the time.

"Bella my dear you are going to get through airport security because you have a rare blood disorder and it has been made worse by your pregnancy. And don't worry if they stop you I have all the important paperwork to back it up plus you have me." Carlisle told me as we got closer to the airport.

Edward was lost in a daydream at this point; I had noticed that he had taken up a new hobby, which was drawing patterns against my swollen stomach, which in turn woke up Lilith who turned my organs into a drum kit.

I turned to look at my husband who seemed to be having a good time. "You seem to be enjoying turning my organs into mush." I said pointedly slightly pissed off.

"I am sorry my love." He apologized by kissing my knuckles.

Esme just turned and gave us her best motherly stare which shut us both up. Moments later we turned off to Seattle.

We arrived at the airport first, closely followed by Alice and the others. We all walked through the airport hand in hand leaving poor Seth all on his own. The woman at the check in desk looked at us all with both horror and jealousy in her eyes.

We all got through the airport without much difficultly apart from the check in when they told me without a doctor's note I would not be let on. Step in Dr. Carlisle Cullen to save the day. But that was the only time we were stopped we managed to smuggle a carry on filled with blood through security and on to the plane.

18 hours later we landed in Rio and were all heading off to the docks so that we could head on over to Isle Esme. We had been lucky enough to land in the early hours of the morning, so that we would be far away from anyone when the sun comes up. On the boat I sat as close to Luna as possible and every time she saw me she reach out and cry, but Jacob would just hold her slightly closer to him. Everyone around kept flashing my looks which seemed to be out of pity.

As the morning sun rose in the sky my families skin started to sparkle which made Jacob and Leah taking in a sharp intake of breath, Seth just laughed at everyone, saying something along the lines of "Emmett, Jasper I don't think I will be able to take you dudes seriously again you fairies." Which made both of them growl in a playful manner. Luna just giggled when she saw all the sparkles like she always did when she saw them in the sun.

We pulled into the dock just off the beach and everyone ran inside leaving me, Edward and Carlisle behind on the boat. "Great leave us to carry the bags guys, thanks." I shouted after the others.

"You are not carrying anything heavy Bella. The only thing you will be carrying is your carry on." Carlisle said to me in a very stern voice, which actually scared me a little.

"Yes oh mighty Carlisle." I said in a mocking tone as I pretend to bow to him. Which in turn made both of them piss themselves laughing (figuratively of course) as I waddled my way up to the house I was greeted by Leah and Luna.

"Hey you need any help?" She asked me as I stopped in front of her. I shook my head gently kissing my baby girl's head while breathing in her scent.

"Thank you." Was all I said to her as I walked into the house that no more than 3 months ago was here for my honeymoon, now we are here in hiding, how can things go so wrong in so little time?

I walked into the room in which myself and Edward had shared on our honeymoon to find him already sprawled out on the bed with a huge grin across his face.

* * *

**A/N** Hello my lovely, while I hve been working hard on a 'I kissed a witch' I came up with another story and have been working on the first couple of chapter. I thought I would let you all have a sneaky peek at the prologue so here it is tell me what you all think.

"Thursday morning 5th February 2009; the date that my paranormal group got an email about an old infamous asylum on the coast of LA. 12 months later we investigated. 8 people went into the asylum 3 of us barely escaped with our lives. This is our story."

Love you all x


	24. Chapter 24

I dont own anything.

Chapter 24

EPOV

We had been on the island for a couple of weeks now and everyone had seemed to have forgotten all about what was going on between us and the wolves. Bella was looking happier and healthier with her new diet of meat and blood, she was glowing. She and Jacob event managed to patch things up.

Everyone was just so happy.

I was standing watching the sunrise from my bedroom window; it was nice to not have to hide what we were here. My attention was then drawn to the beautiful angel in my bed. She turned and stretched her arms looking for me.

"Edward come back to bed." I heard her murmur I smiled as I did as I was told and climbed back into bed with Bella. I kissed her neck as she snuggled into me.

I watched as she slept for a couple more hours. How the hell did I get so lucky? I never thought that I would find someone as beautiful as Bella.

"Edward turn the light, is too early to be awake." She whined as she buried her face deeper into my chest. I laughed as I stroked her hair, twirling a lose strand around my fingers. After a couple of quiet moments I felt a soft rhythmic patter against my stomach, this coursed me to giggle.

"Bella, time to get up someone is hungry." I said placing butterfly kisses over her face and neck.

She straightened herself out as best she could, as she had gotten bigger in the handful of weeks we had been here. "Arg your kid is killing my back." She said after she managed to work herself into a sitting position.

I got off the bed and walked round to her and offered her my hand. I lead her out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where we were greeted by my mother, Emmett and Seth.

"Emmett why do you look so very guilty?" Bella asked as she took a seat next to Seth. Esme placed full English in front of Bella along with a tumbler full of blood. Anyone else would have found it utterly disturbingly gross.

"Last night I broke one of the windows and our bed last night, now I'm grounded." He said like a 3 year old.

"There is more Emmett, has Rose told you off as well?" I said trying not to choke on my laughter.

"She has, so I aint getting no sexy time with wife and I have to stay here with Seth and Bella while you all go hunting today." He said feeling sorry for himself. I patted him on the shoulder.

"I can't see why Rose would want children especially since she has you." Bella said half way through her breakfast. Emmett looked at her with such a dirty look it made us all howl with laughter.

"Know, know no fighting or will I have to grounded you as well Edward?" Esme said while she was washing up. "No mother I will behave myself. What time our we all leaving?" I asked Esme.

"Well I think everyone is waiting for us now, so we had better get moving." She said turning to face us all. I saw Bella's face fall when she took on board the conversation.

"You are leaving me with this buffoon. You leave me with him I will go into labor." She said with shock rewritten all over her face. I kissed her lightly on the lips, and then kissed her bump before I could burst into hysterics.

"Don't worry angel nothing will happen, plus Emmett has been to medical school twice so he does know what to do." I said trying to appease my brother a little.

"Yeh that is right Bells so if baby C wants to come today Uncle Emmett will have everything under control, plus I have my magical assistant to help." He said putting his arm round Seth's shoulders. The poor boy looked like he was going to pass out.

"Don't worry; we will back before you know it, plus Jacob and Leah should be back this evening." I told her trying to make her feel better but she was still tense. But she nodded her head before pulling me into a long heated kiss. "I'll be back as soon as possible don't you worry." This made her smile, god damn temptress she is.

"Good know go I can see Alice is about to spontaneously combust." She said giving me a little shove towards the door.

BPOV

After everyone had left me and the guys but Emmett started to get bored of sitting round the house watching me and waiting for something to happened and it started to rub me the wrong way.

"Bells would you mind if we went out for a while I am so bored Rose won't give me back my computer games." Emmett said I looked at him knowing that he would not be able to sit still for much longer, plus I could see that Seth was starting to get cabin fever as well.

"Well I don't know guys I really don't want to be here on my own."

"Don't you worry Bella nothing is going to happen you don't look anywhere near ready to pop yet." I had no way of coming back from that comment as Emmett and Seth had both legged it, I think they went off exploring in the forest probably gone to find Jacob, Leah and Luna who had gone camping a couple of days ago. So I was left in the house on my own and in my gut I knew that something was going to go wrong. But I pushed it to the back of mine as I sat down to watch one of the many horror movies that I had collected over the years. I picked out 'Nightmare on Elm Street' as it got about 20 minutes, a small pain started to radiate from the small of my back.

"Come on baby give mamma a break." I said to my bump. I smiled when the pain disappeared; I turned be attention back to the movie.

By the time I was on to my 3rd movie the pain had returned. I made my way to the kitchen to make myself a cup of herbal tea and a hot water bottle. Returning to the living room for the next movie I made myself comfortable against the water bottle.

"Baby girl, mamma needs you to know that if you are coming very soon that you can't be stubborn like your mamma and papa." I said as I massaged my lower back. She kicked back with a lot of force. "Wow little one, not so hard. I am glad that you understand." I told her. The pain started to grow worse and I started to freak out a little. The cramp like pain that I was now feeling told me one that my little girl wanted out and soon. Biting down on my lip I breathed through the pain while at the same time rubbing circles into my lower stomach to try and ease away some of the pain.

I knew that if they left me alone I would get into some sort of trouble. Did my family and husband not know me at all?

Carlisle had been getting me ready for when the time came to give birth, as I had no idea what to expect. And I was terrified. There was no way I could get in touch with him. I knew that there was nothing I could do but stay calm, so I pulled myself up off the sofa and into the bathroom where I stripped off down to my bra and step into the shower, turning the water on as high as it would go so that it filled the bathroom with steam.

I sat on the tiled floor and made myself as comfortable as possible. The pain was getting worse as I sat under the hot water.

After sitting there for half an hour the pain was coming fast and strong, as I positioned myself on my hands and knees to remove the discomfort, I felt a gush of cooler water down my legs. This made me panic as I knew Lilith was on her way.

I placed my hand on my stomach, and then moved down between my legs to see if I can tell how long I would be in labor for. But it was no good. My next contraction hit and I was overcome with the powerful feeling to push, I fought through it as I tried to calm my breathing down and calm myself down. This helped me a little.

The pain shot through my body was so intense. It made me scream out in pain making me fall forward.

"Edward Cullen when I get my hands on you I am going to tear you a new one." I screamed at the top of my lungs as the pain started to subside.

The next contraction started and my instincts cut in and I pushed with all that was in me. "Edward Cullen you are a complete and utter basted and you are never touching me again." Screaming again. Then biting down on my tongue drawing blood.

I concentrated on conserving all my energy in staying up on my shaking arms as pain raged through my body and I pushed to save my life. After what seemed like forever I placed my hand back against my bump then between my legs I could feel Lilith's head. I pushed several more times keeping my hand between my legs I got a hold of Lilith so that she did not just land on the hard tilde floor; I gave her a tiny pull to help her.

"Please let this be over soon." I prayed as tears streamed down my face. I knew that one more big push would be all that I needed to help my little girl. The last contraction was the worst and the hardest to fight through. "Little girl please be ok." I said as I felt her tiny body fall against my hand and arm.

She cried loudly as I placed her on the shower floor, I needed something that could cut the cord the closet thing was a pair of nail scissors next to the sink. But I did not have the energy to get up. I cleaned Lilith off up the shower keeping her close to the floor were the water was cooler. Then I placed her against my chest.

I stood up as slowly as I could cradling my new born close to my chest. Holding out on to the railing I made my way across the bathroom and picking up the small nail scissors that sat next to the sink. I sat on the lid of the toilet and carefully sliced through her cord. Blood trailed behind but I was too tired to care.

"Lilith my darling, we need to wrap you up so you don't get ill, then mamma need to sleep." I told the beautiful angel in my arms. I picked up a soft fluffy towel and wrapped it round her. Then myself, then I slowly forced my aching body to move towards the bedroom.

Lying down on the king size bed I piled pillows up around myself and Lilith. "My little angel mamma will feed you then we need to sleep." I told her as I placed her besides all the pillows. I slipped off my sopping wet bra and pulled her back towards my chest, she feed greedily with her eyes shut and her tiny hand placed firmly against my naked flesh. My eyes drifted shut as I listened to the wave crash against the shore.


	25. Chapter 25

I dont own anything apart from the babies :)

A/N Hello everyone am going to try and get the next 7 chapters up over the next week but not promising anything coz i hve an essay to write for uni. But i will try and do my best.

Chapter 25

EPOV

We had been hunting for no more than several hours when I felt that something was wrong but shook it off to the surroundings. I did not like to be away from Bella for too long especially since she had not been feeling well the last couple of days. The urge just to leave and go back to her was overwhelming. But Jasper was keeping a close eye on my emotions. I could not go back to her without hunting first.

As the hunting trip drew on my uneasy feeling kept growing to the point where I went to find Carlisle My father told me to calm down and that he would accompany me back to the house.

As we stood at the shore my father placed his hand on my shoulder. '_Edward, Bella is going to be fine if anything was wrong she would have called.' _ He said but I shook my head at his statement.

"No father she is alone in the house, we no phones. And even if she did have one she would try and get through it on her own you no she likes to do things her way." I told him before diving into the water, I heard Carlisle do the same and we swam as fast as we could back to isle Esme.

Once we had gotten back to the island I could smell nearly day old blood and hear two heartbeats emanating from the house, but could not smell either Emmett or Seth. I ran into the house with Carlisle right on my heels, the smell of blood got stronger as drew closer to my bedroom, I did not know whether to be frantic or calm because I could smell Bella strongly and hear her heart. I slowly approached reaching a shacking hand out to the door handle which I opened slowly. The sight that greeted us was one of pure shock.

Bella was fast asleep, her chest rising and falling in a slow deep motion, but all the pillows were built up around her like a fortress wall. I could only see her head and half of her naked chest. My father and I walked quietly over to the bed where we saw what was behind the wall of pillows. Bella was cradling something to her chest, something that she had wrapped in a towel.

"Father what…?" I pointed to Bella. But was drawn quickly to the bathroom where the thick scent of blood was coming from. I walked over be careful not to wake my wife. The room was steamed and the shower still running. But what caught me off guard was the trail of blood that went from the shower over to the sink, to the toilet then towards to the door and then pooling at the edge of the bed. I stepped over it and turned off the shower then went back to the door so that I could get Carlisle.

"Father, what has happened?" I asked starting to get panicked by the sight of all the blood. He looked at me concerned. He turned his attention back to Bella who was easier to see from this angle. The towel that was covering her low half was stained with a large amount of blood.

"Now son I think it is easy to see what has happened here. Bella most of gone into labour." He said indicating to the towel cover bundle.

I left the bathroom and walked over to the bed. I pushed some of the wet hair that was clinging to Bella's face off her cheek. She looked flushed and sweating. I gently placed a soft kiss on her temple. Bella turned into my touch but did not wake. That was when I got a good look at the bundle, she was an angel. Pale as her mother, big pouting red rose bud lips, long dark eyelashes and thick black hair.

"Carlisle look at her." I said to my father as he came towards the bed. He looked over my shoulder and looked down at both Bella and the angel.

"Well I'll be." He said silently looking at them both. "I think it would be a good idea to wake her up. I need to check her over make sure she is ok." He said looking back at me. I turned to him and nodded.

I gently pulled the towel up over her body a little. This woke her up. She rubber her eyes as she looked up at me.

"Edward, is that you?" She asked sleepily. She looked down at the sleeping form in her arm.

"Yes, love it's me. It looks like you have been busy while we were all out hunting." I said pulling her into my arms. She looked at me with such love in her face for the baby in her arms.

"Bella, I need to check you over to make sure that nothing is wrong, you seemed to have lost a lot of blood." My father told her she moved in my arms never letting go of our new born daughter.

"Bella let me hold her while Carlisle checks you over." I told her gently holding my arms out to her. She looked at me reluctantly, then handed me the beautiful angel. "Edward will you get her some clothes. I am sure she would feel a little better with something clean on. You are covered in a lot of blood." He told her. I nestled the baby into the crock of my arm as I went over to closet, I pulled out Bella's houses clothes and laid they on the end of the bed while Carlisle check her over.

"You have lost a lot of blood my dear it could become worst, especially if we had not come back in time. You could have left that little one there with no mother." Carlisle told her while helping her to sit up a little. "I am going to leave you to get dressed I will be back in a moment I am going to call Emmett." He said standing and placing a kiss on Bella's forehead. "You did a wonderful job on your own though I am going to set up a drip and some blood for you." He said as he left the room.

I stood at the end of the bed, just staring at my wife. I placed the baby down on the bed next to all the pillows and helped Bella into her clothes. She fell against me several times as she was far too weak to stand on her own feet. Not even when she was bleeding to death in my arms did she look this tiny and frail. It worried me.

I helped her get back into bed and climbed under the covers next to her, my baby daughter lay sleeping in her towel. As Bella looked down at her I saw staring loving at the tint thing.

"My love." I said pulling her focus to me. "What have you decide on a name for our little angel?" I asked taking her hand in mine.

"Lilith Elizabeth." She said a weak smile dancing on her lips. I lent and kissed her as passionately as I could without coursing her anymore discomfort.

"Beautiful name, for a beautiful little angel." I said taking hold of one of Lilith's tiny hands. She wrapped her tiny fingers around mine.

"Edward, if I get worse, I need you to change me. I don't want to lose you." She breathed her eyes fluttering shut. I kissed her forehead then removed myself and Lilith from the bed. I went back over to the closet and pulled out the necessary things to dress my tiny baby daughter.

At that moment I heard Emmett and the others return. "Hey Carlisle what are you doing back so soon. I thought that you weren't coming back till tomorrow?" Emmett boomed from the front door.

"Emmett, will you keep your voice down Luna is fast asleep." Jacob snapped at my brother. "Will you both be quiet as Bella is very ill and asleep?" My father said calmly to both of them.

"What my little sis is ill, but she was fine when we left her this morning." Emmett said a little panicked at the fact. _'Shit, why did we have to leave her on her own? She said that she was fine that she didn't mind at all. What the hell could of happened and the baby?' _

"Carlisle is she ok, what is wrong with her, how is the baby?" They all seemed to ask at once in overly panicked voices. I stepped out into the hallway with Lilith nestled once again in my arms. I made my way down to where everyone was gathered.

"Everyone keep our voices down, Bella is fine very weak. As she spent I am guessing the whole day in labour and gave birth in the shower all on her own." I said feeling anger swell in me. "Why did you leave her?" I asked after everyone had recomposed themselves.

"She gave birth on her own." Leah gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. All the boys' mouths fell to the floor. That was the moment that Lilith started to cry.

"Edward I think she is hungry." Carlisle informed me. I looked down at her, and made my way to the kitchen, where I pulled out a bottle. I turned and saw Jacob entered the kitchen with a wide awake Luna.

"I think that she understand that there is something wrong with Bella." He said taking out another bottle and placing it in Luna's open mouth. I pulled Lilith's out of the microwave and gave it to her.

"I need to get back to Bella. She does not sleep well if I'm not there." I told him. I didn't want to get into a conversation with him as he still did not trust Bella with Luna May.

"I think it would be a good idea if Luna stays with Bella it might help her." Jacob said following me to my room.

"Thank you it would mean the world to Bella to have her two girls with her." I said opening the door. Bella was curled up in a tight ball a look of pain etched across her face. I placed Lilith down in the mosses basket then indicated for Jacob to place Luna May in her crib. He left moments later after making sure she was alright with her bottle.

I rushed over to Bella carrying Lilith's basket with me and placing her gently on the chest at the end of the bed. I then climbed in next to Bella and wrapped my arms around her body but unlike most nights when she would relax from this posse she stayed in the ball. Carlisle came in an hour after I did and set up a temporary drip and blood for her.

During the night she screamed out more times than I could have imagined. It was like the weeks after she woke from a coma and there was nothing neither I nor Carlisle could do to help her. She scared me more than I could of imagined.


	26. Chapter 26

I dont own anything apart from the babies.

Chapter 26

BPOV

I woke late the next day to find my arms, bed and room empty. I rolled over in bed but my whole body protested in pain. My throat was dry and I felt cold and lonely.

"Edward." I attempted to shout his name but it came out in a whisper. "Edward." I tried again this time it was a little louder and he was at my side in a flash. He grabbed my hand worry written across his face.

"What is it my love what is wrong?" He asked panic lacing his voice.

"Where's my baby?" I crocked looking into his worried his eyes.

He looked at me full of relief. "Lilith is with her sister and grandfather. She has been feed and changed. So don't you worry about anything apart from getting strong again?" He said kissing my forehead.

"Can I have some water my love, my throat feels so dry I can barely talk?" He rushed off into the bathroom and was back before I could blink he placed his arm around my shoulders and puller me into a sitting position so that I could drink without chocking. I downed the water and felt much better but my whole body ached especially my boobs god damn it.

"I didn't realise I was in for this much pain and be this weak from giving birth." I told him trying to cool my sticky hot skin against him. He happily obliged by removing his shirt, then seconds later removing mine.

Carefully he lifted me so that we were lying chest too chest his strong ice cold arm wrapped around my back. This was the first time in months that I felt at all comfortable. I let out a small sigh of delight at the feel of his skin next to mine. Slowly wiggling against him to get perfectly comfortable.

"I take it you are comfortable?" He laughed; the vibrations making me go all tingly. "Muhum." I responded.

"I don't want to move from this spot. I have not been this comfortable in months. Edward can I ask you a question?" He looked down at me.

"Anything my angel." He said pushing my dark hair away from my face.

"Why did you come back so early last night?" I turned my head so that my ear would be placed over where his heart should have been beating.

"I came back early a couple of nights ago my love because I could feel that you were in pain and I had to come back but I was too late. I'm just glad we got here when we did. All I can say my love is that you keep finding ways to amaze me and find new way to bewitch me. My beautiful clever little white witch." He said kissing my hair. If I was not in so much pain I would have jumped him right then and there.

"A couple of nights how long have I been a sleep? Well it just shows how connected we are and that we are meant to be together." I smiled as I kissed his neck. "I wish you had been there with yesterday." I said into his neck. His hands rubbed my back gently, I felt my eye's drift until I heard crying coming from down stairs, followed by doors slamming and Alice's overly cheerful voice.

"Where is she, where is my new Niece?" She said from down stairs. I groaned she had been in the house no more than a 30 seconds and she was giving me a headache.

"Alice dear please keep your voice down." I heard Esme say to her to try and get her to calm down.

Edward kissed my forehead. "Sweet I think we had better go and see the rest of the family." He said helping me up. I shook my head against his chest as he handed me my top. He took my hand and slowly led me to see the rest of the family. It was slow going as my legs were still a little wobbly.

Esme was the first one to spot us and she came over and gently pulled me into a motherly hug. She kissed me on the cheek she placed her hands on my shoulders and looked at with a huge smile on her face. "Bella dear you are amazing, such a clever girl." I blushed in response.

Alice was the next one to attack me literally; luckily Edward had a tight hold of my waist so I did not fall over.

"Bella why did you not call any of us?" She said with her pouty face. I looked at her, was she being serious.

"Alice, you had no phones and I did wonderfully on my own." I said letting the bitch in me rise. Jasper looked at me like I just slapped him. "Hey I was not the one who went off leaving me without leaving me with any way to contact the outside world." I informed him.

"Sorry Bella. With Seth being with Emmett I did not see you what was going on till you were already half way through having Lil." She told me taking my hand and leading me towards the family room where my babies and Carlisle were.

Luna was the first to see us and she started bouncing on her bottom, reaching up her little arms for me. I bent down and kissed her forehead, she wrapped her around my neck. I lifted her up and gave my little girl a hug. I looked over at Carlisle who was cradling the newest addition to our family, her eyes were closed and she was sucking on his finger.

"How have they been?" I asked as I sunk down into the armchair which felt like magic with my body feeling like I had been run over by a ten ton truck, I balanced Luna on my knee. She giggled like mad.

"They have been angels. I don't think anyone could ask for better grandchildren." He said as Edward entered the room. Followed closely by the rest of the family who went straight over to Carlisle and Lilith. "Oh and Alice don't call my daughter Lil her name is Lilith." Edward told his sister as he went over and stroked Lilith's thick hair which I noticed had started to lighten to a red colour.

"I am sorry Eddie." Alice said throwing him a look of pure innocence over her face.

He growled at her making Jasper stand protectively in front of her. All of this made Luna giggle.

"We should not be fighting with each other with is happy time we have a new little baby to spoil." Esme told everyone. The all looked down at their feet like small children.

"Well I hope that you are going to get her, her drum kit daddy?" I said to Edward, he looked horrified.

"My daughter will not be having a drum kit." He said to me.

"Oh you think that Lilith is not got you wrapped round her little finger?" I told him kissing Luna on the top of her head.

Edward knew that I was right both my girls had their daddies wrapped round their little fingers.


	27. Chapter 27

I dont own anything. Apart from Luna May and Lilith Elizabeth.

Chapter 27

EMPOV

What had I done, I can't believe I was so stupid to leave my little sister here on her own I am never going to be able to forgive myself for this. I had to think of some way to get her to forgive me but Edward won't let me near here and he is not exactly talking to me. I hate that we are fighting but Bells said that she was fine that we should go.

Rose has been angry with me for the last couple of days, and so has everyone else the only people who are talking to me is mum, dad and Luna which is nice. I just want to speak to my little sister and beg her for forgiveness.

BPOV

I woke feeling like I had been fit by a 10 ton truck. I saw that I had been redressed in clothes that weren't mine for starts they were a little too pink for my liking.

The pain that I had felt before was now no more than a burning sensation along my semi flat stomach, this I smiled at glad that I could get back to my original size again. But I was still glad that my boobs were still rather big. Talking of boobs they ached like a motherfucker. I listened to the hustle and bustle that was going on throughout the house. I could hear my baby's crying from the next room and wanted so badly to go to them.

"Is anybody about." I said knowing that they would be able to hear me without shouting. Edward and Alice both came in huge smiles spread across their faces. I pointed to my clothing and Alice just laughed.

"Alice I am going to kill you." I told her, but all seriousness left my face and voice when I saw my little girls in their arms. I felled my arms out for them and Edward handed over Lilith, Alice had obliviously dressed her as well. Because she was wearing this bright neon pink baby grow, which made me gag. I through her another look but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Bella, this is the only time I am ever going to be able to dress her in pink because unlike her darling older sister she is going to follow in our footsteps and become a Goth drummer." Alice said with a look of pure horror written on her face.

"Well at least one of my children will have taste." I said poking my tongue out at her. "And from now on no pink for either of us. Luna can be your little Barbie doll. But I am sure that Jacob will want to know and have final say on what you dress her in." I said knowing that at least I might get out of Alice's torture. She huffed and placed Luna on the bed next to me and stormed out of the room. Edward just looked on with amusement written across his face.

Lilith started to fuss in my arms so I lifted the hideous pink vest top Alice had put me and I feed her. Luna looked on with jealousy written all over her face. Which ended up in her crawling over to me reaching her little arms up to me and shouting at the top of her lungs, when that did not work she grabbed Lilith's foot and started to pull at her sister.

"Luna, you can have some mamma time in a minute ok. Just hold on for one minute." I said starting to feel really drained. But she did not stop it got as far as her smacking Lilith in the face, before Edward scooped her up into his arms and told her off. I did not relies that having a nearly 7 month old baby as well as a new born was going to work.

After Lilith had finish eating she was fast asleep, so I gently placed her down on the bed as I took Luna May from Edward, as soon as she was in my arms she was quiet, I looked over at Edward and rolled my eyes. He walked round the other side of the bed, picked Lilith up and sat down tucking me in under one of his arms and pulling my close to him, then he placed Lilith's sleeping form on his legs. And that is how we stayed for what seemed like hours.

"Edward, how can I feel so shit like I have been hit by a ten ton truck?" I asked him as I watched him with Lilith. Luna had finished and was now falling asleep against my chest.

"Well I think maybe because you have been so weak with the blood lose that your body is trying its best to heal itself but I think that you are getting so much better. You are starting to get some of that beautiful colour back in your cheeks." He said before kissing me on the cheek. I yawned and rested my head against Edwards shoulder and let my eye close.

**I walked out into the sun light that was filtering through the trees making the flowers in the meadow shin. I stepped into one of the shafts of light and watched it tune my skin to diamonds. I looked down at myself and saw that I was wearing a beautiful dark blue corset which was encrusted with a delicate pattern of diamanté flowers and a black skirt that was very similar to the one I wore on my wedding day. My feet were bare but what caught my attention was the black glittery lines that were poking out from under neither my corset. **

**I pulled my right breast a little out of the corset and saw what the pattern was. It was the Cullen crest tattooed to my stone like flesh. **

I was pulled from my dream by a soft crying. I opened my eyes slowly and found that I was tucked under the covers, my daughters were both in their cribs and Lilith was crying softly. I tentatively got out of bed and made my way over to my new born. I scooped her up in my arms and rocked her from side to side humming to her. Her cries stopped as she drifted back to sleep. But I could not bare to put her back down so I walked down to the family room.

Emmett and Jasper seemed to be having a very animated conversation, but silenced themselves when they heard me coming.

"Don't stop on my account fellas." I told them as I passed them to go to the kitchen. They both looked at my sheepishly. Emmett gave me an apologetic smile. I knew that he was feeling guilty for leaving me on my own the other day. "Emmett it is ok, everything is fine, it could have happened to anyone of you." I said.

"Thanks Bells, but me and Seth should have been here. We were meant to be looking after you." He said hanging his head. I shook my head at him, it was going to be a while till they realised that although I am human I am not as delicate as I look.

I entered the kitchen to find Carlisle and Esme. They both looked up at me Esme had a huge grin on her face.

"Bella it is so good to see you up and about again." She said coming over to me and guiding me to one of the stools.

"You should not be out of bed young lady." Carlisle said in his fatherly tone. I gave him my best innocent smile and it seemed to work a little.

"I know but I hate being stuck in bed when I have to beautiful little girls who need looking after. I am guessing that Edward and Jacob are not about?" They both nodded their heads. "Typical males." I said with a small smile on my face. Esme laughed which caused Carlisle to glare playfully at her.

"That you have so right my dear, you cannot trust men do anything right. Especially the Cullen men." She said playfully nudging him in the ribs. Again he playfully glared at her. It was hard not to see the love that they both held for each other.

"Can I ask you something?" I said after watching they have a moment.

"Of course my dear anything?" Carlisle said once he remembered that I was in the room.

"Can you tell me your story?"


	28. Chapter 28

I dont own anything.

Chapter 28

EPOV

I heard Bella talking to Esme and Carlisle, so while I knew that she was alright I went to find my fuckwit of a brother.

I found him sulking on the beach.

"Emmett, you stupid fucking idiot what were you thinking leaving Bella here on her own, when you were asked to look after her, we told you that she had not been feeling well the last couple of days." I shouted at him. He ducked his head away in shame.

"Edward, she told us that it was alright to go that she was fine." He told me. I punched him in the face so hard that I knocked his nose off his face. If I had not been so mad at him I would have laughed.

"Goddammit Edward there was no need to fucking hit me." He told me before charging at me. His weight slamming into me full force sending me flying. At this point Jasper had come down to see what was going on.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" He asked looking between us. We were both crouched in defensive stances and growling at each other.

"Don't even think about stopping us Jasper, you do not need to get involved." I said looking at him this was between me and Emmett.

"Edward, dude seriously if Bella had not pushed us both out of the house after you guys left we would have gone plus she kept telling us that she was all good, that there was nothing wrong. I told her that I had my phone on me that she could call if she needed us." I got angry again after he said this, so I ran at him again we punched at each other while trying to pull each other apart. Jasper kept trying to send us waves of calm but neither of us were excepting it and I could tell from his thought that he was starting to get mad himself and was about to come and join in the fight.

"Emmett you are such a fucking idiot, you should not have left what if things had turned out worse than they did? What if Bella had died or Lilith you would have their deaths on your hands." I screamed at him knowing that would hit a raw nerve. He stopped his attack and fell to his knees.

"I am so sorry I don't think that I can really tell you how sorry I am Edward, you know that Bella means the world to me she is my little sister and I was not here to protect her and make sure that she was safe." He said he slowly got to his feet and walked off further down the beach away from the house. I looked at Jasper who stood there just staring off after him.

"God Emmett I did not realise you could be so fucking stupid." I shouted after him but he did not turn.

"You aren't going to forgive him anytime soon are you?" he asked I looked at him which gave him his answer. "Well I think Bella will be far more forgiving like he said she told them to go." I turned to Jasper.

"Do you want to fight as well? Even if she did push them out the door they should not have left." I said to him. We sat in the sand just looking out over the ocean. There was no way that I would be forgiving Emmett any time soon. His one job to watch over the 2 most precious things in my life and he just leaves her on her own to go through all that pain. He is lucky not to be in pieces and frying.

"Edward I don't want to fight with you. So I am going to leave you here to cool off a little the rest of the family does not need to see you like this." He stood next to me placing a hand on my shoulder and sent me a small wave of calm which I accepted gratefully.

"Thank you Jasper, can you do me one thing?" I asked before he could turn to go back towards the house.

"What?"

"Keep Emmett away from me. I don't Rose would like me much if I turned her stupid ass husband into a pile of ash."

"No problem bro just don't do anything that you might regret at a later date." He told me as he started to walk back to the house.

I was left on the beach with my thoughts which I was not glad for I kept coming up with ways that I could rip Emmett apart. I don't know how long I sat there coming up with different ways to do it but I was brought back to the real world by Bella screaming my name.

"EDWARD!" I jumped up and ran back towards the house to my distressed wife.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 – The damsel and her knight in shining armour.

CPOV

Bella's question caught me a little off guard, none of my other children had been this forth right about asking. Well to be honest they never actually asked.

"Ok my dear if you are sure you want to be bored to death by the old fart." Esme laughed at me. I would get her back for that comment later.

"I think we had better take this into the living room. I would prefer it if you were sat somewhere a little more comfortable as our story is pretty long." I told Bella, I took Esme's hand and lead both women to the living room. Bella took a seat in the big oversized armchair. Lilith was snuggled into Bella's chest. It was a wonderful sight to see.

I pulled Esme down next to me on the sofa and she curled up into my side resting her head on my shoulder.

"So I think it would be a good idea to start at the beginning. I was born roughly back in 790s in Kent, when the Romans still had their fingers in England. My mother died giving birth to me and my father hated me for it. From an early age I learned that we had to fight for survival not only outside of my home but also at home. In my teens I was good friends with our village healer and I knew that is what I wanted to do with my life but my father had other ideas. The night that I was turned my father had sent me out and was attacked by a nomad vampire. When the burning started I had no idea what was happening but I managed to crawl into a cave, the burning stopped 3 days later and the only thing I could concentrate on way the burn in my throat. I tried everything I could to quench the burning but nothing I was so far from home that there were humans around. A herd of deer went past and I feed off them that was when I knew that I would feed off animals. I stayed away from people for a long time, I hid away in the forest and watched as people came and built and cities grew bigger. My tolerance towards human built up and I ventured into the cities and learnt about all I could about being a healer. I learnt a lot and fast became a doctor. Then in 1662 I moved to London 3 years later the Masen's moved into the apartment above my surgery, me and Edward became fast friends but his wife was another matter." When I said this Bella's face fell I knew that Edward had not told her about his human life. "I will let Edward explain his human life, but I will carry on. In 1666 the fire of London ravished the city. Killing Edward's family and nearly himself as well. I turned him and he was the first one to join the family."

I gave Bella a break to feed both Lilith and Luna who joined us half way through the story thanks to Jasper. After a small break and Luna had settled down to play with her toys in her play pen and Lilith had gone back to sleep I continued my story.

"So the great fire of London is what killed Edward?" Bella asked. She curled back up in the armchair with Lilith again curled up against her chest again.

"Yes he did but I saved him in the only way I knew how. We then travelled round England until 1737 when we moved to Ireland, were we moved into a small cottage outside of a small town where I became the towns doctor, that is where I first meet Esme she was 16 and she was brought into my small clinic with a broken leg. The first time I saw her I feel in love with her. Myself and Edward moved a year later. Then in 1748 while I was working in a slightly larger hospital I had morgue duty, I heard that a young woman's body had been brought in after being found at the bottom of a cliff, I went to see and I was struck with the familiar rose and vanilla scent and I knew straight away that it was Esme. I found her body and she was so broken I would have cried if I could, but then I heard the most beautiful sound a light flutter of a heart. I stole Esme's body and took her back to our cottage where I turned her. A year and a half later we married then we travelled around Europe. Edward left us for a decade. In 1795 Rosalie joined the family then in 1831 Emmett. In 1912 we travelled to America on the Titanic. Well you know how that one ended. We moved to Iowa and we moved around the northwest. Then in 1942 Alice and Jasper came and moved in with us. We lived as quietly as possible till we moved to Forks last year." I smiled as Bella took in my story

"Wow, Jasper did tell me that your story was the most interesting and I would have to agree with him." She laughed quietly trying not to wake Lilith up. Luna turned and looked at her mother but got bored and turned back to her toys.

Esme looked up at me and kissed me on my jaw. "Well my story is a little different, I grew up on a farm with my mother, father, my little brother and sister. It was a hard life my parents tried to marry me off when I turned 14 but I wanted to be a teacher. When I turned 16 I was playing with my brother and sister I fell out of a tree and broke my leg that is how I met Carlisle and like he said it was love at first sight. I never saw him again and it broke my heart. My best friend Mary got married when we were 18 and that is where I met Charles the man who I married a year later. To begin with our marriage was fine he was loving but about 6 months into our marriage he changed and he started beating me. I lived with it for a long time when I turned 26 I found out that I was pregnant, that is when I ran away, I started teaching in a small school. My baby boy Liam was born on the 27th march 1748 and he died on the 30th march 1748. He died of a lung infection. 2 days later I throw myself off a cliff as I felt so depressed with everything that had happened in my life. After that I woke up to burning, I woke up to the most beautiful angel." She smiled up at me. I could feel the love radiating off her.

Bella was watching us. She had a peaceful look on her face. She was stroking Lilith's hair looking every piece a mother. We were lucky, no body could ask for better children or grandchildren. I still can't get over the fact that we were grandparents.


	30. Chapter 30

I dont own anything - and that goes for the last chapter as well.

Chapter 30

BPOV

I spent the afternoon with Carlisle and Esme, listening to their story; I don't think I have ever felt so sad in my life as I held Lilith a little closer which made me feel a little better, it was strange how I had never asked Edward about his past, how could I not ask the love of my life about his life before he became a vampire, the fact that he had a family before me shocked me and to say that I was a little jealous at learning this new information was an understatement. I would have to ask him about it. I heard Luna and Seth giggling in the other room. Esme left to go and put some lunch on for us. Me and Carlisle sat insilence which seemed to be broken every so often by the sound of thunder. There was no storm forcast so I knew that the boys were outside wrestling.

"Carlisle I have another question if I was to get a body modification would it stay when I get turned?" I said looking at him, although I already knew the answer as my dreams had not been wrong so far since I had been with Edward.

"Well I don't know, I have met a lot of vampires but never really noticed if they had any type of body modification. So I cannot give you a distinctive answer." He told me but I did know that the only way to find out was to go and have it done.

"Can I ask why you ask?" Carlisle asked after a moment.

"Well I was thinking about getting a tattoo." I said with an embarrassed smile on my face. He nodded his head.

"Can I ask what of?" He asked me. I pointed to his crest ring. He looked down at what I was pointing to and smiled a little.

"I thought seeing as you all have the Cullen crest in jewellery I thought a tattoo would be a little different." I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Well I think that it is a lovely idea. Painful I would guess, would most likely be easier for us to have a piece of jewellery made especially for you." He told me.

"I think jewellery for the girls would be nice but you know me Carlisle I have to be different from everyone else." I said lifting Lilith so I could kiss her forehead. I saw that Carlisle understood a little too well what I meant.

"Well if you tell me what you want for the little ones then we can have them made for them." He said with a smile.

Before I was able to say anything I heard a phone ringing. But I took no notice as I heard Esme answer. I turned back to Carlisle. "I think necklaces with small pendants as I am sure that Jacob is going to want something to present his family history." Carlisle nodded his head in understanding.

Esme came back into with a worried look on her face. "Bella that was the hospital on the phone your father is in the hospital they said that he was attacked by a bear." She said taking my hand as felt myself start to shake violently.

"Edward… I need …. Edward here now." I said shakily as I tried to stand, but Esme gently placed her hand on my shoulder so that I would stay sat.

"Bella calm down, I will get Edward and we will arrange for you and Edward to head back to Forks in the next couple of hours." She told me as I tried to get my breathing under control. Lilith started to wiggle and scream loudly. Esme took her off me and tried to calm her. I stood up and my knees wobbly. I need Edward and I needed him know. I think I was more scared at his moment than I was giving birth to Lilith on my own.

"EDWARD." I screamed trying to stay on my feet Carlisle was right beside me helping me which I was thankful, he placed his arm around my waist.

Edward was by my side in moments tears were streaming down my face I pulled him to me I could feel my tears soaking his shirt.

"Bella my love, Esme is getting us plane tickets as we speak, we will be back in Forks this time tomorrow." He said holding me as close as he could to his body.

"They said he was attacked by a bear, but there are no bears in Forks only huge wolves. What if Sam has attacked dad to get us to come back?" I said my panic rising in my chest. Edward stroked my hair trying to get me to calm down.

"Bella we will find out when we get back, if it was Sam then he is going to regret it and wish that I would kill him." He told me. And it made me feel so much better.

I was pulled away from Edward and into Alice's arms. "Bella we need to give you back your bump." Alice informed me I looked down and saw that my baby bump had started to shrink back to my original size.

"She is right my love Charlie is not going to believe that Lilith has been born after only 6 months, and I know Luna was born 2 months premature but you were in hospital and they had specialists around." Edward told me as Alice pulled me towards her bedroom.

She pulled me into her closet and pulled out one of those fake baby bumps. I looked at Alice with a questioning look.

"Why would you have a fake baby bump in your closet?" both myself and Edward asked at the same time. She looked at us like we should know the answer.

"Well I have everything you could want." She told me. "Well is spouse it is a good thing that you do have a treasure chest full of goodies. What would we without you?" I said as pulled off my over side t-shirt off so that Alice could help me place the fake baby bump. And placed my t-shirt back on, I looked about 7 months pregnant again and was overly happy about it.

"Well I never thought I would like this again." I said placing my hand on my make shift bump.

"Bella Esme has got you both tickets Jacob is going to be going with you just as extra protection. Everyone else will stay here and look after the girls." Alice told me as she led me and Edward back to the family room.

Jasper, Seth and Luna were all sat around playing with Luna's teddy bears they all looked really funny. Alice went over and joined in with them.

Jasper looked up at us and laughed. "Bella I thought you were losing the baby weight not putting it back on." He said like an idiot. Alice turned and slapped him upside the head. "OW! What was that for?" He whined rubbing his head.

Esme came and joined us and hand me three boarding passes. "Your flight is in 8 hours, you better go and find Jacob and get going." Esme said pulling me into a hug. "Be safe and call me the minute you land." She told me as she slipped me another piece of paper.

"Don't worry with both Edward and Jacob with me I don't think I will be able to get into any trouble." Taking hold of Edward's hand again.

An hour later the three of us were on our way to the airport to go back to Forks and face Sam and the pack.


	31. Chapter 31

i dont own anything.

A/N this chapter is some Bella and Edward sexy time. ;)

* * *

Chapter 31

EPOV

The flight was long and it was taking its toll on Bella, she hated being away from her girls but she knew that she had to keep them safe.

I reflected back on the past year and half and how much I and Bella had changed we were not the overly horny teenagers getting caught in the janitor's closet. We were now happily married to a point anyway and the parents of two beautiful little babies. But the trouble we were facing now was not in any way welcome.

There was only so much more that Bella could take, all she wanted was to be happy and raise her little girls in their own home and not on a tropical island although everyone was loving it. I wanted my carefree and dark princess back.

I looked down at Bella who was curled up on her seat and resting her head on my lap, I was stroking her hair. This was the first time in about a week that she had slept soundly. I looked over to Jacob who looked as bored as I felt.

"So I hear you had one epic fight with Emmett?" He asked breaking the silence I nodded my head.

"Yeah, and don't go telling Bella that I had a fight with him. She had pretty much forgiven him for leaving but I don't think I will ever be able to look at him again." I said feeling the anger I felt for Emmett bubble in my chest.

"Dude don't worry about it I would have done the same thing had it been Leah." He told me. I wanted to move on to a different topic talking about Emmett was starting to get on my nervous.

"Jacob, do you actually think that Sam would attack Charlie to get us to come back?" I asked him.

"I don't know any more Edward; this whole tribal story has made them all a little crazy I can see why they would think that Luna May would be the one that the story is talking about especially since we all worked together to help find Bella and Luna. But like I told you that day I truly believe Bella is the one. She brought, us all together when she and I were taken and I am sure that she can bring us all together again."

I looked at him. It was true Bella was the key. Who would have thought that my sweet white witch would be so important to more than just myself? I just want my beautiful pin –up girl back.

"All I can say is we are going to make sure that Charlie is ok if Sam wants a fight we are all walking away I am taking my family including Charlie away from Forks. " I told Jacob and he agreed with me.

"I totally agree with you Sam really can't do anything as I am really the alpha of the pack and I could take back control. And then things can go back to the way things were." He told me.

"That would be nice, it is what we all need," I said, Bella stirred in my lap she rubbed her eyes and stretched.

"Hey beautiful, how would you feel to joining the mile high club?" I asked her with a seductive smile on my lips. She smiled back at me, she stood up standing over my lap and crossing in front of me very slowly with her dipping down to show me her cleavage and took my hand and lead me towards the planes bathroom.

We looked around for the airhostesses and then slipped into the toilet. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me with such power I had to steady myself.

"Um this brings back memories my dear." She said as she undid my pants and pulled me out of my boxers. My hands found their way under her tight shirt and palmed her large breasts through her lacy bra. She pulled me back to her lips, making us both moaned into each other's mouths.

My hands worked their way down her body to her hips. I lifted her up so that her legs wrapped round my waist. I was so glad that she was wearing a mid-length skirt 50s style. I palmed her firm ass in one of my hands while the other grazed her inside high and then without much thought ripped her panties off.

Bella pushed herself down on me making us both moan out again much louder. Bella rose and fell against my body picking up speed and throwing her head back, giving me a perfect view of her neck and breasts. I gripped on to Bella's hips a little too hard as I neared my peak and I could feel Bella nearing hers as her skin started to prickle with heat under my ice cold touch.

"Oh my God Edward." Bella mumbled into my shoulder as she came, moments later I followed suit.

"Wow, that was very, very overdue my love. We had better get back to our seats they are going to come and see what is going on." I said laughing into her shoulder I placed Bella back on her feet and let her rearrange her clothing while I did my pants up.

I kissed Bella and left the toilet first and heading back to my seat. Jacob gave me a dirty look but went back to doing what he was doing. A moment later Bella came and re-joined us just as the airhostess came over to us.

She did not look at all pleased but could not say anything as she did not really now if we had been doing what we were actually doing. "_Young people today, they have no respect and don't they no it is against policy to be having sex in the toilet."_

"Is there anything I can get for?" _"Like an STI kit or a pregnancy test." _Her thought made me want to slap the woman. Bella had packed the fake bump in her suitcase as she did not need it on the plane, and she was looking amazing especially after only just giving birth. Her figure was beautifully full and curvy. More than I can say for the middle aged woman stood in front of us now, flashing me hideous flirty smiles and touches.

Bella saw what was going on and started playing with my wedding ring. "Dear this has been the best honeymoon anyone could ask for. You have made me so happy by becoming my husband." The look on the woman's face was priceless. And she left rather quickly.

I turned to Bella and gave her a small thank you kiss. "My tiny brain cells bow down to your devious and wicked mind." I said kissing her knuckles.

"It is the least I could do for you my dear, and talking of husbands Jacob when are you going to ask Leah to marry you?" She asked. My Bella was so much happier know that we were on a plane home to see her father I was just glad that she was not having a panic attack but smiling. I and Jacob were both so happy to see her smiling.

"Well I was going to ask her soon but with everything going on it just does not seem like the right time to do it." He said. His thoughts were filled with Leah and he was so sad to be away from.

"Well I have to go into Seattle after we go and visit Charlie, to place an order for some handmade jewellery for the girls come with me and we can pick out something nice for Leah." She told him. I could tell from the way that she said it that she was still uncomfortable being around him. But was still in the dark about why, but I knew that she was the only one who knew why and if she wanted to explain it me then I would wait as long as she needed me to.

All I was worried about was getting my Bella back, and if doing naughty things in closets and public bathroom was the way forward then so be it.

"Yeah sure sounds like a good plan I am sure she would enjoy the surprise." He said looking as uncomfortable as Bella did.

I turned to Bella. "What jewellery?" I asked.

"Oh I forgot to tell you I am ordering the girls some special necklaces with the family crest on and Luna's I want hers to have Quileute tribal design as well, I think she should have a little something from both parents."

"What about you are getting something made?" I asked her noticing that she only said she was getting stuff for the girls.

"I am getting something, just something a little different. And no I am not telling you what it is because it is a surprise." She said while playing with my fingers.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen we will shortly be landing in Seattle, so please buckle up."_


	32. Chapter 32

I dont own anything.

A/N - i though i would be nice and update again because i am so nice.

Chapter 32 – the big bad wolf

EPOV

After we landed we all headed straight for the hospital, Bella had put the baby bump on while we drove down the freeway towards 'Mercy West'. Bella was quiet all the way to the hospital and pretty much jumped out before I had parked the car. Both myself and Jacob had to run at human speed to catch up to her.

We found her at the front desk screaming at the nurse behind the front desk.

"Oh come on, I am his daughter why won't you tell me where he is?" She said, she was starting to get angry.

"Bella, love you need to calm down." I turned towards the young nurse. "Miss we are looking for Charlie Swan, he was brought in yesterday evening after being attacked by a bear. This is his daughter Bella Swan and I am his son -in – law. So could you please tell us what room he is in?" I asked her a little calmer than Bella.

The nurse typed into the computer. Looking less than impressed when she was looking up the information for us. "Charlie Swan is in room 195 in ICU. Follow the corridor to the elevators go up 1 floor, and then turn right ICU will be right in front of you." She said with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

I thanked her then took Bella's hand and led her down the corridor towards the elevator. Bella was having a full on breakdown now that we were here. It had finally sunk in that her father was in the intensive care unit.

We went up to the 1 floor and stepped off the elevator and headed right towards the ward. We all headed towards the next reception desk. The nurse was a little nicer this time and pointed us towards Charlie's room and also told us that his doctor would be with us in a couple of minutes.

We found Charlie's room with ease and all I can say is that he did not look at all. We stood outside of his room. Waiting for the doctor to arrive Bella was stood close to the glass window her hand pressed in front of her. I turned just as the doctor came up behind us.

"Miss Swan?" The doctor asked, she was young in her 30s, blonde hair. Bella turned around and nodded her head. "I'm Dr Morgan; your father is doing well. We took him in to surgery when he was first brought in he was torn up pretty bad but we have repaired all the damage and if he keeps doing well we will move in him in either in the morning or the day after." Bella relaxed a little, I moved to stand next her taking her hand.

"Can we go in and see him?" She asked after a moment. Dr Morgan nodded her head. Bella rushed over to her father's side and took his hand I stood behind her.

"I will leave you to it."

"_Edward I think now would be a good time to go and see Sam." _Jacob suggested to me. I nodded knowing that he was right; I knew that Bella would be safe here with her father in a hospital.

"Bella, me and Jacob are going and see Sam and kick his ass then find out what the hell is going on." I told her kissing her shoulder. She placed her hand over mine.

"Ok you go and kick some ass my dear but only beat Sam up. Just don't get yourself killed I need you Edward and the girls need you." She told me not taking her eyes off her father. I kissed the top of her head.

Me and Jacob left Bella and headed out of the hospital and jumped into the car. I drove towards Forks at over 150 miles an hour but it was not fast enough for either of us. So I pulled up a dirt track and we got out and ran.

Half an hour into our run we came across the packs scent. We both slowed as the scent got stronger, we were near the treaty line. I stopped and looked at Jacob. He turned back into the woods and changed back into his human form. When he returned Sam, Paul and Jarred were stood facing us.

"Well I never thought I would be seeing you again." Sam said to us. "I noticed that it is only the two of you."

"Yes we are alone, we only came to ask you a couple questioned. " I told him, he gestured to me to carry on. "The first one would be did you happen to attack Charlie say last night?"

"No, I hear he was attacked by a bear." "_Stupid blood sucker should not need to ask such stupid questions."_ He thought. I looked at Jacob. He did not believe them either and that was without reading their thoughts. I could see that he was starting to shake a little.

"Next question would be will you start a war if my family come home?" I asked.

"You are not allowed to come back, well you will have enough time to get your stuff and leave again." Sam told us. "You will have a week to come back and leave again."

"How can you ask us that this is Bella's home the girl's home?" Jacob said trying to plead with Sam. His shaking had got worse and I was worried that he was going to start something. I place my hand on his shoulder to try and calm him a little, but he shrugged it off

"This is not their home, when they joined with those filthy blood suckers they gave up the right to call this their home." Paul spat. I looked at them in disgust. A war would break out if we did not do as they said and I told Jacob if it came to a fight then we would all leave.

"So I take it there would be no way of forming another treaty?" Jacob asked.

I looked at Jacob like he was really stupid. Sam and the others burst out in hysterics. "You must be joking there is no way on this planet that we will reform a treaty with you."

"Well you seem to have made it perfectly clear that we our unwelcome here. Jacob we need to go and make arrangement for moving. Bella is not going to like this news." I said the last part more to Jacob than anyone else. We turned around and started to head back into the woods. I heard Sam move forward and transform.

"So you want to fights Sam?" I asked turning around. He nodded his head and ran at me. I was glad that I was quick, because I knew that the wolves had a lot of strength enough to rip one of us apart. I jumped into the tree above me and from there I saw Jacob had transformed as well and had attacked Sam. I watched as the other two transformed and go towards him. I jumped down and stood in front of them my hands up in surrender this was between us and Sam.

"Jarred, Paul leave this has nothing to do with you." I told them they charged at me. I narrowly missed Paul who went for my arm.

"_Filthy blood sucker." _ I heard them think. I grabbed hold of Jarred and wrapped my arms around his neck. He stopped struggling.

"Paul stop it or I break his neck. Again I ask you to leave; this has nothing to do with you. Sam will return to alive I promise."

"_Fine we will leave but if Sam does return we will kill you." _ Paul said to me. I realised Jarred and moved away from both of them. I could hear that Jacob and Sam were still fighting and could tell that Jacob did not need my help.

So I did the only thing I could think of. I pulled out my phone and dialled Carlisle's number.

"Father, we have a problem. Returning to Forks is a no go we need to find somewhere else to live." I told him.

"_I understand Edward, I will sort something out, and maybe Esme and Alice can think of something. __hHHhh_ _How long do you have to sort everything there?_" He asked me.

"We have to be out of Forks by the end of the week." I told him feeling slightly sad at the thought of leaving Forks so much had happened here to make my life so much better. "I will pack everything up and have it all shipped to the usual place." I told him.

"_That will be a good idea. But a week, have you told Bella yet? What about Charlie how is he?"_

"We have only just left Sam, Bella is at the hospital with Charlie so have not spoken to her yet but Charlie is doing fine they are going to move him ICU in the morning." I slightly lied to my father.

"_Well that is good news; tell Bella that the girls are fine and missing you all. I will call you when we have finished making arrangements with the new house." _

"Thank you father, we will see you all soon." I hung up then started running towards the car; Jacob had beaten me there and was now back in human form and dressed.

"Shall we head back to the hospital or to the house?" I asked as I slipped in behind the wheel.

"I think the house would be a good start get everything packed so we don't have to come back and get into another fight with Sam." He said as he turned the radio on.

"Sounds like a good plan. Please tell me Sam looks worse than you?" I asked looking him over good thing we were going to the house first would not like to explain this to the doctors. Jacob nodded his head while showing me images of the fight and Sam limping off. "Bella will be so proud." I said as I put my foot down on the gas and headed towards home.


	33. Chapter 33

I dont own anything.

Chapter 33

BPOV

I sat beside Charlie for what seemed like hours, I had not heard off either Edward or Jacob, I just hope they are ok. The nurse came round and checked all of his machines. She kept throwing me sympathetic look. I was not sure if it was because my father was mauled to the point of death or the fact she thought I was pregnant.

"Miss are you alright?" The young nurse asked me. I looked at her and nodded my head I did not trust my voice in case I snapped at her. She left a moment later; I pulled out my IPOD and placed the ear buds in my ears then drowned out the world with my music. I flipped through my play list till I came to my favourite playlist which had everything from 'Glenn Miller' to 'Peaches' I turned the volume and lend back into the armchair that sat next to Charlie's bed. I pulled out my phone and wrote a short text to Edward.

'Love please phone me am going a lil crazy with all the looks the nurses keep giving me. Miss you. X' I hit the send button and just sat back and waited for a reply.

I must have fallen asleep because I was suddenly woken up by someone shaking my shoulders gently. I looked at who it was who had woken me. It was Jacob.

"Hey, Edward sent me, he told me to tell you that we are going to go and get the girls necklaces today and that he will be here when we get back." He told me. I noticed that he was holding a very girly tote bag.

"Jacob I did not realise pink was your colour?" I said standing up and stretching my back. He rolled his eyes at me and did not look impressed as he handed it to me. I looked inside and saw that it was filled with clothes.

"They are for you." He said while taking my seat next to Charlie. I nodded before heading towards the small bathroom. I took the clothes out of the bag and saw that Edward had packed me a pair of skinny jeans and black shirt. I quickly changed into the clean clothes, applying a little make-up and scrunching my hair so that it curled a little round my face and shoulders. My undercut had started to grow out and was now a short bob. I would need to get my hair restyled while we were here as well.

I left the bathroom and over to Charlie, I gave him a kiss on the forehead. Then turned to Jacob. I knew that I had to wear the baby bump while in the hospital but I did not want to wear it while we were out. So I picked up the tote bag back up and emptied the content in the draws next to Charlie's bed.

"You ready to go?" I asked as I headed towards to door. He followed me in silence. At that moment I knew that it was going to be a long day.

We caught the bus into the main part of Seattle and headed towards the address on the piece of paper that Esme had slipped me. Before entering I slipped into some public restrooms and slipped off the baby bump, this thing was going to be the death of me. I left the restroom and re-joined Jacob just round the corner from the jewellery shop. The store was a tiny out of the way jewellers which looked like it had been here for decades. We stepped into the store and were taken aback by all the beautiful pieces that were on display.

I went up to the counter leaving Jacob to look at the rings. I was greeted by an elderly gentleman.

"Hello dear how can I help you?"

"Um I was wandering if I could place an order for two pendants. I have the design here." I said handing him the piece of paper. He looked it over and recognised the design.

"Aw the Cullen family crest, I take it you are new to the family then?" He asked me as he continued to look at the designs.

"Yes I have just married into the family. These are pieces of my daughters." I said. "I was wandering if I could change one of the designs a little as one of them is to have another pendant as well. Jacob get your ass over here and show the man your tattoo." I said turning to Jacob he looked unimpressed by the order. He made his way over and lifted his t-shirt sleeve and showed the old man his tribal tattoo.

"Well my dear if you can get me a drawing of that then I can add a second chain and pendant." He said while quickly sketching what he meant. "I can have them both done by the end of the month. Is there anything else I can help you with?" Jacob nodded.

"I want to buy my girlfriend an engagement ring but am not sure what to get her." He said looking a little embarrassed. I looked down at my own rings they were elegant and very me, my engagement ring was silver and had a single Sapphire and my wedding band again silver but it was in the shape of vampire fangs with a lone red gem. Me and Alice found this very amusing but Edward thought it was highly inappropriate but guess who won that fight.

While I was off in my own little world Jacob and the store owner had found the perfect ring for Leah it was just a simple silver band with a small cluster of 3 diamonds. I handed over the credit card that Alice had snuck into my purse before we had left to the store own and gave him my contacted details. As we left the store I told Jacob to head back to the hospital as I had something else to do before I headed back.

I found a small out the way tattoo parlour called Seattle ink. I walked in and the guys were nice enough. I gave them my design, they told me that I could come back in an hour and they will sort me out.

So I went and had a coffee in a small café around the corner. I pulled out my phone and sent Edward another text.

'Hey hubby, I am going to be back at the hospital in a couple of hours. Love you x'

I went back to my coffee and waited the hour out. My phone buzzed.

'Hello wife, that is fine as long as you are safe. Am at house packing will tell u more this evening. Love u. x'

I smiled as I placed my phone back in my bag. Finishing up my coffee I slowly started to head back towards the tattoo parlour. They showed me the design and it was just like I saw in my dream. It was beautiful under neither the crest was in scripted 'the lion fell in love with the lamb'

It took Tony the artists 3 hours to ink me up and the finish piece was so much nicer than what I had seen. He placed a pad over it then sent me on my way. I made my way back to the hospital. I knew that it was going to be funny when Edward sees it.

I walked through the doors of the hospital the nurses where still giving me funny looks. I held my head up and made my way up to my father's room. I was pulled into a hug by my stunning husband. But it did hurt a little when I knocked my ink work against his chest.

"Are you ok my love?" He asked as he stood away from me.

"Yeah I am fine my chest is just a little tender." I said knowing that he would not question me any further. As I had complained many times about my boobs hurting. "How is Charlie have they moved him yet?"

"They have told us that they are not going to be moving him for a couple more days now, they said it had something to do with his breathing but other than that everything is all good nothing to worry about." Jacob said moving towards the door.

"At least he is ok that is the main thing, so what is going on with the house? Where are we relocating to?" I asked moving past both men and going to my father side.

"That we don't know yet I am waiting on a phone call from either Carlisle or Esme in the next couple of days." He told me as he came to join me by my father bed.

"So does this mean that we are all leaving?" I said hoping that he knew I meant Charlie as well.

"Yes my love everyone, we just need to get Charlie well enough to be transferred and Carlisle will sort that all out for us. Don't you worry about anything?" He said kissing the top of my head.


	34. Chapter 34

I dont own anything.

Chapter 34

BPOV

The week in the hospital went really slowly, Jacob and Edward would go off and sort out the house while I stayed with Charlie.

They moved him 2 days ago to the normal ward as he was doing much better, and had woken up, he was so glad to see me but was a little disappointed that Luna and the rest of the family were not with us. I told him that we were going to be moving soon and I asked him to come with us. But he declined said that he had to stay he had to look after Sue Clearwater (Seth and Leah's mother) I was upset that he would not come with us but I did not expected him to say yes really.

Our week was up and we were heading to the new house which was situated in Idaho in a city called 'New Plymouth' Edward has told me that it is very beautiful.

I said my goodbyes to Charlie and told him that I would phone as soon as we were settled in. I took Edwards hand as we slowly made our way out of the hospital and towards Edwards Volvo. He had everything including the cars that were at the house were shipped to the new house. Jacob was already sat in the back phone to his ear. I slipped into the passenger seat; he looked at me and smiled a little.

"Yeah I am missing you so much babe, can't wait for you to get here. When is your flight getting in?" I heard him ask.

"That is good means that you will be here for dinner. Ok I love you give Luna a kiss from me and I will see you soon." I watched him in the review mirror as he hung up.

"So what time are they getting in?" I asked him watching Edward move in front of the car, and slipping in next to me.

"Oh they are getting in tomorrow just after about 6:30ish." He said to me, I took Edwards hand as he pulled out of the car park. The drive to the new house seemed to take for ever, to both the guys horror I plugged my IPOD into the stereo. I flipped through my playlist and found the perfect playlist for us all. It was a mixture of everything that I had on my IPOD a little pop, R&B, heavy metal, classical and some 1940s swing jazz.

"Oh give over you two there is a little something for everyone on this playlist." I said as I heard them both groan as the first song blared through the speaker which was 'Brompton Cocktail, by Avenged Sevenfold.' But still they groaned. I shook my head.

The drive to the new house was filled with silence apart from the music and I was enjoying it very much. I still had hold of Edwards's hand which made me feel a lot better plus the fact that I would be seeing my little girls tomorrow night.

Edward looked at me. "What are you smiling about? He asked me bringing my hand to his lips.

"Just looking forward to seeing my babies and the rest of family it feels like we have not seen them in years." I said looking at him.

"They will be here before you know it. It will give us plenty of time to set up the new house before Alice get her claws in it." He told me, I turned to see what Jacob had to say but he was quietly texting in the back.

"So how much long till we to the new house my love?" I asked him as I noticed that it was starting to get dark outside.

"Should be another hour or so." He said looking back at the road.

We settled back into our comfortable silence, I watched the scenery pass us. What did not shook me was when we pulled into a long drive way. We were then faced with this beautiful 4 story Victorian mansion. "Wow I think this is far more beautiful than the house in Forks." I told him not being able to take my eyes off the white washed house in front of us. Edward pulled up right outside and was by my side in the blink of an eye and was helping me out of the car.

"Here is the front door key go let yourself in while me and Jacob get the bags out of the car." He said as he handed me the front door key, all I can say is that I thought that the outside was beautiful I was wrong the inside was stunning. All the furniture was covered in white sheets. I pulled some of the sheets off and found some stunning period furniture. Esme was going to love some of these pieces.

I walked up the sweeping centre staircase up to the first floor, and looked into the first door. Which was a beautiful bedroom with a four poster bed then moved on to the next room which was a study. I closed the door and headed towards the stair case to go up to the next floor looking into another bedroom which was very similar to the one downstairs, then next door was again was a library. Then moving up to the next floor another bedroom and the room next to it was an empty room which was just a little smaller than the bedroom next door. Then the 4th floor was a huge attic room with a beautiful black four poster bed carved with roses. I knew then I wanted this room.

I felt arms slip round my waist kisses on my neck. "So have you chosen which room you would like?" He asked turning my round in his arms. I pointed towards the bed in front of us.

"This one?" He asked me, I nodded my head and lead him towards the bed. I sat him down and straddled him.

"I want this room I love it, the girls can have the rooms on the second floor. I want my say before Alice gest her. So can we go and sort the girl's rooms out?" I asked him while kissing him on the neck.

He stood up and placed me down on the floor and led me towards the 2nd floor. "All the stuff from the old house in the shed so we can sort it all out in the morning but there is some paint down stairs and I have idea." He told me as he led me down to the ground floor where he picked up a pot of paint and two paint brushes. I followed him back upstairs knowing what he had in mind.

We painted the girls names on the doors and walls and did the same to our room. After we had finished I looked out the French door, walking out on to the balcony I saw the back yard there was a smallish shed but what really caught my eye was the beautiful 1 story guest house. I turned towards Edward who had come to join me on the balcony.

"I think you have chosen the best room in the house my love." He said as he wrapped his arms around me again and kissed the side of my head.

"Have you ever questioned my taste before Edward?" I asked him knowing that he could not really answer that. So he just kissed me again.

I tried to hide a yawn as we watched the night sky. "I think someone needs to go to bed." He told me as he led me back inside and towards the bed. Where we both curled up together and I fell into a peaceful dream filled sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

I dont own anything.

Chapter 35

EMPOV

Today we are going to be joining Edward, Bella and Jacob at the new home. But first we have to get through the airport and the plane ride which I was not looking forward it has been nearly 2 weeks know and still nobody was talking to me. But I can't really blame them I was the one who came up with the bright idea to go and find Jacob and Leah.

"Emmett dear are you ok, you are have been unusually quiet for the past 2 weeks?" Esme asked placing a hand on my shoulder; we were stood at checking Leah was stood in front of me with Luna on her hip. My tiny niece turned and looked at me and reached her little arms towards me. I took her hand and smiled at her.

"I am ok mum, but would be better if I had a chance to talk to Bella and Edward and explain how sorry I am about leaving." I told her turning back to her. Esme gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Emmett I am sure that Bella will not hate you for leaving her. She is a very understanding young woman." Carlisle said from behind. I knew that they were right but I did not stop me from thinking the worse.

"Next." The bored looking checking dude said I walked up placing my suitcase on the scale and handing him my details. He looked over the documents and went on to ask me all the boring security questions. Normally I would have made a joke about it all but today I was not in my usual jokey mood and this made me feel even worse. After I was all sorted I went and stood next to Leah.

"Emmett, I am sorry for the way that everyone has been treating you." She said as she handed Luna over to me.

"Thanks Leah, I appreciate it but I know I did wrong i just need to say sorry to Bella. She is the only one who can help me get back to me old stupid self." I said as I kissed Luna's little head. That was when I noticed what she was wearing. It was a bright pink tutu like dress with a velvety black top and the skirt was pink and had black spots on (I had this outfit when I was a baby) with a huge flower head band in her hair. This made me laugh which in turn made Leah laugh.

"Alice insisted on dressing her seeing as Esme had kidnapped Lilith this morning before she could dress them both in pink. I feel sorry for the girl and tried to change her but Alice nearly had my head." She told me while she poked Luna playful in the tummy.

"I am just glad that one of my nieces is going to be super cool and follow Bella's wicked fashion choice. I have always like girls in corsets." I said while eyeing up my beautiful but pissed off wife. Rosalie looked smoking hot in corset and stocking.

I nodded my head at the memory of first meeting Rose, after I woke up she was there in a dress which was very popular back when I was human, her waist was tiny as her corset had been pulled so tight seeing as they did not have to breathe. She was more than an angel she was a beauty far from any I had seen and I was from Paris originally. While I was reminiscing mum, dad and Alice came to join us Esme had Lilith in a sling across her chest.

"I take it they did not ask many questions?" Leah asked. Neither Luna nor Lilith were on any ones passports yet. I am surprised they let us through.

"Nope I just told them that I had Lilith while we were here and had not had a chance to put her on any document yet as we needed to go back to the states for a family emergency. But your father had thought ahead and had many documents written up just in case we needed them especially with Luna." Esme said as she stroked Lilith's tiny head.

"We better head towards the waiting lounge our flight is in an hour." Alice said as we were joined by Jasper and Rose.

So we all head off towards the departure lounge.

EPOV

I had left Bella asleep and went and found Jacob, who was stood out in the back yard. I walked over towards him and joined him in silence.

"I noticed that there were not many bedrooms in this beautiful house." He said after a long moment. I placed my hand on his shoulder and directed him towards the guest house. I opened the door and indicated for him to go in.

"This is for you, Leah and Seth. As Esme said before you are part of the family know and we look after our family." I told him as I followed him through the house.

"Wow this is amazing, I don't think we could of asked for anything better. Edward I am sorry about how I acted to you when you know." I nodded my head knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Jacob, it is in the pass know high school is over and we have more important things to worry about know so apologise accepted but all I can ask is can you and Bella sit down and talk about whatever it is that is pulling two best friends apart." I asked him I saw images flash through his mind all of them of the time when they were being held by James and Victoria.

But what made me slightly angry was the one that he stopped on James beating Bella into unconsciousness her hands handcuffed to the bed, her small deformed looking baby bump, then Jacob just sat there looking on Victoria stood in front of him laughing.

"Is that why she is so uncomfortable with you?" I asked trying to keep my anger at bay there was no point getting mad at him now Bella was safe. Jacob nodded his head while he collapsed onto the sofa his head in his hands.

"She thinks that I did not try and help her, but what she does not understand that even with my extra strength and fast healing powers they were blood letting me the most keeping me more than weak I tried to do something that night but that bitch was too strong for me. After that night I know that Bella tried to be civil with me it was the only way that I knew that we would both survive but I could feel the hate rolling off her. I am so sorry Edward I know that I should have done so much more." He said as tears slipped down his face.

At that moment I felt sorry for him. He was like a small boy who had lost everything. I placed my hand on his shoulder as it was the only form of comfort that I was able to give him.

"It is ok Jacob; I think that we were all feeling like we could have done so much more for both of you. I am amazed that she does not hate us all. But all I can say is that you need to talk to her, she needs her best friends back and Luna May needs to have her parents at least love each other as friends." I said as I walked towards the door. "Everyone will be back tomorrow evening right, well I am going to go hunting so this will give you and Bella the perfect time to speak in private without the mind reader about." I told him, he nodded his head as I flew off out of the house and into the wood that surrounded our new home.


	36. Chapter 36

i dont own anything (A/N just to clear up a little bit of confussion from the last couple of chapter about Charlie. Sam was the one to attack him.)

Chapter 36

BPOV

I woke up the next morning full of excitement to see everyone again. I left my new bedroom and went off down to the kitchen where I was greeted by Jacob. He had to McDonald cup filled with coffee and two bags filled with breakfast. I could not help but smile at the memory of when he would do this every weekend before I meet Edward.

"This is a peace offering. As I think we need to talk and when I say talk I mean everything on the table and no punches held back." He said as he slid the coffee and one of the bags towards me. I took it and nodded not too happy about what was about to happen.

"Fine if we really must. Where is Edward by the way?" I asked taking a sip of my coffee.

"He is out hunting should be back this afternoon ish." He told me, great I am left on my own with Jacob.

"Ok so what are we meant to talk about?" I asked him while rummaging around in my bag and pulling my food out.

"Well I thought we could talk about that night. Well more like me getting on my knees and begging for your forgiven at not stopping them." He said as he got down on his knees. "Bella I am so fucking sorry that I did not rip their heads off and stuff them so far up their asses. I am sorry for being a total and utter prick about dealing with this for so long. You have the right to hate me and never want to talk to me again but Bella you are my best friend and I love you." He said giving me big puppy dog eyes filled with tears. I looked down at him and shook my head.

"Jacob, I don't hate you I just feel hurt when you are around you did nothing to stop them they could have killed me that night as well as your daughter and I think that is what hurts me the most is that you did nothing to save your daughter that night. It was all that bitch just because she wanted her little play thing. But staying mad at you is not helping either of us especially then it comes to Luna. So all I can really say is that you are forgiven but I think we should start from scrat in our friendship." I told him the look on his face was one of pure joy.

"I can do that start from scratch deal." He held his hand out to me. I took it and we shook hands. "Hi my name is Jacob and I will be living in the house out back."

I laughed at his stupid expression. "Hi I'm Bella and thank you for the breakfast Jacob." I said giving his a tight hug. That was the point that Edward walked in.

"Well I see that you two have made up but Jacob hands off my wife." he told him as he playfully pulled me away from Jake.

"Um excuse me can I eat my breakfast please dear Husband so that we can go and get started on the girls room." I said as I started to eat my egg Mcmuffin.

After me and Jacob had finished eating all three of us went out to the shed and started to pull box after box out, Edward was in and out of the house like a blue ass fly placing the labelled boxes in their appropriate rooms. After that task was done we all donned old clothes and got about decorating the girl's rooms. We took all the beautiful furniture out of the bigger room which was going to be Luna's and placed it in the shred. We started to paint the room white as all of her furniture was white and pink much to my horror but Jacob loved it and thought that it was perfect for his little girl. But we all still had fun, at lunch time we all went down to the kitchen to find that there was nothing in so we order in some Chinese knowing that we would need to go shopping tomorrow, especial seeing as there were three werewolves living in the house.

We ate then got back to decorating, I had moved on to Lilith's room which was right next door to Luna's the only difference between the two rooms was that it was only slightly smaller. All the rooms had big walk in closets, on suit bathrooms and big French windows that led out on to a balcony. I was looking out the window when Edward came in and stood next to me.

"So Bella, what are you thinking for in here?" Jacob asked I had not heard him come into the room.

"Well I was thinking Purple with a black border." I said turning to Edward who seemed to like this idea.

"Well I will go and get paint while you two have a moment." Jake said laughing at us as he left the room.

"How long are we going to be able to stay here Edward?" I asked him while opening the windows.

"Well seeing as I did not graduate I think I am going to start high school again, you my love can do what you like for the next 18 months. The rest of us will probably started off as young as we can." He told me, I knew that he was right the younger they started the longer they could stay. This was a good idea for the girls.

"That is good I have a feeling that I am going to like it here. So what is our cover story going to be? I am sure that you have come up with something." I asked as I pushed hair out of his eyes.

"Carlisle is normally the one to come up with the cover story, so we will have to wait till this evening. Which reminds me they should have landed by now?" He said kissing my forehead. Jacob came back then carrying several pots of paints and new paint brushes and rollers.

"So, shall we get started, before the other come and Alice makes us do it all again?" He said as he opened the paint pots. We all got back to painting and having a good time. But I was just so glad to be having the family back in a couple of hours.

A little after 7 that evening the front doors burst opened and Alice came in like a whirlwind and ran to the second floor. "We are having this floor." We heard her shut. I laughed. It was then that I realised that Emmett and Rose did not have a floor. Edward must have seen my expression then pointed towards a door just off from the kitchen. I was still confused until Rose who was looked angrier than normal storm off towards the door. I saw that the door led to the basement I followed Rose so that I could have a look.

I stood next to her and was stunned by the room. I was huge well light and just the sort of place that Emmett and Rose would like who would have thought that this place would have such a beautiful basement.

"Bella, I was the one to choose this house, and I asked for the basement after seeing the pictures I feel in love with it. This is the only place in the house that is not all original features the last owners turned it into a guest bedroom." She said seeing my shocked face.

"Wow I don't think this house could get any better, well it could it has vampires, werewolves all we need now is a couple of ghosts." I said jokingly that was until I saw Rose's face.

"Another reason I chose this place is because it is meant to be haunted I thought it was an opportunity that could not be turned down especially for you." She said giving me a hug. I whooped and ran back upstairs to see that everyone else had gone to explore the house leaving Edward in the entrance way holding Lilith. I smiled and ran over to him and hugging them both. I kissed her head.

"Mamma missed you my beautiful little angel. " I whispered to her. We walked up the main stair way and up to our bedroom.

"I am so happy to have the family back together. I love you Edward." I said as we walked out on the too balcony.

"And I love you to my beautiful white witch." He said kissing my head. I turned and looked at him.

"Edward I think you need to talk to Emmett and forgive each other. If me and Jacob can do it you two can as well." I told him while taking his hand. He nodded but I knew that it would not happen any time this century. I shook my head at my stubborn assed husband.

_Thinks could be worse, but I know that they will figure it out even if it means me and Rose banging their heads together._ I thought while watching everyone walked out into the garden. I was defiantly going to love it here.


	37. Chapter 37

i dont own anthing.

Chapter 37

EPOV

The new house was amazing and everybody was loving it here, we had all agreed to start high school again apart from Bella who wanted to go out find a job she started working for a local newspaper and I had not seen her any happier. The girls were growing so fast Luna May was nearly a year old and had started walking, talking and getting into everything and anything she can but she is still a little drama queen her first word was mama which made Bella so happy much to the disappointment of Jacob who had been trying for weeks to get her to say dada. Lilith is a little princess the complete opposite of her sister. She is far calmer than Luna and is learning to talk a little faster than Luna May did as she is now trying to copy all the sounds that come out of our mouths, but she is far more talented with beating a spoon and when I say this I mean she can copy a beat very well. Bella was right she was going to be a drummer.

This afternoon, me and Bella were at home as it was sunny so we were off from school and Bella had blagged a day off telling her boss her daughter was sick. We were alone at home as the other had gone hunting and Jacob had taken Leah out on a date.

I had left Bella with the girls inside while I went out and set up a blanket and play area for the girls. Then went back inside to get them, I wandered into the living room following the giggles that I could hear from outside and smiled at the image before me. Lilith was on her tummy, with her hand in her mouth bouncing her legs and shoulders, while watching Bella help Luna to walk, she was crotched down with her arms wide open beckoning Luna to her. Luna was holding on to the sofa edge with a death grip and took small attentive steps towards her mother.

Bella spotted me in the door way and shot me a huge smile.

"I think the girls would have more fun out in the sun don't you love?" I said going over to my daughter and lifting her into my arms. She gave me a big gummy grin and patted me on the face with her wet hand. I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I guess seeing as it is so nice out today." Bella said standing and detaching Luna's hands from the sofa and taking her hand and slowly following us out into the back yard.

"Pa iter." Luna said as I walked into the sun light. I laughed at her; she was so cute when she tried to talk.

I placed Lilith down on the play mat and sat down next to her. She lifted her head and looked at me stuffing her fist back in her mouth. Bella and Luna came and joined us seconds later.

Luna crawled over to her sister and started to play with the soft toys I had brought out. We learnt very early on that Luna did not play fair sometimes and would try and hit Lilith with whatever she had in her hands. So all toys know had to be soft.

"Edward, I have been meaning to ask you for months, were you really married before you became a vampire?" She just blurted out. I had been meaning to tell her for so long about my past but with everything that had been going on I never found a good time and the only way should could know was if she asked Carlisle about his past.

"Yes love I was married to a young woman named Isabel Whitehouse." I told her. She looked at me a little sad. "Bella what is wrong." I took her face in my hands and made her look me in the eye.

"I guess I am a little jealous that you had a family and that you were once in love with someone else." I laughed at her; she had no reason to be jealous especially of Isabel.

"My love there is no need to be jealous. My human life was not the best. Let me start from the beginning it is the easiest way I think. I was born in 1649 to Edward and Elizabeth Masen, we lived just outside of London and had a rather large estate. When I turned 15 my parents thought that it was only right that I be married and I was to Isabel she was 13. Her family were very close to mine and had arranged this marriage before we were born. We married March 6th 1664.

In 1665 my father went to London for what he told us to be business, it turned out that he was in London gambling all of my family's money and doing things that ruined the family name. He never came home we never found out if he was killed by the plague or by someone he owed money to. We were kicked out of my family home as we had very little money. Isabel's family would not help us so we ended up moving to the poor end of London into a tiny one bedroom bedsit above a Doctor's office that Dr was no other that Carlisle. We soon became good friends; it was the only thing I could do to get away from Isabel. In April of 1666 Isabel told us that she was pregnant but I did not believe her when she said it was mine as I knew she was never faithful. To be honest we hated each other.

On the night September 2nd I was with Carlisle in his office talking of all the things I would love to do with my life. When we heard screaming coming from the street, that night the great fire of London started and was consuming house after house. It reached us Carlisle held me from running and saving my mother, but I managed to escape his grasp and ran into our small home. My mother had been crushed by a fallen wooden beam which if it did not kill her out right the flames that consuming it did. Isabel was on the far side of the room passed out from inhaling the smoke and there was no way that I could get to her. I had started to go light headed as I was also inhaling a lot of smoke. Before passing out I heard Carlisle. He pulled me from the fire and turned me. He was the only family I had after that but I was happier with him as my father than my biological family and know I have you my soul mate the person I want to spend every moment of eternity with." Bella looked at me. I kissed her forehead.

"Wow, your vampire life does seem to be far better than your human life. But do you not miss your human family?" She asked after a moment. I gave her a sad smile. 'Did I ever miss them?'

"My memories are so foggy of my time as a human, all I can say is I have mourned their lose yes, but after being alive for 361 years you learn a lot about life, family and love. I can truly say that I do not miss them." I told her, but she still seemed sad. "What is wrong love?" I asked trying to figure out what was going on in her mind. I watched as her hand went and caressed the right side of her chest over her t-shirt.

"I do understand how you must feel about your family as I feel the same way towards Renee. I am just glad that you are not alone anymore, and have a loving family. Everything that you could have dreamed for has come true." I looked at her she was right I had what I dreamed of what I wanted more than anything when I was human, to be married to someone who really loved me and to have children.

"My turn for a question, my love." She looked at me tipping her head to the side a little. I smiled at her.

"And what would that?" She answered me raising a perfect brow at me.

"You used to sleep in shorts, know why would you be sleeping in a t-shirt as well, the house is not cold and you don't have to get up with the girls. And I have not seen you, you know naked in the last 4 months and you cannot tell me it is because you think you are fat because that t-shirt you have on now is _very_ tight." I said making sure to emphases the word very.

"Well if you really must know why tell me no one is coming and I will show you." She said as she settled on her knees. I shut my eyes and listened. I heard nothing apart from the girls babbling away to each other.

"No one is around for miles." I told her. Slowly she reached for the bottom of her shirt and slowly lifted it up over her head. Her stomach was once again flat, her bra was dark blue and lacy and set her pale skin of beautifully and her tattoo looked amaz… wait tattoo? I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I ran my finger over the ink that marked her pale flesh.

"When did you get this done? It's still quite fresh." I asked her. She looked at me like I was stupid.

"I got this done while we were in Seattle when Charlie was in hospital. I got it done the same day that I got the girls necklaces ordered. Do you like?" She asked me.

"Well it is defiantly different. I do like it." I told her while looking at it closely. It was the family crest with 'the lion fell in love with the lamb' in scripted under neither it. I bent down and kissed it. "It is perfect my love." I said before kissing her deeply. She pulled away from me gasping for air.

We both looked over and saw that the girls had stopped babbling and were looking at us. We both burst out laughing. Luna pointed at us. And started making her own kissy face. This made us laugh even harder; Lilith tried to copy her sister but ended up blowing raspberries at us. I let Bella go and watched as she quickly placed her t-shirt back on. I moved over slightly so that I could lie down next to the girls and both gave them a kiss. They then turned to their mother and waited for her to do the same both of them giving us gummy smiles once we had.

"I think we better leave the kissing till later or these two might pick up a bad habit." I joked as I picked Lilith up and lifted her over my head. She had grown even more beautiful over the last couple of months with her eyes turning a beautiful emerald green. Her hair was starting to lose it darkness as well and it now turned a lovely shade of red in the sun. Luna had crawled up on to my stomach and sat down with a heavy thud. If I had been human it would have winded me. I passed Lilith to Bella and pulled Luna up to my chest were she lay on her tummy and feel asleep with her thumb in her mouth. Lilith let out a big yawn and fell asleep against Bella's shoulder.

"I think it is time for their nap, we had better take them inside and we can carry on what we started a minute ago." She said standing up and winking at me. I was on my feet in moments being careful with Luna and followed my wife's swaying hips into the house.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N This is the last chapter of this part of the story but you will all be very happy to know that I am planning on doing a sequel after my next story which is going to be called 'Haunted' so please check that one out should have the first chapter up very soon. So if you guys would like to see a sequel please review with a smiley face. Love yall.

So please enjoy the epilogue and thank you all for reading my story. X And as always I own nothing part from Luna May and Lilith Elizabeth. :)

Chapter 37

Epilogue

EPOV 15 years later

"Come on girls get a move on we are going to be late for school." I shouted up the stairs to my daughters. Luna May was the first to saunter down the stairs arm in arm with Alice; they were both dressed in skinny jeans and matching tops and heels. I had not believed them when they said that Luna would follow in Alice's footsteps but they were so right it was hard to separate them some times.

"Morning old man." Luna said kissing me on the cheek as she past and disappeared into the kitchen were my mother was cooking breakfast for the girls and Seth. Next to make an appearance was Seth who to every ones joy and horror had imprinted on Luna. We all found out when she was 1.

"Morning Edward, how's it hanging?" He asked as he slapped me on the shoulder. I just shook my head he had not changed at all in the last 15 years. "She is in the kitchen Esme has your breakfast all ready for you." I told him as he wondered the same way as Luna and Alice.

I heard voices from the top of the stairs and knew that my little girl was on her way down with her mother. Who true to my word was turned into a vampire but on her 22nd birthday her wishes, something to do with not spending eternity with a stupid haircut. My girls glided down the stairs looking beautiful as always. Lilith's hair had gone from black to copper as she grow and we soon discovered that she had her own special power which is that she is able to change her appearance and the appearance of others around her which came in hand from time to time. Bella looked at me and broke into a huge smile. She was even more beautiful than she had been when she was human.

Both my girls were dressed like vintage film stars with Lilith in a lovely black summer dress, with a white cardigan over her shoulders and heels. Her hair was swept up into a hair snood and her bangs curled round her face. Bella was dressed a little more seductively in a very tight black pencil skirt and tight white shirt which was opened to just above her cleavage you could also the family crest tattoo through her shirt. Her hair was down but bounced around her shoulders in waves (instead of the beautiful waist length she once had, her hair know stopped at her shoulder); she had seamed stocking and black heels on. They had both done their make up very similar. Our cover was that they were twins; the only thing that they did not share was hair colour and eye colour. Where Bella had black hair and gold eyes. Lilith shared my copper hair and bright green eyes. It was hard for me and her to pass as siblings as she was the spitting image of Bella. But to my disappointment she had started to make her hair black to match her mother. And that was not the only thing that she copied with her sporting 2 small tattoos on her wrist (the infinity symbol with the letter C above it.)

"Good morning wife." I said as I peeked Bella on the cheek. "Good morning husband." She replied Lilith looked at us both and rolled her eyes, I pointed towards the kitchen so that she could escape the sappiness which was me and her mother.

We were know living in Ohio, and we were already to start our new term at a new high school. Rose and Emmett had gone off to live in Europe and I still had not forgiven Emmett much to the annoyance of my wife, Rose and pretty much the rest of the family, Jacob and Leah had moved in next door to us but were both living a life of a normal married couple and had 2 children of their own with their 3rd on the way. Luna was happy to be so close to her dad, Alice and Jasper still lived at home with us all and were also going through high school yet again.

"I think we should get going soon or we are going to be late for school love." Bella said pulling me from my thoughts. I nodded as we walked into the kitchen.

"Ok I have made you three something for dinner this evening as me and Grandpa will be going out." Mother said to everyone. As she too the bowls out from under them and shooed us all off to school. Alice, Jasper, Luna and Seth all went in Alice's brand new Porsche while myself, Bella and Lilith went in my Volvo.

"So off we go to another day in another hell hole." I heard Bella say. I turned to her and took her hand.

"Hey it was in a hell hole like this that I met you." I told her. Another hell hole in which Bella and Lilith both get a hard time for being different but Lilith never lets it get to her she stands up for herself she defiantly takes after both of us with the stubbornness; she won't let anyone bring her down. Not for being a Goth, a drummer or being a lesbian. I am proud to call her my daughter.

My family certainly know how to do things and do they in style as all the girls have the boys in the school on their knees and us boys have the girls begging for a sneaky trip to the janitor's closets. But there is no one I would rather get caught with than Bella and let's just say it has happened a couple of times in the last couple of years. But they still won't kick us out of school ha, ha.

I pulled into the school parking lot and was faced with the sight like every other day my little fan club standing around my parking spot waiting for me. Bella shook her head. I parked up and got out going round to the passenger side and helping both of my girls out of the car. I held Bella's hand while Lilith walked in front of us going over to Alice's car.

"Same old, same old." I said as I kissed Bella. She nodded.

"What more do you expect you are more than good looking, but you are all mine now and forever." She said.

"And that is how I want it to stay; I would not want you hexing me know would I; after all you are a powerful witch." I laughed as she slapped me playfully on the arm.

"Yeah but you love me because of it."

"Yeah. I kissed a witch and I liked it."

THE END


End file.
